


D'amour et de magie

by Mielka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Realism, Public Sex, Wizard John, Wizard Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielka/pseuds/Mielka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John know each other for 6 months. Everyone has a secret, a deep secret. Will that effect their relationship ? And how could that secret become a link that will linked them forever ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter, that's why I choose to do it in my maternal language. If you can find someone who can translate it so you can read it, go ahead ! If not I promise to translate it one day and post it again in English. And I also promise that my next multichapter will definitively be in English :)

            Le matin se levait sur Londres. Pour l’une des rares fois cet automne, le soleil brillait. Il dardait de ses rayons au travers des stores fermés de la chambre de John et un petit rayon passa juste au-dessus de ses yeux complètement fermés pour le moment. Ce contact le fit papillonner des yeux et il les ouvrit. Il se retourna sur le dos et sourit. Une belle journée, il ne pouvait demander mieux.

            Ses pensées le ramenèrent à la veille. Sherlock et lui avait résolu une enquête des plus compliquée et avaient terminé la soirée chez Angelo’s. Heureusement, aucun d’eux n’avait subi de blessures durant la chasse au criminel et ils avaient pu bénéficier d’une soirée agréable entre amis.

            Il vivait à Baker street depuis 6 mois et ne regrettait nullement sa décision. Sherlock lui avait redonné une raison de vivre après son retour d’Afghanistan et pour rien au monde il n’allait perdre cette amitié qui lui devenait de plus en plus précieuse. Surtout pas pour une question de pouvoirs !

            John était un sorcier. Toute sa famille l’était. Il avait hérité des pouvoirs de guérison et d’empathie de sa mère. John avait été heureux d’obtenir ces pouvoirs, et c’est dans cette optique qu’il avait décidé de devenir médecin. Ses pouvoirs l’avaient grandement aidé sur les champs de bataille. Il avait sauvé un grand nombre de soldat qui, sans ses pouvoirs, auraient été voués à une mort certaine. Il n’en avait pas abusé car il connaissait les règles associées à ces pouvoirs, mais ceux qu’il avait sauvés lui étaient redevables et il en était fier.

            Malheureusement, la seule personne qu’il n’avait pu guérir était lui-même ! Quand une balle l’avait touché à l’épaule droite, il n’avait pu appliquer ses pouvoirs sur lui-même. Et comme aucun autre sorcier ne faisait partie de l’armée (du moins à sa connaissance), il s’était laissé renvoyer à la maison avec une décharge honorable et une croix de Victoria dans sa poche. 

            La réadaptation à la vie civile avait été difficile. Sa thérapeute tentait tant bien que mal de l’aider, mais il s’enlignait tout droit vers la dépression, se sentant inutile. Jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse la rencontre fortuite de son ancien collègue de classe, Mike Stamford. Et c’est à ce moment-là que sa vie avait changé. Mike lui avait fait rencontrer Sherlock Holmes, un type brillant, très arrogant, seul détective consultant au monde ! Ils avaient visité un appartement ensemble et dès le soir même, John déménageait ses maigres possession au 221B Baker street. John avait alors découvert une vie remplie de danger et d’enquêtes les plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Depuis ce temps, il se faisait le protecteur de Sherlock, ayant même tué un criminel qui s’était attaqué à lui et ce, dès le premier soir de leur rencontre !

            Sherlock avait tout déduit de la vie de John, absolument tout ! La seule chose qu’il n’avait pu déduire était qu’il était un sorcier. John était passé maître dans l’art de dissimuler ses pouvoirs. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dans l’obligation de les dévoiler, probablement pour sauver la vie de son ami, il les garderait bien caché. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que la journée lui apporterait …

            Il se leva donc et revêtit un de ses t-shirt de l’armée et son bas de pyjamas. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit l’escalier qui le mena au salon. Il y trouva Sherlock étendu, comme à son habitude, sur le sofa.

« Bonjour Sherlock ! Bien dormi ? »

            Il n’obtint aucune réponse, ce qui n’était pas nouveau. Il jeta un coup d’œil au détective et vit qu’il avait les yeux fermés.

 _« Palais mental »_ se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

            Il prépara le café matinal et en versa une tasse pour son colocataire. Il lui prépara également des rôties et apporta le tout au salon. Il déposa le déjeuner sur la table basse.

« Tiens, un café bien fort et des rôties. Tu n’es pas sur une enquête, alors fait moi le plaisir de manger ! » remarqua t’il

            À ces mots, le détective daigna ouvrir les yeux et darda son regard sur le médecin

« John ! Je ne t’avais pas entendu arriver ! Bon matin … » il remarqua alors les rôties et le café « Oh ! Merci, mais tu sais que je ne mange pas … »

            Il n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que John répliqua

« Rappelle-toi Sherlock, quand tu n’es pas sur une enquête, tu m’as promis de manger 2 repas par jours ! Alors, ne fait pas l’enfant et mange ! » admonesta-t-il avec son ton de voix militaire

            Sherlock soupira mais s’exécuta. John sourit et attaqua ses propres rôties. Après avoir terminé il dit à Sherlock

« Je vais aller prendre une douche … »

« D’accord … » répondit Sherlock la bouche pleine

            Dès qu’il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer sur le médecin, Sherlock se replongea dans ses pensées. L’espace qu’occupait John H. Watson dans son palais mental avait plus que doublé en 6 mois et cela le troublait. Jamais une personne ne s’était installée là aussi rapidement et aussi confortablement. D’un tiroir, il y a 6 mois, l’espace de John équivalait maintenant à un petit bureau. La porte était en chêne massif et une plaque dorée avec son nom gravé y était appliquée. À chaque fois que Sherlock se rendait dans cette pièce, il faisait reluire la plaque dorée à l’aide de sa manche de veston. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? C’était à cette question qu’il travaillait lorsque John avait déposé le café et les rôties sur la table basse. Depuis quelques temps, il ressentait des _émotions_ bizarres. Lui qui n’y était pas habitué, il tentait de comprendre ce qu’il se passait mais John avait interrompu ses pérégrinations dans son palais mental. Et maintenant, il se posait de plus en plus de questions !

            Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’une prémonition se présenta à lui … Il vit le salon de Baker street (quoique un peu flou). Il entendit de la musique (son violon, mais il n’en jouait pas, c’était un enregistrement) et il vit un couple, enlacé, dansant au son de cette musique. Il se reconnu facilement, mais pas l’autre personne car son visage était caché dans son cou ! Au bout de quelques secondes, ladite personne releva la tête et il LE reconnu … John ! 

            La prémonition s’effaça et il revint à la réalité. Tellement sous le choc, il n’eut pas le temps de se composer une expression neutre. Il entendit la voix de John qui se trouvait dans l’encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine. Il n’avait pas remarqué que la douche s’était tue …

« Sherlock ? Ça va ? » demanda John, la voix un peu tendue

            Grâce à son don d’empathie, John ressentait une foule d’émotions provenant du détective, ce qui n’était pas habituel, dont essentiellement de la peur ! Il se demanda ce qui avait pu initier cette émotion, d’où sa question. Sherlock le regarda, le choc apparaissant encore dans ses yeux, mais son visage démontrant maintenant son expression neutre habituelle

« Je vais bien, je pensais c’est tout ! » répondit le détective. Il se dit qu’il faudrait qu’il revienne à cette prémonition un peu plus tard, lorsqu’il serait seul.

            À ce moment-là, le téléphone de Sherlock émit le son caractériel d’un texto entrant. Tenté d’utiliser son pouvoir de télékinésie pour l’amener à lui, Sherlock se reprit juste à temps ! John ne savait pas pour ses pouvoirs et ne devait pas savoir ! Du moins, pas tout de suite ! Il n’était pas question qu’il perde l’amitié de John à cause de ses pouvoirs. Il devait être certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance à 100% avant de lui dévoiler son secret le plus intime. Autrement, le médecin prendrait ses jambes à son cou et ça, Sherlock ne le voulait pas. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers leur table de travail où le téléphone était posé.

            John étudiait toujours Sherlock tout en séchant ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Ses émotions étaient revenues à ce qu’elles étaient habituellement, soit de l’ennui et une totale indifférence. Ce qui fit sourire John. Sherlock passait d’une émotion à l’autre tellement rapidement ! Pas étonnant qu’il ne sache pas les maîtriser ni les comprendre ! Justement, alors que le détective consultait son texto, John ressentit alors une grande joie émanant de Sherlock. Il sut immédiatement qui le textait.

« Lestrade ? » énonça-t-il

            Sherlock releva la tête avec un grand sourire

« Double meurtre à Kingston Garden. Je vais me doucher … » répondit le détective en tapant sur son téléphone une réponse à l’inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

« Très bien, je m’habille et je t’attends » répondit John en gravissant l’escalier le menant à sa chambre.

            Lorsque Sherlock se retrouva sous le jet d’eau chaude, il put enfin revenir à la prémonition qui l’avait saisi. Lui et John, enlacés et, tout semblait l’indiquer, amoureux ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Vraiment, l’arrivée de John dans sa vie avait tout chamboulé, jusqu’à ses prémonitions ! Il vivait avec ces pouvoirs depuis sa tendre enfance. Son frère Mycroft également. Ils partageaient le don de télékinésie que leurs deux parents possédaient. Sherlock avait hérité du don de prémonition de sa mère et Mycroft du don d’ubiquité de son père (pratique quand on est le gouvernement britannique !). Il était habitué à ses prémonitions, celui-ci étant son pouvoir dominant. Il l’aidait même dans ses enquêtes ! Mais c’était la toute première fois qu’il recevait une prémonition aussi personnelle … Et il ne savait pas quoi en faire … Soupirant bruyamment, il termina de se laver et sorti de la douche. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, se sécha, s’habilla et alla rejoindre John au salon. Ce dernier était vêtu de pied en cap et l’attendait patiemment.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? » demanda le médecin

« Nous devons rejoindre Lestrade à Kingston Garden » répondit Sherlock

« Alors, allons-y ! Je te suis … »

            Ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir et Sherlock héla un taxi. John se demandait encore comment le détective arrivait toujours à avoir un taxi dès qu’il se présentait sur le bord de la chaussée. Il soupçonnait le détective d’avoir des pouvoirs, mais à sa connaissance, aucun pouvoir de la sorte n’existait. Sherlock donna l’adresse en montant et s’installa sur le siège, John à sa suite. Le taxi démarra. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. 

            Sherlock repensait à sa prémonition et aux émotions qu’il ressentait ces derniers temps par rapport à John. Le fait que John occupe une place aussi prépondérante dans son palais mental (plus que ses parents et son frère) était un indice qu’il considérait le médecin et ex-soldat comme plus qu’un ami. Maintenant que ce fait était établi, quelle était, au juste, la nature de relation qui les unissait ? Sa prémonition lui disait qu’ils allaient développer une relation amoureuse, mais lui, que voulait-il ? Il avait appris à ne pas trop se fier à ses prémonitions. Elles se réalisaient rarement, mais au moins, elles l’avertissaient de ce qui pouvait se produire et il pouvait, s’il le voulait, changer son destin. Mais, en avait-il seulement envie ? Il lui fallait donc se poser sérieusement la question maintenant. Voulait-il, ou non, d’une relation amoureuse avec John Watson ? Et s’il la voulait, est-ce que John la voudrait aussi ? Ce dernier ayant toujours avancé qu’il n’était pas gay, qu’est-ce qui ferait en sorte qu’il voudrait une relation avec Sherlock maintenant ? Il était tellement confus …

            John, pour sa part, se posait aussi des questions. Il avait remarqué un changement dans son attitude envers Sherlock. Il se doutait que ses sentiments pour le déductive étaient plus forts que de la simple amitié. Il se savait à 100% hétérosexuel mais il savait également qu’il ressentait une attirance pour Sherlock. Tout ça l’avait étonné au début, mais plus les mois avançaient, plus il arrivait à faire la paix avec ses émotions. Il avait encore de la difficulté à accepter qu’il pouvait aimer un homme, mais Sherlock était tellement différent des autres qu’en fait, il était peut-être l’exception à la règle.

            Ils en étaient là de leur réflexion lorsque le taxi s’immobilisa. Sherlock sorti et laissa John payer le chauffeur, comme d’habitude. Sherlock avait rejoint Lestrade lorsque John se joignit à eux

« Alors, qu’avez-vous pour nous Détective-Inspecteur ? » demanda Sherlock

« Eh bien, venez, vous comprendrez … » 

            Il guida le duo à l’intérieur d’un immeuble assez délabré. Sherlock pu tout de suite en déduire que cet endroit servait de piquerie. Il en avait assez vu dans sa vie pour le savoir. Greg grimpa les escaliers jusqu’au 3e étage et entra dans une pièce. Devant eux se trouvait deux corps. Un homme et une femme. Sherlock s’avança et commença son examen. Tout de suite, il remarqua une poncture au niveau du cou sur chacune des victimes. On leur avait injecté une substance … Il releva la tête vers John et ce dernier s’avança pour examiner les corps.

« Regarde cette poncture, au niveau du cou … » indiqua Sherlock

« Oui, je la vois, il y en a une identique sur le corps de l’homme … » dit-il en s’avançant plus près.

            John se pencha au-dessus du cou de la victime et renifla un peu … Aucune odeur …

« Je ne détecte rien par l’odeur, il faudra demander à Molly de faire des tests pour déterminer quelle substance a été utilisée. » ajouta t’il

« C’est ce que je pensais aussi. Ce qui est bizarre, par contre, c’est qu’il n’y a aucune trace de sang, ni autour de la poncture ni ailleurs sur le corps … Dirais-tu que l’utilisation de cette substance serait la cause de la mort ? »

« Il y a de grosses chances en effet, mais seulement l’autopsie nous le révèlera … » dit-il en se relevant « Y’a-t-il eu des témoins ? » demanda John à l’adresse de Greg

« Non … On les a trouvés dans cette position ce matin. Vous pourrez interroger celui qui les a trouvé, il est dans la pièce d’à côté … » répondit Greg

« Plus tard … » répondit Sherlock en retournant aux corps. Il les examina en détail, regardant dans les poches. Ensuite, il promena sa loupe rétractable et ne trouva rien non plus. Finalement, il examina les moindres coins et recoins de la pièce, encore là, rien … Vraiment, c’était plus que troublant … Et que Sherlock ne trouve aucun indice l’était plus encore ! 

            Pendant ce temps, John le regardait faire. Il aimait voir Sherlock travailler mais il aimait encore plus l’entendre étaler ses déductions. Mais il sentait que, cette fois-ci, le détective n’aurait rien à dire après son examen car il n’y avait rien à part ces deux corps dans cette pièce …

« Et bien Sherlock ? Qu’as-tu découvert ? » demanda Greg

« À ma grande surprise, rien ! À part la poncture sur leur cou, et le fait qu’il n’y a aucune trace de sang, il n’y a rien d’autre … Faites envoyer les corps à la morgue pour que Molly puisse faire les autopsies. Nous irons la rejoindre quand elle sera prête. Pour l’instant, je crois que je vais assister à votre interrogatoire de ce témoin … »

« Parfait, suivez-moi ! »

            Ils suivirent donc Greg dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsque Sherlock accrocha son regard sur le témoin, tout de suite il sut qu’Il était un toxicomane, c’était flagrant, pas besoin de « pouvoirs » pour le voir. Et il put voir que John l’avait compris aussi. Sherlock était passé par là dans sa jeunesse et plus jamais il ne voulait se retrouver dans cette situation. Maintenant, il avait une raison de rester sobre et cette raison se tenait à ses côtés en la personne de John H Watson. Il n’était pas encore tout à fait certain de ses sentiments envers John, mais une chose était sûre, jamais il ne voulait le décevoir alors il resterait sobre, coûte que coûte !

            Greg s’avança vers le jeune homme et se présenta

« Bonjour, je suis le Détective-Inspecteur Greg Lestrade et voici mes collègues » dit-il en indiquant John et Sherlock, mais sans les nommer « Nous voudrions savoir qu’est-ce qui vous a amené à découvrir ces deux corps ? »

            Le jeune homme se raidit un peu mais il leva la tête vers Greg, qui lui souriait aimablement. Cela sembla l’apaiser et il se mit à parler 

« Et bien … Je suis venu ici hier pour rencontrer quelqu’un qui allait me remettre une dose. Alors, je suis entré et je suis monté, comma la personne me l’avait indiqué au téléphone. Je suis entré dans la première pièce, comme demandé, et c’est là que je les ai trouvés. Au début, je pensais qu’ils dormaient, alors je n’en ai pas fait de cas. J’ai attendu et attendu et la personne ne s’est pas montré. Un peu frustré, j’ai voulu réveiller les deux personnes et c’est là que je me suis rendu compte qu’elles étaient … décédées … Alors, un peu paniqué, j’ai voulu sortir d’ici mais je me suis dit que si on découvrait ces corps le lendemain, on penserait que j’avais quelque chose à y voir, alors j’ai préféré appeler la police … »

« Bon choix … » énonça Greg. « Et vous n’avez rien touché dans la pièce ou sur les corps ? » demanda t’il

            Le jeune homme le regarda, étonné

« Non du tout ! J’étais frustré de ne pas avoir ma dose mais de là à commettre un vol ! Non, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ! » répondit-il

« Je n’insinuais rien, je ne fais que poser des questions … Vous n’avez rien remarqué d’anormal pendant que vous étiez ici ou lorsque vous êtes arrivé ?? » demanda Greg

            Le jeune homme pensa à la question pendant quelques minutes, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille au soir. Il n’avait toujours pas eu sa dose et le manque était une torture, mais il n’était pas un criminel et il se sentait désolé pour ces deux personnes alors il voulait aider la police du mieux qu’il le pouvait.

« Maintenant que j’y pense … j’ai croisé une personne en entrant dans l’immeuble … » dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés, John sortit son calepin pour prendre des notes alors que Sherlock écoutait attentivement

« Pouvez-vous me la décrire ? » demanda Greg 

« Je n’ai pas vu grand-chose, mais je me souviens qu’il, ou elle, portait un grand manteau noir, un peu comme votre collègue, mais pas d’aussi bonne qualité. Il, ou elle, avait les cheveux blonds, à hauteur d’épaule. Il, ou elle, portait un pantalon foncé et des Converse noire. C’est tout ce dont je me rappelle, désolé … » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux

« Non, c’est bien, c’est déjà quelque chose … Et rien d’autre ? » poussa Greg

« Hum … non. Il n’y avait rien de remarquable dans la pièce à part ces deux corps, pas de meubles ni de sac à dos, rien du tout … »

« Bon, c’est parfait. Voici ma carte, si jamais vous vous rappelez quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à communiquer avec moi, même si vous croyez que c’est superflu, ça pourrait nous aider dans notre enquête. » conclu Greg en se relevant

« Je peux partir ? » demanda le jeune homme

« Oui, j’aurais juste besoin de votre nom pour mes dossiers »

« Bien sûr … Je m’appelle Mitch Barkley » répondit-il

« Parfait, merci M Barkley, vous pouvez disposer. » termina Greg

            Mitch se leva, récupéra son sac à dos et, avec un signe de tête vers John et Sherlock, quitta la pièce. Greg se tourna alors vers Sherlock

« Alors, qu’as-tu pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Sherlock avait dû déduire en long et en large la vie de ce jeune homme

            Sherlock sourit. Franchement, qu’est-ce que le Yard ferait sans lui ! John ressentit l’impertinence de Sherlock mais ne fit rien d’autre que de rouler ses yeux ! 

« Eh bien, nous avons là un jeune homme de 28 ans, de bonne famille d’après les vêtements qu’il porte mais qui est dans l’enfer de la drogue depuis son adolescence. Ses parents le soutiennent mais ils aimeraient vraiment que leur fils fasse l’effort de se sortir de là, mais il n’a pas encore atteint le fond du baril pour s’y mettre. Il est instruit, a un BAC, pourrait travailler dans la boîte de son père mais veut s’en affranchir. Il a choisi le mauvais chemin pour ce faire par contre … Rencontrer ses parents ne serait pas une mauvaise chose … Il vit dans un petit appartement dans les environs du Palais. Il y avait un portable dans son sac, il est un génie de l’informatique en plus d’avoir l’intelligence nécessaire pour gérer une affaire. Ce qu’il t’a dit est la vérité, il n’a rien tenté envers les corps, n’a rien pris, il n’est pas un criminel, et il a l’argent pour se procurer sa drogue alors cela ne lui aurait rien donné de prendre quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, on lui a donné des instructions très précises, la personne qu’il devait rencontrer voulait qu’il découvre les corps. Alors, j’en conclu que son interlocuteur, sans nécessairement être le meurtrier, doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec ces meurtres. Il te faudra avoir la liste de ses appels des 24 dernières heures afin de trouver son interlocuteur … »

« Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ? » interrompit John

« Parce qu’il ne le dira pas de lui-même ! Il voudra protéger son fournisseur ! Surtout si cette personne a une main mise sur notre jeune homme. S’il le tient sous son emprise, Mitch n’aura pas d’autre choix que de le protéger s’il veut survivre … » énonça Sherlock. « Finalement, il semble coopératif, mais il ne faudrait pas trop se fier là-dessus, tes questions ont été des plus générales alors il a répondu sincèrement mais je suis certain que si l’on creuse un peu plus, il se refermera totalement, alors il faudra être prudent et scruter sa vie personnelle de long en large pour trouver sa source … » termina t’il

            John le regarda, époustouflé, comme toujours, et il ne put s’empêcher de dire

« Brillant … comme toujours »

          Sherlock sourit à ce compliment. Il s’habituait peu à peu à en recevoir de la part de John et depuis quelques temps, une chaleur agréable se rependait en lui dès qu’il entendait ce petit mot sortir de la bouche du médecin. Il avait tellement été habitué à se faire traiter de bizarre quand il énonçait ses déductions que lorsque John avait commencé à le complimenter, il avait été surpris. Ensuite, il avait découvert qu’il aimait qu’on le complimente alors, quand il terminant ses déductions, il attendait patiemment que John le complimente et, maintenant, il en ressentait de la fierté.

« Bon, on va se mettre là-dessus. J’envoie les corps à la morgue, Molly s’en occupera, faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Dès que j’ai du nouveau côté interlocuteur mystérieux, je vous fais signe, comme toujours. Merci Sherlock, encore une fois, ton aide nous seras précieuse » exprima Greg

« Je sais … Que feriez-vous sans moi, je vous le demande ! » exprima-t-il d’un ton condescendant

« Sherlock … » admonesta John

« Oui oui, je sais. Allez, rentrons à Baker street, attendons que Molly nous appelle, c’est tout ce qu’il y a à faire en ce moment. Bonne journée Détective-Inspecteur » et Sherlock sortit de la pièce, faisant dramatiquement virevolter son Belstaff

« À bientôt Greg » énonça John et il s’empressa de sortir pour rattraper Sherlock

            Greg secoua la tête, franchement, il se demandait encore comment John arrivait à endurer Sherlock ! D’un autre côté, il ne serait pas contre d’arriver à endurer l’autre Holmes de la fratrie. Mais ça, c’était une autre histoire. Et de toute façon, Mycroft ne s’intéressait à personne, alors pourquoi Greg arriverait-il à se faire remarquer du gouvernement britannique !

            John rejoignit Sherlock alors que celui-ci hélait un taxi.

« Sherlock, pourquoi réponds-tu encore de cette manière condescendante à Greg ? Il me semblait qu’on en avait discuté … » débuta le médecin

            Sherlock regarda John avant de s’engouffrer dans le taxi, le médecin à sa suite.

« 221B Baker street SVP. » annonça-t-il au chauffeur « Tu le sais John, ce ne sont qu’une bande d’idiots tous autant que les autres. Quoique Lestrade est le moins pire des idiots … »

« Es-tu obligé de le leur faire remarquer tout le temps ? Un peu de retenue serait bienvenu et tu le sais très bien. Déjà, je suis content que tu te sois retenu durant l’interrogatoire, tu brûlais d’envie d’envoyer tes déductions à la tête du témoin, mais tu les as retenues, je suis fier de toi ! Mais tu aurais pu être plus aimable avec Greg, rappelle-toi que c’est en partie grâce à lui que tu as du boulot … »

« Je fais des efforts John mais que veux-tu que j’y fasse, c’est plus fort que moi »

« Je sais, mais tu t’améliores alors continue dans cette voie. Je sais que tu en es capable … » dit John en déposant sa main droite brièvement sur la main gauche de Sherlock.

            À ce contact, le détective ressentit des picotements sur sa main. Quand John enleva sa main, il se sentit … vide ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il regarda brièvement dans la direction du médecin mais celui-ci regardait maintenant à l’extérieur alors il ne put voir ses yeux et ainsi déduire ce qu’il ressentait. Il connaissait les signes lorsqu’une personne _pouvait_ être amoureuse d’une autre mais il n’avait aucun moyen de vérifier, en ce moment, si ces signes apparaissaient chez le médecin … Que devait-il faire ? Le taxi s’arrêta devant leur logement et Sherlock paya le chauffeur, ce qui n’était pas habituel, mais John ne dit rien. Ils sortirent du taxi et s’engouffrèrent dans leur appartement.

« Bon, je vais entrer la dernière enquête sur mon blog, celle que nous avons résolue hier. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? » demanda John

« Moi ? Euh … je vais réviser les données de l’enquête présente, voir si rien ne m’a échappé » répondit Sherlock en se laissant tomber sur le sofa du salon. Il ferma les yeux et ce fut tout

            John sourit à la vue du détective carrément avachi sur le sofa. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prépara du thé et en apporta une tasse pour Sherlock. À savoir si ce dernier allait la boire, c’était une autre histoire, mais John lui en préparait toujours une, au cas.

            Il s’installa à la table de travail, dos à Sherlock, et ouvrit son blog. Très vite, l’on put entendre le cliquetis des touches signifiant que l’auteur s’était mis au travail. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et observa son ami. Il n’avait aucunement l’intention de réviser les données de leur enquête, il savait déjà tout ce qu’il devait savoir. Le reste lui viendrait après l’autopsie et lorsque Lestrade aurait mis la main sur les relevés téléphonique de Mitch Berkley. Mais il avait bien l’intention de décider de ses prochaines actions dans le cas John Watson. Il lui fallait savoir ! Sherlock ne baissait jamais les bras devant une énigme et John en était une pour lui en ce moment. En fait, ses sentiments pour John et cette damnée prémonition qui refusait de quitter sa mémoire ! Il lui fallait établir sa stratégie, décidez des actions qu’il allait prendre pour savoir ce que John ressentait à son égard. Il n’y avait aucun doute que John lui était attaché, ce qu’il voulait savoir c’était à quel degré et s’il y avait une chance quelconque qu’ils développent une relation plus qu’amicale. S’il découvrait qu’il n’avait aucune chance, il n’en ferait aucun cas. Tant que John demeurait à ses côtés, il saurait s’en contenter. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que John reste, peu importe si c’était comme ami ou comme amant ! Mais s’il découvrait un tant soit peu une ouverture chez John, il allait s’y engouffrer sans se poser de questions. Il savait maintenant ce qu’il voulait, son objectif était établi, maintenant il lui fallait atteindre cet objectif ! Satisfait d’être arrivé à cette conclusion, il tendit la main vers sa tasse de thé et le savoura silencieusement.

            John tapait toujours. Il était concentré sur son histoire et rien ne pourrait le détourner de sa mission. Beaucoup de gens suivaient son blog et il se faisait un point d’honneur de leur raconter ses aventures avec Sherlock. De plus, son blog leur apportait des clients privé alors il ne fallait pas lâcher ! Il tapa furieusement sur son portable pendant une bonne heure, prenant une gorgée de son thé de temps à autre. Finalement, il mit la touche finale à son texte et le publia. Satisfait de son travail, il referma son portable et s’étira … pour entrer en contact avec le torse de Sherlock qui se tenait maintenant debout derrière lui !

« Sherlock ! Que fais-tu là ? Lisais-tu par-dessus mon épaule ? Tu sais que je déteste ça ! » explosa John

« Mais non John, tu t’es étiré, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être mal aux épaules, je voulais juste te suggérer un petit massage, mais tu n’as pas l’air de vouloir t’en prévaloir, alors je vais jouer un peu si ça ne te dérange pas » répondit Sherlock en se dirigeant plutôt vers son violon.

            John en resta bouche bée ! Sherlock voulait lui faire un massage ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait tout d’un coup ? Depuis quand le grand Sherlock Holmes se souciait-il de ses douleurs musculaires ? Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre …

« Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui John, je vais bien, pourquoi ? » demanda le détective avec un regard confus

« Et bien, en 6 mois, c’est la première fois que tu exprimes ton souci sur mes douleurs au dos. Et encore plus étonnant, tu veux masser mes épaules … Permets moi donc de me demander si tu vas bien ! » exprima John

« Et bien, il me semble que c’est quelque chose qu’un ami ferait pour un autre ami non ? Je n’y vois aucun problème … De plus, tu aurais de la chance, j’ai dû prendre un cours en massothérapie pour une enquête … » répondit Sherlock avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres

« Toi ? Massothérapeute ? Tu m’étonneras toujours Sherlock. Et bien, si tu l’offres si gentiment, qui serais-je pour refuser. Je m’installe où ? » demanda John

            Sherlock s’arrêta dans son mouvement. Il s’attendait à tout, mais pas à ce que John accepte ! Oui, il savait comment donner un massage, il avait vraiment suivi un cours pour une enquête, mais il était tellement certain que John allait refuser son offre qu’il ne s’en était pas fait outre mesure. Et bien, tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! Il reprit contenance et se retourna vers son ami

« Tu peux rester où tu es, j’ai assez d’espace pour travailler. Il faudra que tu enlèves ton pull et ta chemise. Je vais aller chercher un peu d’huile dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite ! » 

            Et Sherlock s’éclipsa. Toujours sous le choc, John s’exécuta néanmoins. Il relaxa ses épaules endolories. Il était fébrile. C’était la toute première fois que Sherlock lui proposait cela et de savoir qu’il allait déposer ses longues mains sur ses épaules et le toucher … Ça lui donnait des frissons d’anticipation.

            Sherlock revint avec une petite bouteille d’huile dans sa main. Lorsqu’il vit John, toujours sur sa chaise, des frissons lui parcoururent l’échine. Son plan était maintenant en marche, il n’allait pas s’arrêter de sitôt ! Il s’avança dans la pièce et s’installa debout derrière John.

« Alors, voyons voir. Où as-tu mal ? » demanda-t-il

« Et bien, principalement les épaules et un peu le bas du dos … »

« Bon, alors tu devrais peut-être t’allongé sur le divan, ce sera plus facile pour moi … »

« Euh … d’accord ! »

            John se leva de sa chaise et jeta un regard à Sherlock, ce dernier le poussa quasiment vers le sofa et John sourit

« Eh ! Doucement ! Tu es pressé ? » demanda-t-il en s’allongeant sur le ventre

            Sherlock se figea quelques secondes. Était-il vraiment pressé de pouvoir toucher John ? Peut-être … Enfin, il repoussa la question et s’installa à califourchon sur les cuisses du médecin.

« Bon, alors détend toi, ce ne sera pas long, juste le temps de dénouer les nœuds et ensuite tu te sentiras bien mieux. Qui sait, la prochaine fois que tu utiliseras ton arme, peut-être viseras-tu encore mieux ! » dit Sherlock avec un petit sourire narquois

« Bien oui, c’est ça … » répondit John en s’installant confortablement

            À sa grande surprise, avoir Sherlock assis sur ses cuisses ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Il entendit Sherlock ouvrir la bouteille d’huile et sentit un liquide froid couler sur ses épaules. Il frissonna mais bien vite, la sensation fut remplacée par la chaleur des mains de Sherlock. Elles se promenèrent un peu de gauche à droite, question d’étaler l’huile mais bien vite, elles se firent plus précises, travaillant sur les nœuds qui avaient élus domicile dans les épaules du médecin. John ne put empêcher un gémissement de satisfaction …

« Misère Sherlock, jamais je ne me serais douté que tu aurais autant la main pour ça ! »

« Il y a bien des choses pour lesquelles j’ai la main mon cher John » susurra Sherlock à l’oreille du médecin

            À ces mots, John ressenti un mouvement au niveau de son entre-jambe. Heureusement qu’il était allongé sur le ventre, sinon Sherlock s’en serait aperçu ! Que lui arrivait-il nom de dieu ! Les mains de Sherlock sur ses épaules, ses cuisses qui enserraient les siennes, sa voix à son oreille, grave et sensuelle, tout ça combiné lui faisait ressentir des choses qu’il n’était pas habitué de ressentir envers un homme ! Tout cela confirmait ses pensées de ce matin, il était bel et bien attiré par Sherlock ! Aucun doute là-dessus maintenant ! Que lui fallait-il faire ? Et Sherlock lui, que ressentait-il pour lui ? Avait-il proposé de lui faire ce massage pour tâter le terrain ou simplement par geste amical ? Il était tellement confus qu’il ne pensa pas à sonder son ami pour voir quelles émotions émanaient de lui en ce moment. S’il l’avait fait, il y aurait découvert du contentement et une joie profonde.

            En effet, Sherlock était aux anges ! Sentir la peau de John sous ses doigts lui donnait l’impression de toucher au ciel ! Jamais il n’aurait pensé ressentir autant de satisfaction à toucher quelqu’un de cette façon. Certes, il avait eu des expériences sexuelles lorsqu’il baignait dans l’enfer de la drogue, mais gelé comme il l’était, il n’avait rien ressenti. Il n’était pas vierge, contrairement à ce que son frère croyait, mais il n’avait jamais ressenti le genre de plaisir qu’il ressentait en ce moment à simplement promener ses mains sur les épaules du médecin. Si seulement ce geste anodin lui donnait autant de satisfaction, qu’est-ce que ce serait lors d’une relation sexuelle complète ! Il n’osait l’imaginer pour le moment, là n’était pas son but.

            Il se concentra sur le massage qu’il donnait. Lentement, les nœuds se dénouaient sous ses mains et bientôt, l’épaule droite fut délivrée de sa tension. Il s’attaqua alors à l’épaule gauche. Quand il arriva près de la cicatrice de John, il appliqua plus de douceur afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il savait que ce coin de l’épaule de John était encore sensible alors il y alla doucement. John ne put faire autrement que de le remarquer

« Oh ! Merci de mettre moins de pression de ce côté, c’est gentil de ta part d’y avoir pensé. »

« Je sais que ce coin est encore sensible, il t’arrive de grincer des dents lorsque tu t’étires … Bon voilà, je crois que c’est terminé. Je ne sens plus de tension dans tes épaules. » dit Sherlock en se relevant

« Merci Sherlock, ça m’a fait énormément de bien. Maintenant que je sais que tu es un expert en massothérapie, je risque de te demander plus souvent de me dénouer les épaules ! » dit John en remettant sa chemise

« Tu me le demandes quand tu veux, ça me fera plaisir de t’aider, c’est à ça que servent les amis non ? » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains

« Euh oui … en effet … en tout cas, merci … » répéta John

            À ce moment-là, la sonnette de l’entrée retentit. Mme Hudson alla ouvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

« Oh Détective-Inspecteur Lestrade, bonjour! Vous venez voir mes garçons ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, ils sont là ? » répondit Greg

« À ma connaissance oui, alors montez ! »

« Merci Mme Hudson »

            Greg grimpa les escaliers 2 marches à la fois et aboutit dans l’entrée du salon. John venait de remettre de l’ordre dans sa tenue et Sherlock était allé changer de chemise dans sa chambre. Il émergeait tout juste quand Greg allait s’adresser à John

« Ah Lestrade ! Alors, ces relevés téléphoniques … » demanda Sherlock

« Et bonjour à toi aussi Sherlock ! » ne put s’empêcher de dire Greg « John … » dit-il à l’adresse du médecin

« Oui oui, bonjour, bonjour. Bon, maintenant que les politesses sont faites, venons-en aux faits ! »

« Oui … bon … Nous avons mis la main sur les relevé et avons remarqué qu’il y a un numéro qui se répétait dans la soirée d’hier. Nous avons fait nos recherches et sommes remonté à un certain Alex Smith. Ce Monsieur Smith est un revendeur notoire, il a été arrêté à plusieurs reprises par les stupéfiants. Donovan est à sa recherche en ce moment, il n’a pas d’adresse permanente, mais nous avons une photo de lui, tenez … » dit-il en tendant une photo à Sherlock

            Il regarda attentivement la photo. John s’approcha pour la regarder aussi.

« Hum … son visage me dit quelque chose … où l’ais-je déjà vu ? » se demanda Sherlock

            Il se mit à fouiller son palais mental. Il était certain d’avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part … Finalement il le retrouva !

« Ah oui ! Je sais où le trouver. Tu viens John ? » demanda-t-il au médecin avant d’enfiler son manteau

« Laisse-moi le temps d’aller chercher mon pistolet … » répondit John sans poser plus de questions

            Pendant que John montait les escaliers menant à sa chambre, Greg se tourna vers Sherlock

« Et tu as l’intention de me dire où se trouve ce Smith ? » demanda-t-il

« Hum … et si je disais non ? »

« Je te répondrais que tu pourrais être en état d’arrestation pour entrave à une enquête criminelle » répondit Greg

            Sherlock réfléchi. À ce moment-là, John était redescendu et enfilait son manteau et ses bottes

« Et bien, je te répondrais qu’il loge quelque part dans un entrepôt désaffecté au bord de la Tamise mais que je ne sais pas lequel exactement. J’en ai une vague idée mais pas de certitude … »

« Bon, ça me suffit pour le moment. Je vais envoyer des patrouilles dans le coin des entrepôts. Textez moi quand vous aurez trouvé lequel des entrepôts, et nous ferons de même. Je suis clair ? » demanda Greg

« Très clair ! » répondit John à la place de Sherlock, faisant ainsi comprendre au détective qu’il allait s’occuper de cet aspect s’il retrouvait leur suspect.

            Greg sorti de l’appartement. John allait suivre lorsque Sherlock le retint par le bras

« J’ai dit la vérité quand j’ai répondu à Greg que je ne savais pas quel entrepôt … je voulais juste que tu le sache »

            John regarda Sherlock, il savait déjà qu’il avait dit la vérité, il avait senti la sincérité dans ses propos, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas encore …

« Je te crois Sherlock … Alors, on y va ? » dit-il en faisant un geste vers la porte

            Sherlock relâcha John. Ils descendirent les escaliers et aboutirent sur le trottoir. Sherlock héla un taxi et ils s’y engouffrèrent. Sherlock indiqua au chauffeur de les conduire aux entrepôts sur le bord de la Tamise.

« Tu sais que ça risque d’être dangereux ? » demanda John

« Oui, je l’imagine … Mais n’est-ce pas pour cela que tu as pris ton pistolet ? » répondit-il

« Oui, en effet, mais j’espère bien ne pas avoir à m’en servir, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire … »

            Sherlock laissa la phrase en suspens. Il savait très bien où John voulait en venir. John trouvait que Sherlock se mettait en danger trop souvent … Déjà, il avait eu à tuer un homme pour le sauver et Sherlock ne doutait pas qu’il le ferait de nouveau même s’il détestait avoir à le faire ! C’était l’un des nombreux signes qui venait affirmer à Sherlock que John tenait à lui … Bien ! Il lui restait encore quelques signes à confirmer avant de passer à la seconde étape de son plan …

            Le taxi s’arrêta et John paya le chauffeur. Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent devant une série d’entrepôts. Aucune trace du Yard pour le moment, à croire que Greg prenait son temps, laissant tout le loisir à Sherlock de faire la chasse au criminel …

« Bon, si tu étais un criminel en fuite, où te cacherais tu ? » demanda Sherlock

« Dans n’importe lequel de ses entrepôts … Ce sera long de tous les fouiller ! » répondit John

« Ah mais c’est là que tu te trompes mon cher John … Grâce à moi, ce sera beaucoup plus facile à trouver. Rappelle-toi, mon passé de toxicomane m’a fait rencontrer énormément de trafiquant et de revendeur, dont ce M Smith … »

« Mais tu as dit à Greg que tu ne savais pas quel entrepôt ! »

« C’est exact, mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je pouvais le trouver facilement … là est la nuance … Suffit de retrouver le souvenir d’une rencontre avec ce plaisant personnage et j’aurai ma réponse … » répondit le détective

« Seigneur ! J’aurais dû m’en douter … Bon allez, fais ce que tu as à faire, je vais surveiller les environs pendant ce temps-là ! L’on ne voudrait pas que tu sois dérangé pendant tes pérégrinations dans ton palais mental, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Merci John, ça ne devrait pas être très long, si Lestrade arrive pendant ce temps, tiens le occupé … »

« C’est ça, compte sur moi ! » répondit John ironiquement

            Tout sourire, Sherlock ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir. John soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que la sincérité du détective cachait autre chose … Silencieux, Sherlock se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se força à revisiter les années où il était prisonnier de la drogue. Il se revit, jeune et arrogant, pensant qu’il n’avait besoin de personne. Il se revit arpentant ce même endroit pour aller à la rencontre de son revendeur. Une fois, il avait rencontré Smith parce que son revendeur habituel était à l’extérieur de la ville … Lorsqu’il revit ce souvenir, il se força à remarquer dans quel entrepôt il était entré. Si ce Smith était un homme d’habitude, il y serait surement en ce moment. Il prit en note la devanture de l’entrepôt, la couleur de la porte, l’écriteau en haut de la porte … Et il sut ! Il sut qu’el entrepôt il lui fallait fouiller. Sortant de son palais mental, il agrippa la main de John et l’entraîna à sa suite

« Aie ! Attend ! Où va-t-on ? » demanda le médecin

« Je sais où il est ! Je l’ai déjà rencontré lorsque j’achetais mes doses, il n’était pas mon revendeur habituel mais je l’ai rencontré une fois, si il est un homme d’habitudes, il doit toujours utiliser le même entrepôt comme point de rencontre … » répondit Sherlock

« Laisse-moi texter Greg alors ! »

« Pas le temps pour ça, il ne faudrait pas le perdre ! »

« SHERLOCK ! J’ai promis à Greg de le texter si on trouvait l’entrepôt ! » rugit John

            Sherlock s’arrêta net. Il est vrai que John avait dit à Lestrade qu’il le texterait. Alors, il relâcha la main de médecin.

« Tu as raison, alors vas-y. De toute façon le temps qu’ils arrivent, on aura débusqué notre homme … » dit-il confiant

            John roula des yeux. Il sortit son téléphone et s’occupa d’envoyer un texto. Il releva les yeux vers Sherlock et demanda

« C’est cet entrepôt-ci, devant nous ? »

« Oui … » se contenta de répondre Sherlock

            John termina son texto et l’envoya. Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et sorti son pistolet.

« Bon, quel est le plan ? » demanda John, son manteau de soldat ayant fait son apparition

            Sherlock sourit, il adorait le soldat en John, il se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

« Simple, nous entrons, nous cherchons, nous trouvons, nous capturons ! » répondit-il avec le même sourire

« Ouais … C’est ce que je pensais … Allez, ouvre le chemin, j’assure les arrières … »

« Comme toujours John … T’avoir à ma suite me rassures toujours tu sais … Je serais perdu sans mon bloggeur ! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

            John roula des yeux à ces mots mais se concentra bien vite sur l’intérieur de l’entrepôt plutôt que sur les paroles de son ami. Il lui serait bien temps d’y revenir plus tard. Sherlock sortit sa lampe torche et John fit de même. Ils balayèrent la pièce qui se trouvait devant eux. Elle était vide. Ils prêtèrent l’oreille et n’entendirent aucuns sons. Sherlock chemina donc vers sa droite et John suivit. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, balayant le couloir de leurs lampes, lorsqu’ils tombèrent sur un escalier. Ils s’apprêtaient à monter lorsque le téléphone de John vibra dans sa poche. Il mit une main sur le bras de Sherlock, l’arrêtant dans son mouvement. Le détective se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés. John sortit son téléphone et consulta son message. La réponse de Greg, il l’a montra à Sherlock

«  _Serons là dans 10 minutes ! Ne faites rien de stupide ! – GL_  »

Sherlock roula des yeux mais fit signe à John qu’il avait compris. Il reprit son ascension, John le suivant de près, pistolet toujours en main. Ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir. Cette fois-ci, de la lumière filtrait de dessous l’une des portes. Sherlock fit signe à John de se mettre de l’autre côté de la porte, ce qu’il fit. Ils se regardèrent et John fit signe à Sherlock d’ouvrir la porte. Il déposa sa main sur la poignée et c’est là qu’une prémonition se manifesta. Il vit Smith se retourner, il le vit brandir une arme et tirer, il se vit tomber et … se fut tout, il revint à la réalité. Il allait mourir, il en avait la certitude. Il regarda John, qui attendait toujours, mains crispées sur son pistolet. Cher John, il n’aurait même pas la chance de lui dire comment il se sentait envers lui. Résigné, il ouvrit la porte et marcha vers son destin.

Comme dans sa prémonition, dès que la porte s’ouvrit, Smith se retourna. Il vit Sherlock, mais pas John qui était encore caché de son côté. Il ne dit rien, il brandit son pistolet et le coup parti, Sherlock n’eut même pas le temps d’esquiver. Il fut touché à l’estomac …

« SHERLOCK ! » cria John.

Il entra à son tour et, pendant que Sherlock tombait à la renverse, il tira sur Smith. Celui-ci fut touché à la jambe et il tomba. Il perdit son pistolet et John s’élança vers lui. Il donna un coup de pied sur le pistolet et assomma ensuite Smith en lui donnant un coup sur la tempe droite avec la crosse de son pistolet. Quand il fut certain qu’il était KO, il se retourna vers Sherlock.

Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Il ouvrit son manteau et son veston et tomba sur la blessure. Il se dépêcha d’ouvrir la chemise pour y avoir accès. Le sang coulait à flot mais il était encore temps, il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour sauver son ami. Il leva les yeux vers lui

« Sherlock ? Tu m’entends Sherlock ? »

            Le détective ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui du médecin

« John … »

« Ne dis rien, garde tes force. Dis, tu me fais confiance ? » demanda John

            Sherlock le regarda, stupéfait qu’il ose lui poser cette question !

« Mais bien sûr ! Quelle question ! » répondit-il faiblement

« Bien, alors détend toi, je vais te sortir de là d’accord ? Ça risque de faire mal un peu, mais je fais aussi vite que je peux, accroches toi à mon bras »

            Se demandant bien ce que John voulait faire mais lui faisant entièrement confiance, Sherlock s’accrocha au bras droit du médecin comme à une bouée. John porta son attention sur la blessure. Il prit une grande inspiration, la relâcha. Il mit sa main sur la plaie et, soudainement, une lueur dorée apparue. Les yeux grands ouverts, Sherlock fut sous le choc ! John avait des pouvoirs ! De guérison qui plus est ! John remarqua le choc dans le regard de son ami mais ne dit rien. Il s’appliqua à trouver la balle qui avait pénétré le corps de Sherlock et à la retirer. Il se concentra, utilisant énormément d’énergie vitale. Finalement il trouva ce qu’il cherchait. Pour rassurer Sherlock, il se mit à lui décrire ce qu’il faisait

« Ok, j’ai trouvé la balle, maintenant, je vais l’extirper doucement. Tu ressentiras de la douleur, mais je te promets de faire attention, d’accord ? Prend une grande inspiration et retiens là jusqu’à ce que je sorte la balle »

            Sherlock s’exécuta. Il ressentit un tiraillement à l’intérieur de son corps mais il tint bon, s’accrochant au bras de John désespérément

« Désolé, je fais ce que je peux … Ok, elle remonte, je la vois. Encore un petit effort, je l’ai presque … Tiens bon, tu vas t’en sortir, je te le promets … »

            À ce moment-là, ils entendirent du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, Greg arrivait avec ses officiers. Il fallait faire vite

« Dépêche-toi … » chuchota Sherlock entre ses dents

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! La voilà, je la vois maintenant » dit-il. Il prit la balle entre ses doigts et la retira doucement. Un flot de sang suivit. Il déposa vite sa main sur la plaie et la referma le plus rapidement possible. Il n’eut pas le temps de la refermer complètement.

« John ? Sherlock ? »

« Par ici Greg ! On a besoin d’une ambulance ! » cria John

            Greg entra dans la pièce. Il avisa le revendeur et ensuite John et Sherlock

« Il n’est qu’assommé, ne t’en fais pas. J’ai dû tirer pour ne pas qu’il s’enfuit. Il a tiré sur Sherlock … La … La balle n’a fait que l’effleuré mais il doit être transporté à l’hôpital, il a perdu beaucoup de sang … » dit-il la voix tremblante

« Il me semble que je vous avais dit de ne rien faire de stupide ! » dit Greg. Il cria un ordre dans sa radio et demanda à Donovan de s’occuper de Smith qui était revenu à lui « Accroches toi Sherlock, les ambulanciers seront là bientôt. » dit Greg en se relevant pour aller retrouver Sally

            John se déplaça de sorte à s’appuyer sur le mur. Il prit ensuite Sherlock par les aisselles et le ramena à lui de sorte que le détective reposait maintenant appuyé contre son torse. Sherlock releva la tête vers John, ce dernier se pencha vers lui afin de comprendre ce qu’il voulait lui dire

« Ouvre ta main … » demanda Sherlock. John obéit, mais ouvrit la mauvaise main … « Pas celle-là, celle où tu as mis la balle ! » expliqua Sherlock. John ouvrit donc son autre main « Regarde bien … » dit Sherlock.

Il tendit la main, mais la garda à une bonne distance de celle de John. Il agita les doigts et, soudainement, la balle se retrouva dans la main du détective !

« Tu … tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi ? » chuchota John

            Sherlock hocha la tête. Il referma sa main sur la balle et la mit dans sa poche de manteau. Sur ces entrefaites, les ambulanciers entrèrent dans la pièce. Deux s’occupèrent de Smith et deux autres vinrent à Sherlock. John passa alors en mode docteur

« Il a été effleuré par une balle, la plaie n’est pas profonde, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est de type O négatif, alors vous devriez aviser l’hôpital en cas de transfusion. Aucune autre blessure apparente … »

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda l’ambulancier

« Il est mon médecin personnel ! » répliqua Sherlock furieusement « Dr John Watson »

« Oh excusez-moi docteur Watson … Bien, nous allons l’installez sur une civière et le descendre doucement à l’ambulance » répondit l’ambulancier

            Ce qui fut fait. Durant toute la procédure, John resta auprès de Sherlock, ce qui calma le détective. Il détestait allez à l’hôpital, mais il comprenant qu’il fallait le faire afin de ne pas dévoiler le fait que John avait pu le guérir, donc il jouerait le jeu jusqu’au bout. Smith avait déjà été déplacé vers l’ambulance. Après qu’on eut retiré la balle de sa cuisse, Greg pourrait procéder à son interrogatoire. Il suffisait d’attendre quelques jours. Lorsque la civière de Sherlock fut montée dans l’ambulance, John essaya de le suivre, mais l’ambulancier lui refusa l’accès. Sherlock eu beau se plaindre, rien à faire. John n’était pas de la famille, alors il ne pouvait pas monter.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je serai derrière toi, Greg va m’amener à l’hôpital » rassura Sherlock et les portes de l’ambulance se refermèrent sur un Sherlock sous le choc.

            John chercha Greg du regard et le trouva avec Donovan. Il se dirigea vers eux

« J’ai besoin que tu m’amène à l’hôpital Greg, ils n’ont pas voulu me laisser monter et, tu connais Sherlock, il ne sera pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas là ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. Sally, occupez-vous de faire poster des agents à la chambre de Smith, je ne veux personne dans cette chambre à part nous ! »

« Bien patron » répondit Donovan

« Viens John, ne faisons pas attendre Sherlock … » dit Greg en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, John sur ses traces.

            Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital se fit en silence. John pu alors faire un débriefing des évènements. Encore une fois, ils n’avaient pas attendu les renforts et cela avait fait en sorte que Sherlock soit blessé. Il aurait dû entrer dans la pièce en premier ! Il était celui qui avait le pistolet nom de dieu ! Mais il y avait autre chose sur laquelle il devait se pencher. Lorsque Sherlock était tombé, il avait senti son cœur se briser, comme s’il perdait quelque chose d’important ! Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre … à aucun moment il ne s’était posé la question sur l’utilisation de son pouvoir de guérison, pour lui il n’y avait eu aucun doute qu’il allait sauver la vie de Sherlock, il n’était pas possible qu’il le laisse mourir sans rien faire ! Sherlock avait eu confiance en lui et il avait fait confiance à Sherlock. Et ensuite, il avait découvert que Sherlock aussi avait des pouvoirs ! C’était beaucoup d’information à emmagasiner en même temps ! Mais le principal point dans toute cette histoire était les sentiments qu’il avait ressentis. Cet évènement avait confirmé ce qu’il ressentait ces dernières semaines. Il ÉTAIT amoureux de son colocataire ! Il n’y avait plus de doute possible maintenant. Qu’allait-il faire de cette information maintenant ? La garder pour lui ou s’en ouvrir ? Sherlock n’était pas une personne qui réagissait bien dans des situations impliquant ce genre de sentiment. Il lui faudrait y aller à petite dose. Démontrer à Sherlock, par ses gestes, combien il tenait à lui. Il aurait le temps de s’habituer et quand John sentirait qu’il était prêt, il s’ouvrirait à Sherlock. Et si, par malheur, ses sentiments n’étaient pas retournés, il se contenterait de l’amitié du détective, c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

            Fort de sa décision, John sortit de ses pensées au moment même où Greg s’immobilisait devant Barts.

« Merci Greg. Je te texterai lorsque nous serons sortis, si tu as besoin de nos dépositions … »

« Ne t’en fais pas avec ça, prend soin de notre consultant. S’il y’a quoique ce soit de nouveau, je saurai où vous trouver! »

« Merci Greg, à plus tard ! » et John sortit de la voiture. 

           Il pénétra dans l’hôpital et demanda la chambre de Sherlock. Évidemment, on lui indiqua une chambre dans l’aile privée. Mycroft était déjà donc au courant et avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour assurer le confort de son frère. John se rendit donc à la chambre indiquée. Il entra doucement. Sherlock était étendu sur son lit. Un soluté était planté dans son bras et du sang était en train de lui être transfusé. Il semblait dormir alors John s’approcha doucement …

« Ne fais pas autant de manière John ! Je ne dors pas ! » lui dit Sherlock sans ouvrir les yeux

« Et bien, je m’en rends compte maintenant ! » dit John en avançant la chaise près du lit et en s’y installant « Qu’a dit le médecin ? »

« Rien ! Il a confirmé tes dires et a dit que je pourrai sortir demain matin ! On a pensé ma plaie et installé ce soluté, c’est tout ! Je leur ai dit que j’avais le meilleur médecin en ville … » conclut Sherlock avec le sourire

            John lui rendit son sourire

« Merci, c’est gentil. Euh à propos … »

« Ne t’en fais pas, on est dans le même bateau alors ton secret est en sécurité et je sais que le miens l’est aussi avec toi. En passant, Mycroft aussi fait partie du groupe … » dit Sherlock

« Ah oui ? Ouais, ma sœur également, c’était évident que Mycroft aussi … »

« Donc, tu peux guérir les blessures, pratique pour un médecin ! Quel autre pouvoir as-tu aussi ? » demanda Sherlock

            John s’assura que la porte était bien fermée avant de répondre.

« L’empathie … Je ressent les sentiments des autres … quand ils veulent bien les dévoiler … » répondit John

           Sherlock fut secoué. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. John savait-il ? Non, Sherlock avait bien caché ses émotions et John avait dit qu’l pouvait ressentir les émotions lorsque les gens voulaient bien les dévoiler … Il était en sureté. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il permette à John de « ressentir » ses émotions.

« Et bien, une chose est sure, ces pouvoirs te sont fichtrement utile dans ton métier … »

« En effet … Et toi, quel est ton 2e pouvoir ? » demanda John

« La prémonition. Comme tu peux le comprendre, il m’aide aussi dans mon métier … »

« Il t’aide dans tes déductions ? »

« Quelques fois, il m’avise de certain évènements aussi … En fait, avant d’entrer dans cette pièce, j’avais eu la prémonition que Smith allait tirer sur moi, je me suis vu tomber … J’étais certain que j’allais mourir quand j’ai ouvert la porte … Mais tu as changé le destin et je ne t’en remercierai jamais assez ! » dit Sherlock en baissant la tête

            John resta bouche bée ! Sherlock avait eu la prémonition et il n’avait rien fait pour l’empêcher de se produire ! Une rage monta en lui

« Sherlock ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’avoir rien fait alors ? Tu aurais pu me laisser entrer avant toi quand tu as eu cette prémonition … » commença John

« Et te laisser tuer à ma place ? Il n’en était pas question ! » répondit Sherlock « Tu me connais mal John, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te laisser mourir à ma place ! »

« Mais alors, tu aurais pu esquiver la balle, tu en avais amplement le temps avec l’information que tu avais reçue ! Pourquoi n’avoir rien fait ? » demanda encore John

            Sherlock ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n’avait rien fait. Il tentait de se persuader qu’il voulait ainsi protéger John … En fait, c’était la seule raison qui lui était venue à l’esprit quand il y avait pensé.

« Je n’ai rien fait parce que je voulais te protéger … » admit-il finalement « Je … je ne voulais pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute … J’ai pris la décision de ne pas attendre les renforts, comme d’habitude, c’était à moi d’en payer le prix … »

« Tu t’entends ? Tu dis des idioties ! Nous sommes deux dans cette affaire, si je l’avais voulu, je serais resté en arrière et j’aurais attendu les renforts ! Si je t’ai suivi c’était pour ta sécurité ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu te jettes devant une balle alors que tu avais la chance de t’en sauver ! Et tu comptes me persuader que tu l’as fait pour MA sécurité ! »

            John était en colère ! Il marchait de long en large devant le lit de Sherlock, ses poings se comprimant et se relâchant sans relâche.

« John … » commença Sherlock

« Non ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Enfin, plus rien par rapport à cette situation … Tu as eu de la chance que je sois un guérisseur … sinon, tu serais mort dans cet entrepôt ! Et que serait-il advenu de moi à ce moment-là ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ?? » demanda John

            Encore une fois, Sherlock ne sut quoi répondre.

« Non, évidement, tu n’y avais pas pensé … » dit John en se radoucissant. Il se réinstalla dans la chaise près du lit de Sherlock et il plongea son regard dans le sien « Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi, que tu n’es pas habitué à ce genre de situation … tu as été seul longtemps, alors te préoccuper de quelqu’un d’autre est nouveau pour toi … mais j’aimerais que tu te rendes compte que je suis là maintenant et que lorsque tu prends des décisions, il faut que tu penses à moi aussi, pas juste à ta petite personne … Tes décisions ont un impact direct sur moi maintenant … Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? » demanda John

            Sherlock soutint le regard du médecin. Ce que John lui demandait n’était pas aisé pour lui, mais il pouvait faire un effort. L’amitié du médecin lui tenait à cœur et maintenant qu’il se savait attiré par John, il avait encore plus de raison de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne entre eux. Il voulait plus qu’une amitié avec John alors il lui fallait y mettre du sien

«  Je te promet de faire des efforts. Ce n’est pas évident pour moi de prendre quelqu’un d’autre en considération … Mais ton amitié m’est précieuse alors je ferai en sorte de penser à ce que mes actes pourraient avoir comme conséquence sur toi dorénavant … » dit Sherlock en serrant la main de John brièvement

« Merci, c’est tout ce que je te demande … » dit John

            Sur ces mots, le docteur fit son entrée. Sherlock relâcha la main de John.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that chapter ! You can give me writing prompt if you like, I will be pleased to write them :)


	3. Chapter 3

« Bonjour M Holmes, Dr Watson … Bon, je vois que cette transfusion est maintenant terminée. Je vais vous enlever le soluté … Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Mieux … Dois-je vraiment attendre jusqu’à demain pour sortir d’ici ? Le Dr Watson peut très bien prendre soin de ma personne à la maison … »

« C’est la procédure standard Mr Holmes et le Dr Watson vous dira la même chose … Vous n’avez pas le choix ! » répondit le médecin en enlevant l’aiguille du bras de Sherlock.

            Sherlock soupira. Et John sourit. Il savait que Sherlock détestait les hôpitaux, mais la procédure était la procédure !

« Ne t’en fais pas, je resterai avec toi … » dit John

            Sherlock sourit, déjà, il se sentait beaucoup mieux !

« Je vais vous faire envoyer deux plateaux de repas, prenez des forces Mr Holmes, vous ne voudriez pas que l’on vous garde encore 24h de plus … »

            Et le médecin sortit. John se leva, se débarrassa de son manteau et releva ses manches. Il se pencha sur Sherlock

« Laisse-moi voir la cicatrice … » demanda-t-il

            Sherlock releva le vêtement d’hôpital pour révéler la cicatrice. John jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte. Pour se rassurer, il s’y déplaça et s’assura qu’elle était verrouillée. C’était l’avantage d’avoir une chambre privée … Quand il fut satisfait, il revint vers le lit et examina la cicatrice. Il avait fait du très bon travail, il était fier de lui. Il voulut tout de même s’assurer que tout était bien cicatrisé à l’intérieur aussi, alors il déposa sa main sur la cicatrice et la lueur dorée caractérielle de son pouvoir se déploya. Il examina le tout et fut satisfait de ce qu’il voyait. Tout avait bien cicatrisé à l’intérieur également, Sherlock était sain et sauf. Il retira sa main

« Parfait, tout est bien cicatrisé, j’ai fait un excellent travail ! »

« Comme toujours John … » sourit Sherlock

« Demain, quand nous serons à la maison, je te débarrasserai de cette cicatrice, on n’y verra plus rien » dit John

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tout de suite ? » demanda Sherlock

« Parce que le médecin trouverait bizarre le fait que tu avais une cicatrice aujourd’hui et plus rien le lendemain ! » dit John en souriant

            Sur ces entrefaites, l’on frappa à la porte. John alla ouvrir. C’était les plateaux de repas. Pendant que John aidait Sherlock à se redresser dans son lit, le préposé approchait la table portative et y installait les plateaux. Quand ce fut fait, il se retira discrètement. John approcha sa chaise encore plus du lit et s’installa confortablement. Il se saisit de son plateau et se mit à manger. Sherlock le regardait, estomaqué

« Comment fais-tu pour manger cette nourriture ? » demanda-t-il

« J’ouvre la bouche et j’y entre la nourriture … Tu devrais faire pareil. Bon, ce ne sont pas les repas préparés par Angelo mais c’est mangeable … Aller, tu n’as presque rien mangé aujourd’hui ! » dit John en utilisant son ton militaire.

            Résigné, Sherlock se saisit de ses couverts et commença à manger. La nourriture n’était pas la meilleure, mais comme John l’avait dit, c’était consommable. Il ne finit pas tout son plateau, mais mangea suffisamment au goût de John. Quand ils eurent terminé, John alla déposer les plateaux sur le chariot à l’extérieur de la chambre. Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, Sherlock s’était assoupi. Le stress de la journée l’ayant finalement rattrapé. John sourit. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il regardait Sherlock dormir. Il l’avait souvent vu dormir sur le sofa du salon. C’était le moment ou le détective était le plus vulnérable. Son visage se relâchait, il devenait un vrai livre ouvert. John pouvait alors ressentir toutes les émotions qui émanaient de Sherlock. En ce moment, il ressentait une paix intérieure, de la joie et de la satisfaction. Probablement dû au fait que John était à ses côtés, qu’il n’était pas seul dans cet hôpital.

            John s’installa dans son fauteuil. Il s’y calla et allongea les jambes. La dernière chose qu’il vit avant de s’endormir fut le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Sherlock.

            Lorsque Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ressentit une pression sur son bras droit. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur John. Il avait la tête appuyé sur son bras droit et dormait paisiblement. Sherlock sourit. Le médecin avait dû bouger pendant son sommeil. Sherlock combattit l’envie de passer sa main gauche dans les cheveux blonds cendrés du médecin … Pas encore, ce n’était pas le bon moment pour ce geste … Il repensa à leur discussion de la veille. L’émotion de John lorsqu’il avait dit à Sherlock que ce dernier n’avait pas pensé à ce qu’il serait advenu de lui si Sherlock mourrait. Pas besoin de pouvoirs d’empathie pour comprendre que le médecin avait des sentiments pour lui. Sherlock en avait eu la confirmation juste avec ces mots. Il savait maintenant que John avait des sentiments pour lui. Maintenant que ce fait était réglé, il lui fallait décider comment faire comprendre à John que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Sherlock n’avait jamais été bon avec les mots, il avait toujours laissé ses gestes parler pour lui. Maintenant il fallait décider quels gestes poser, à quel moment, pour que John comprenne ce qu’il voulait lui dire … Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la projection de son frère fit son apparition

_« Bon matin cher frère … Tu as l’air de te porter à merveille … »_ dit Mycroft

« Que veux-tu Mycroft ? » siffla Sherlock

_« Juste m’assurer que tu vas bien et que tu es bien installé. À ce que je vois, ton chien de garde est resté pour la nuit … »_

« Ne parle pas de John de cette façon ! » avança Sherlock, son ton plus protecteur que d’habitude

_« Voyez-vous cela ! Le grand détective a enfin fait la paix avec ses sentiments pour le médecin ! Tu fais des progrès énorme depuis que le Dr Watson est entré dans ta vie Sherlock, permet moi de te dire que je suis enchanté par cette perspective … »_ ironisa Mycroft

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires Mycroft ! Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de tes questionnements à propos de Lestrade … » avança Sherlock.

            La pique avait touché puisque Mycroft se tut quelques instants. Sherlock en profita pour lui jeter un coup d’œil. Il aurait eu bien besoin des pouvoirs de John en ce moment pour savoir quelles émotions traversait l’esprit de son cher frère … Finalement, Mycroft reprit la parole

_« Tu as raison. Ce ne sont pas de mes affaires, mais sache Sherlock que le fait de savoir John attaché à ta personne me rassure énormément. Je sais qu’il saura veiller sur toi et sur ton bien-être, ce qui m’enlève un poids sur la conscience … Quand lui diras-tu ? »_ demanda-t-il innocemment

            Sherlock releva la tête vers lui et ses yeux se rétrécirent en une fine ligne noire

« Encore là, cher frère, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! Ce que je fais de ma vie et avec qui je choisis de la vivre ne te regarde pas, encore moins quand et comment je dévoilerai mes sentiments à cette personne, si jamais je le fais ! Rappelle-toi le « pas gay » que John a toujours en bouche ! »

_« Oh mais tu es son exception, de cela j’en suis certain … Et tu sais, si jamais tu t’ouvres à John, peut-être que cela m’incitera à ouvrir la porte à Gregory …Bonne journée Sherlock »_

Et Mycroft disparu. Sherlock soupira. Comme son frère pouvait être épuisant ! Soudain, il ressentit du mouvement sur sa droite. John s’éveillait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte dans quelle position il était installé. Il se releva très vite, croyant que Sherlock ne l’avait pas remarqué … mais il en fut quitte pour une déception quand il vit Sherlock les yeux grand ouvert et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon matin John … Alors, bien dormi ? » demanda le détective

            John s’étira et roula des épaules. Merde ! Il était tendu ! Pas étonnant dans la position où il avait passé la moitié de sa nuit ! Il se rappelait s’être déplacé durant la nuit, passant d’une position allongée dans sa chaise à celle dans laquelle il s’était éveillé. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser dans cette position ? À sa connaissance, il n’avait pas rêvé et Sherlock non plus … Il détestait ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questionnements … Il releva la tête vers Sherlock

« Bon matin … Dans les circonstance, disons que oui … Misère, j’ai mal aux épaules ! » se plaint-il

« Quand nous serons à la maison, je te ferai un massage si tu veux … » répondit Sherlock avec un sourire énigmatique

« Nous verrons … je devrai m’occuper de ta cicatrice avant … »

            Sur ces mots, le médecin entra dans la chambre

« Bonjour Mr Holmes, Dr Watson … Alors, comment allons-nous ce matin ? »

« Prêt à retourner à la maison, cet endroit devient de plus en plus ennuyant … » répondit Sherlock dans un soupir exaspéré.

« Bien … Dr Watson, vous permettez que j’examine mon patient ? Si ce que je vois est satisfaisant, alors je signerai les papiers de sortie … »

« Bien sûr, faites, faites … » dit John en se levant et en s’éloignant du lit « Je vais aller chercher du café pendant ce temps … » et il sortit

            Lorsqu’il fut dans le corridor, il roula encore ses épaules et étira ses muscles. Il se sentait déjà mieux, mais la pensée de recevoir un autre massage de la part de Sherlock lui donna des frissons de plaisir. Seigneur ! Il se sentait comme un adolescent en attente de sa première relation sexuelle ! C’était humiliant ! Maintenant qu’il était certain de ses sentiments, il se sentait apeuré et gauche. Pourtant, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entrevoyait la perspective d’une éventuelle relation amoureuse ! Mais Sherlock … c’était différent ! Il fallait s’y prendre autrement avec lui dans le département sentimental. Il lui faudrait aller doucement, ne pas l’effrayer. Surtout ne pas l’effrayer ! Seigneur ! Il secoua la tête et se dirigea à la cafétéria. Il commanda deux cafés et des rôties, paya et remonta à la chambre. Quand il entra, Sherlock était en train de s’habiller. Déjà, il avait revêtu son pantalon et était en train de passer sa chemise. John eu alors une vue sur la peau pâle de son torse. Et cette vue assécha sa bouche ! Pourtant, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait Sherlock torse nu ! Le nombre de fois qu’il avait dû lui faire des points … Mais maintenant, cette vision l’attirait et lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Sherlock remarqua sa présence et boutonna sa chemise en le regardant

« Ça va John ? » demanda-t-il

« Euh … oui. Excuse-moi, j’avais la tête ailleurs. Tiens, un café et une rôtie, mange ! » commanda-t-il

            Sherlock le regarda en souriant. En effet, il avait la tête ailleurs et le détective savait exactement où ! Oh cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant … Se pourrait-il que John eu enfin fait la paix et accepter les sentiments qu’il avait envers lui ? Il lui faudrait tester sa théorie … Mais pas ici, Baker street serait surement un meilleur endroit. Il prit donc le café et la rôtie que le médecin lui tendait. Il termina de s’habiller et mangea sa rôtie. Quand il eut terminé, il se leva de son lit, empoigna son manteau et … attendit.

« Euh … ça va Sherlock ? »

« Oui John ! J’attends juste que tu daignes terminer ton petit déjeuner ! » soupira-t-il

« Oh d’accord … Je me dépêche ! » répondit John en engouffrant son reste de rôtie. Il but une gorgée de café pour faire passer le tout et finalement se leva de sa chaise et empoigna son manteau « Voilà, je suis prêt ! Allons-y ! »

« Enfin ! » répondit Sherlock en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

            Ils déambulèrent dans le couloir, prirent l’ascenseur et sortirent finalement de l’hôpital. Sherlock héla un taxi dès qu’ils se retrouvèrent sur le bord de la rue. Il donna leur adresse en grimpant à l’intérieur et John le suivit en refermant la porte. Le taxi démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Étrangement, ils pensaient à la même chose : comment allaient-ils se dévoiler l’un à l’autre. Comment deux hommes de leur âge pouvaient en être arrivés là ? S’en était pathétique ! Ils n’avaient plus 15 ans, ce ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça !

            Le taxi s’arrêta et John paya le chauffeur par habitude. Ils sortirent et la porte de leur appartement s’ouvrit en grand, révélant une Mme Hudson sur les bords de la crise de nerfs

« Sherlock ! John ! Enfin vous voilà ! Mycroft m’a prévenu de l’accident … Comment te sens-tu Sherlock ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le détective et le médecin entraient.

« Je vais bien Mme Hudson, ne vous en faites pas. Grâce à John, je vais bien … » répondit-il

« Oui, une chance qu’il était là ! Enfin, montez, je vous apporte du thé … » et elle disparue dans son appartement avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit …

            Ils montèrent donc. Ils accrochèrent leur manteau à la patère, se déchaussèrent et attendirent Mme Hudson. Cette dernière monta quelques minutes après eux, un plateau dans les mains. Elle servit le thé et tous trois s’installèrent confortablement au salon. Ils discutèrent de leur aventure et d’autres choses sans intérêts. Au bout d’une heure, Mme Hudson se rappela qu’elle devait rencontrer Mme Turner pour le déjeuner et elle les quitta. Sherlock et John poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Mme Hudson était très gentille mais parfois elle pouvait être très envahissante ! Lorsqu’il fut certain que la dame avait quitté l’immeuble, John alla fermer les portes permettant d’entrer dans leur appartement. Il glissa les verrous. Quand il fut satisfait quant au fait qu’on ne les dérangerait pas, il retourna au salon. Sherlock était allongé sur le sofa, dans sa pose habituelle. Il avança vers lui et s’agenouilla à ses côtés

« Sherlock ? »

« Oui John »

« Tu permets que je m’occupe de cette cicatrice ? Le plus vite elle disparaîtra, le plus vite nous pourrons mettre cette mésaventure derrière nous … »

            Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard à celui du médecin. John le soutint, faisant passer toute la sincérité dans le sien. Il savait que Sherlock lui faisait confiance.

« Vas-y John. Je suis impatient de te voir à l’œuvre ! La dernière fois, je n’y ai pas vraiment porté attention … » répondit-il

« D’accord, tu vas devoir enlever ton veston et ta chemise pour que je puisse travailler »

            Sherlock se redressa et s’exécuta. Quand il fut torse nu, John lui indiqua de s’allonger.

« Tu ne ressentiras rien d’autre que des chatouillements, comme j’ai déjà cautérisé la plaie à l’intérieur, il n’y aura aucune douleur. »

            Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration qu’il laissa sortir de ses poumons très lentement. Quand il fut prêt, il déposa sa main sur la cicatrice. La lueur doré apparue, mais contrairement à la première fois, où elle n’émanait que de la main de John, cette fois, Sherlock vit que John était enveloppé par la lueur, il irradiait ! Il ressentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, comme si John chassait tous les maux qui auraient pu se trouver en lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, sous le choc. John était magnifique ! Comme s’il se rendait compte de sa beauté juste à ce moment-là … Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre et vit la cicatrice lentement s’effacer. Quand elle fut complètement disparue, la lueur dorée s’estompa. Mais, lorsque John releva les yeux et regarda Sherlock, ce dernier eu l’impression d’y voir encore cette lueur, comme si les yeux du médecin irradiaient, comme sa personne il y avait quelque instant. Attiré comme un aimant par ce regard, Sherlock se redressa et, lentement, combla la distance qui les séparait. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du médecin il finit par briser le silence, son souffle chaud se déposant sur les lèvres de John

« John … C’était … Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? Cette lueur qui t’enveloppe quand tu utilises ton pouvoir … » commença-t-il. Il leva la main gauche et la déposa sur la joue droite du médecin, celui-ci s’appuyant dessus pour jouir de la caresse « John … Est-ce que … me laisserais tu … » bredouilla-t-il

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi Sherlock ! » dit John. Et n’attendant pas que le détective s’exécute, il fit le geste lui-même et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock 

           Sherlock se figea, surpris. Il n’avait jamais pensé que John finirait par faire le geste. Les lèvres de John étaient douces, elles se promenaient sur les siennes et Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’elles étaient faites pour épouser les siennes. Bien vite, il se remit de son choc et retourna le baiser, faisant promener ses propres lèvres sur celles du médecin. Tout à coup, John ouvrit les lèvres et sa langue brossa la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, comme pour lui demander la permission d’entrer. Sherlock ouvrit obligeamment les lèvres et la langue de John s’introduisit dans sa bouche. À ce moment-là, une décharge électrique traversa le corps de Sherlock. Le désir pur et dur ! Il y répondit de la seule façon qu’il connaissait. Il déposa son autre main sur la joue gauche de John et approfondit le baiser en inclinant la tête un peu vers la gauche. Il sentit John gémir de satisfaction. Ses sens fouettés par ce son, il approcha son corps de celui du médecin jusqu’à ce que leur torse entre en contact. Leurs langues s’explorèrent, se goûtèrent. Finalement, il leur fallut bien respirer alors John amena le baiser à sa fin et relâcha les lèvres de Sherlock. Il déposa son front sur celui du détective et plongea son regard dans le celui gris-vert de Sherlock.

« Depuis combien de temps attendais-tu de pouvoir faire ça ? » demanda-t-il

« Depuis trop longtemps ! Je n’étais tellement pas sur de tes sentiments … je ne voulais pas faire un geste et prendre le risque de perdre ton amitié si mes sentiments n’étaient pas retournés … »

« Et bien nous sommes deux beaux idiots ! Je voulais faire ça depuis des semaines mais j’avais peur de te faire fuir … » dit John en souriant

            Sherlock sourit. Sa main droite quitta la joue de John et alla s’enrouler dans ses cheveux. John ferma les yeux et goûta la caresse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Sherlock n’avait pas bougé, il étudiait les réactions de John.

« Tu sais que tu es un livre ouvert ? On voit toute la gamme des émotions passer sur ton visage ! Aucun besoin d’être un empathe pour comprendre ce que tu ressens ! » énonça-t-il

« Ah oui ? Et bien, pour ma part, je suis bien heureux d’avoir mon pouvoir d’empathie sinon, je ne saurais jamais à travers quelles émotions tu passes tellement tu es en contrôle ! » répondit John

            Sherlock s’avança de nouveau et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de John. Le baiser fut doux, lent et profond à la fois. Comme il n’était pas facile pour Sherlock d’exprimer ses sentiments par des mots, il laissa ce simple geste exprimer tous les sentiments qu’il ressentait pour le médecin. John ressentit ces sentiments émanés de Sherlock et il en ressentit une joie immense ! Sherlock l’aimait et John l’aimait en retour. Que pouvait-il demander de mieux ?

            Le baiser cessa et Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le sofa, entrainant John à sa suite. Il appuya donc sa tête sur son torse en soupirant d’aise. Ils restèrent dans cette position de nombreuses minutes jusqu’à ce que l’estomac de John manifeste sa présence !

« Je crois que je devrais aller nous préparer à déjeuner … Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il à Sherlock en se relevant

« Non John, je suis sur une enquête … Il nous faut attendre le résultat de l’interrogatoire de Smith … Je suis certain qu’il n’est pas notre tueur … Il y a un plus gros poisson à attraper au bout de notre ligne ! » répondit Sherlock

« D’accord … mais je vais te faire un thé, ce sera au moins ça ! »

« D’accord pour le thé … »

            John s’activa à la cuisine. Sherlock le regarda faire et s’étonna de trouver cela … réconfortant ! La présence de John était réconfortante ! Pourquoi ne s’en rendait-il compte que maintenant ? John revint au salon avec deux tasses de thé et une assiette contenant un sandwich aux tomates. Il remit la tasse à Sherlock et s’installa à ses côtés pour manger. Sherlock l’observait toujours, fasciné. Maintenant que le premier pas avait été fait, il se rendait compte de toutes les petites choses qui faisaient en sorte qu’il aimait John. La façon dont il préparait le thé, toujours parfaitement, la façon dont il préparait les repas, la façon dont il faisait en sorte qu’il se nourrisse, la façon dont il souriait, parlait, marchait, toutes ces petites choses qui faisait de John … John !

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça Sherlock ? » demanda John en mangeant son sandwich

« Je viens juste de me rendre compte de toutes les petites choses qui font de toi qui tu es … c’est fascinant ! Je ne m’étais jamais attardé à ces choses auparavant. » répondit Sherlock « Tu es magnifique John … Pourquoi ne l’ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt … »

« Arrête, tu me fais rougir … c’est embarrassant de se faire dire ces choses-là … »

« Et bien, je n’arrêterai pas de le dire maintenant … John Watson, tu es l’être le plus magnifique que j’ai eu la chance de rencontrer … » dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du médecin

            Le baiser fut très doux, comme si Sherlock avait peur que John ne se désintègre. Plus ils s’embrassaient, plus John sentait un désir monter en lui. Si cela ne s’arrêtait pas bientôt, il ne serait plus capable de se retenir.

« Sherlock … Seigneur ! Chacun des baisers que nous échangeons font monter mon désir de toi ! » murmura-t-il à l’oreille du détective

            Sherlock se raidit. Oh ! Il faudrait bien en venir à cette discussion à un moment ou à un autre ! Les seules fois où il avait expérimenté les relations sexuelles, il n’y avait trouvé aucun plaisir. Évidemment, il était gelé à ce moment-là, alors ceci expliquait cela. Il avait envie d’avoir ce genre de relations avec John, mais se sentait un peu … débutant sur la question alors que John avait de l’expérience, quoiqu’avec des partenaires de sexe féminin …

« John … je … » bégaya-t-il

« Chut Sherlock … Chaque chose en son temps … Je ne faisais qu’exprimer ce que je ressentais … Je n’ai pas l’intention de te sauter dessus … enfin pas tout de suite » dit John avec un petit sourire

            Ces mots rassurèrent Sherlock. John respectait sa personne, respectait le fait qu’il voulait prendre son temps. Il voulait apprendre à connaître ce qui faisait plaisir à John avant de faire le saut. Pour lui, c’était une marque de respect autant pour John que sa personne.

« Merci John. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n’en ai pas envie, au contraire, mais l’intimité n’est pas quelque chose avec laquelle je suis habitué. Je veux prendre le temps de connaître ce qui te fait plaisir, ce que tu aimes, avant d’expérimenter le reste »

« D’accord. Dis-donc, si nous regardions la télé un peu avant le diner ? » demanda John

« Seulement si tu acceptes que je pose ma tête sur tes cuisses … »

« Viens là ! » répondit John en amenant le détective vers lui

            L’après-midi fut tranquille. Contrairement à ce que John avait pensé, Sherlock ne passa aucuns commentaires sur les émissions qu’ils regardèrent. De temps à autre, le détective textait Greg pour savoir si l’interrogatoire de Smith avait eu lieu et à chaque fois, Greg répondait que non car il n’était pas encore sortit de l’hôpital, que cela irait surement au lendemain et d’arrêter de le texter à toutes les heures pour lui poser la même question ! Le diner fut une petite affaire, Sherlock refusant encore de manger. John se fit un plat de pâtes et le dégusta en compagnie de Sherlock au salon. Finalement, lorsque le temps d’aller au lit arriva, Sherlock demanda

« John … tu voudrais dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Tu … tu veux que je dormes dans ton lit ? »

« C’est bien ce que j’ai demandé oui … » répondit Sherlock en roulant des yeux

« D’accord. Laisse-moi le temps d’aller chercher mon pyjama et je te rejoins »

            John se leva et monta à sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock ferma la télé et les lumières et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il défit le lit, se dévêtit, enfila un bas de pyjama et s’allongea entre ses draps, attendant le retour de John. Ce dernier fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fait un arrêt à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Il avait revêtu son bas de pyjama et un t-shirt kaki. Il rejoignit Sherlock et s’allongea sur le dos. Il tendit le bras gauche vers lui et Sherlock vint appuyer sa tête au creux de son épaule. John déposa un léger baiser sur sa chevelure

« Bonne nuit Sherlock. Dors bien »

« Bonne nuit John » répondit-il en baillant

            Ils dormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre et leur sommeil fut l’un des meilleurs qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu depuis des années.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) Feel free to leave me prompts, I like those !


	4. Chapitre 4

Quand le soleil se leva sur Londres le lendemain matin, Sherlock était déjà réveillé depuis des heures. Il regardait John dormir et trouvait cela rassurant. La nuit qu’il venait de passer avait été parfaite. Collé contre John, enveloppé dans sa chaleur, son cerveau s’était tu et lui avait donné quelques heures de sommeil tranquille. Ce matin, il avait envie de caresser John, de savoir quel gestes lui donnaient des frissons, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller, alors il l’observait. John était allongé sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Cette position avait fait remonter le t-shirt kaki qu’il avait revêtu la veille et Sherlock pouvait voir son ventre et le bas de ses abdominaux. D’après ce qu’il voyait, John se gardait en forme. Il pouvait l’imaginer, dans sa chambre, à faire des push-up et des situps, comme lorsqu’il était dans l’armée. Le drap reposait sur ses cuisses et Sherlock pouvait deviner des cuisses musclées en dessous du bas de pyjama qu’il portait. Évidemment, courir avec Sherlock à travers Londres avait aidé à muscler ses jambes. Ses bras étaient aussi bien musclés. Bref, John était un quadragénaire très en forme et cela était très agréable à regarder. Soudainement, John bougea et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et sourit lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sherlock.

« Bon matin Sherlock, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda John

« Très bien merci, en fait, c’est la première fois que je dors aussi bien … C’est grâce à toi … » dit Sherlock en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de John

« Et bien, c’est la même chose pour moi, il me semble que cela fait une éternité que je n’ai pas aussi bien dormi » dit-il en souriant

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ? »

« Hum … Depuis que je suis réveillé, une seule envie me traverse l’esprit … » commença-t-il

« Et quelle est cette envie ? » demanda John 

Au lieu de répondre, Sherlock le lui montra. Il s’avança plus près et son visage se dirigea vers le ventre de John. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau moite et sa langue explora la peau exposée. John retint son souffle. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce geste de la part de Sherlock. La veille, quand John avait exprimé son désir de lui, Sherlock n’avait pas paru prêt à avoir des échanges plus intimes. Ce matin, il les initiait de son propre chef. John se concentra sur les émotions émanant de son partenaire. Il ressentait de la joie, de l’amour et une petite pointe de désir. Il décida tout de même de ne pas se questionner sur les gestes posés par le détective. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la caresse. La bouche de Sherlock se promenait sur son ventre. Elle était chaude et moite et donnait des frissons au médecin. La respiration de John s’était accélérée de même que son pouls. Il sentit Sherlock sourire contre sa peau, mais la bouche ne cessa pas sa promenade pour autant. Maintenant, les mains du détective se mettaient de la partie. Elles entrèrent sous le t-shirt de John et le remontèrent. La bouche suivit les mains et se mit à découvrir le reste du torse du médecin. Quelques instants plus tard, ledit t-shirt se retrouva roulé en boule au pied du lit. Sherlock continuait de découvrir le corps de John ….

« Sher…Sherlock ! » balbutia John 

Le détective releva la tête et regarda John, ses lèvres était rougies par les baisers qu’il avait laissé sur le torse de John

« Laisse-moi te toucher aussi … s’il te plait ? » 

Sherlock sourit et s’allongea sur le dos, ouvrant les bras au médecin. Celui-ci se pencha sur Sherlock et déposa ses lèvres sur son ventre. Sa langue se promena sur ce dernier et remonta sur son torse. John alla même jusqu’à lécher un mamelon. Ce geste fit haleter le détective et John sourit. Il remonta dans le cou de Sherlock, sa bouche remontant lentement vers son oreille. Il lécha le lobe de l’oreille et finalement, se déplaça vers la bouche de Sherlock. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le baiser fut passionné. La langue du détective fouillait scrupuleusement la bouche du médecin, voulant imprégner chaque détail de cette merveille dans sa mémoire. John gémit sous la force de la passion exprimée par Sherlock et sa main droite se mit à descendre vers l’entrejambe du détective.

Ce dernier, trop occupé, ne remarqua rien jusqu’à ce que la main du médecin se dépose sur son érection naissante. Il brisa le baiser et regarda John droit dans les yeux. Le choc que le médecin y vit lui fit retirer sa main.

« Désolé … Je me suis laissé emporter … je ne voulais pas … » bredouilla le médecin

« Non … non John, ne soit pas désolé. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce geste, mais … J’ai aimé … » dit Sherlock en baissant la tête

« Tes yeux ne disaient pas ce que tu viens d’exprimer, tu avais l’air choqué … »

« Je sais, mais c’était un bon choc … On peut recommencer dis ?? » 

John sourit et sa main revint sur l’entrejambe de Sherlock, frottant son érection de plus en plus dure, alors que sa bouche s’approcha de son oreille

« Tu aimes quand je te touches à cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de désir

« Oh oui ! » répondit Sherlock dans un murmure

« Tu voudrais que je te donne du plaisir Sherlock ? Que je mette ma bouche à cet endroit ? » demanda encore John Sherlock frissonna.

Le voulait-il ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et la seule réponse à laquelle il arriva fut la suivante

« Oh oui John … Montre-moi s’il te plait, montre-moi ce que c’est que de donner du plaisir à quelqu’un … » haleta-t-il

« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon seigneur » répondit John 

La bouche de John quitta l’oreille de Sherlock. John se redressa et s’installa entre les jambes du détective, ce dernier les ayants écartées d’instinct. John se saisit du pantalon de pyjama de Sherlock et le fit descendre lentement le long de ses longues jambes. Des frissons parcoururent le détective de ses orteils jusqu’au bout de ses cheveux ! L’anticipation le faisait haleter. Lorsque John se fut débarrassé du pantalon, sa bouche se déposa sur le mollet de Sherlock et, doucement, il remonta le long de la jambe, laissant une trainée de baisers sur son passage. Lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur du membre de Sherlock, ce dernier était fièrement dressé et attendait qu’on s’en occupe. John sourit. Il n’avait jamais fait cela avec un homme, mais il savait ce qu’il aimait qu’on lui fasse dans cette circonstance. Il lui suffisait d’appliquer tout ça sur Sherlock maintenant. Il se positionna juste au-dessus du membre de Sherlock et murmura

« Tu es certain que c’est ce que tu veux ? Quand j’aurai ma bouche autour de toi, il ne sera plus le temps de reculer … »

« OUI ! Oui, c’est ce que je veux ! » 

John déposa ses lèvres sur le gland déjà humide du détective. Il ouvrit la bouche et le membre entra dans sa bouche. Doucement, il suça le gland et passa sa langue dessus. Sherlock releva les hanches à ce contact, faisant entrer son membre un peu plus profondément dans la bouche du médecin. Ce dernier descendit encore plus bas sur le membre érigé et s’arrêta juste avant d’avoir un choc vagal. Il remonta par la suite. Il relâcha le membre de Sherlock et passa sa langue tout le long du membre, comme s’il léchait une glace.

« Seigneur John ! » s’exclama Sherlock « Ne t’arrête pas surtout … » implora-t-il 

Heureux de répondre au désir de son partenaire, John reprit le membre en bouche et effectua des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Sa main pris ses testicules en coupe et se mit à les caresser.

« Doux Jésus ! Je vais venir John, je le sens ! » La main de John vint remplacer sa bouche et il pompa de plus en plus vite.

« Laisse toi aller Sherlock … Viens pour moi … » dit-il à l’oreille du détective 

À ces mots, Sherlock ne se retint plus. Un liquide chaud et collant gicla et vint recouvrir la main de John et l’abdomen de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et il grognait sa délivrance. John cru entendre son nom dans ces grognements et il sourit. Lorsque Sherlock eu tout donné, ses hanches se reposèrent sur le matelas et il se mit à respirer un peu plus doucement. Il reprenait son souffle. Mais il cataloguait aussi toutes ces nouvelles sensations sans son palais mental afin de les analyser plus tard.

John se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sherlock entendit l’eau couler dans le lavabo et quelques instants plus tard, John revint avec une serviette. Il grimpa dans le lit et nettoya doucement le ventre de Sherlock ainsi que son membre maintenant au repos. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il retourna à la salle de bain, rinça le tout et revint au lit par la suite.

Il s’allongea aux côtés du détective et s’appuya sur son coude, le visage dans sa paume. Il regarda Sherlock en souriant.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il 

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha avant de répondre

« Ça va … Merci John … c’était merveilleux. Bien que je ne sois pas vierge, je l’étais au niveau du plaisir et ce que tu viens de me donner était merveilleux … Tellement que » il se releva sur son coude et, avec sa main gauche, il appuya sur le torse de John pour qu’il se couche « Tellement que j’ai envie de te redonner la pareille » termina-t-il un éclair de désir dans les yeux 

John se laissa aller sur le matelas, souriant. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de répondre

« Ce n’est pas obligatoire Sherlock, je ne faisais pas ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour. » dit-il.

Sherlock le fit taire en l’embrassant. Franchement, il apprenait vite. Même s’il connaissait le mécanique d’une relation sexuelle, hier encore, ses baisers étaient nerveux, presqu’enfantin. Maintenant, il embrassait John avec une expertise toute nouvelle et John ne s’en plaignait pas du tout. Quand le baiser cessa, par besoin d’oxygène, Sherlock approcha sa bouche de l’oreille de John et murmura

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi maintenant … Tu verras, j’apprends vite … Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir John … » 

Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent le corps du médecin et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il devait se retenir, il ne voulait pas aller jusqu’au bout, pas encore. Il voulait faire de leur première fois une soirée spéciale. Mais il avait vraiment envie que Sherlock lui donne du plaisir. Il lui faudrait donc retenir ses envies, ses désirs et accepter ce que Sherlock était prêt à lui donner. Il ouvrit les yeux et répondit

« Vas-y ! Montre-moi ce que tu as appris … mets tes nouvelles connaissances à l’œuvre … »

Sherlock ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa bouche se déposa dans le cou du médecin et ce dernier renversa sa tête pour lui donner plus d’accès. La bouche descendit le long de sa gorge. Elle se déplaça sur son torse et alla titiller ses mamelons déjà durs. John se rendit alors compte que cette zone de son corps était très érogène. Jamais ses anciennes conquêtes n’avaient posé leurs bouches à cet endroit, mais maintenant que Sherlock le faisait, il se rendait compte qu’il aimait ce contact à cet endroit. Sherlock s’en rendit compte également et s’attarda un peu plus longtemps dans ce coin. Ce faisant, les gémissements de John devinrent plus profonds. Satisfait de ce qu’il entendait, Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de dire

« Je veux t’entendre gémir mon nom … Savoir que je te donne du plaisir m’excite au plus haut point … »

John ne retint pas ses gémissements et Sherlock continua ses pérégrinations. Sa bouche descendit jusqu’au ventre de John et y laissa une trainée de baisers. Sa langue joua dans son nombril et, là encore, John découvrit une nouvelle zone érogène qui lui était inconnue. Vraiment, il allait de découverte en découverte aujourd’hui. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock avait retiré le pantalon de pyjama de John. Finalement, la bouche du détective s’arrêta juste au-dessus de son membre. Sherlock releva les yeux vers John

« Je vais te prendre dans ma bouche maintenant … Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il 

John ne put même pas répondre tellement il était ému, tout ce qu’il put faire fut de hocher la tête positivement. Sans lâcher le médecin du regard, Sherlock pris le gland de John dans sa bouche et passa sa langue dessus, initiant un mouvement circulaire tout autour. John frissonna et ses hanches se levèrent de leur propre chef. Sherlock engloutit un peu plus le membre et sa langue se mit à caresser la veine qui le parcourait. John ne put retenir ses gémissements. Il n’était que frissons et gémissements. Sherlock accéléra le mouvement, sa tête allant de haut en bas. La tête de John retomba sur l’oreiller

« Sherlock … Seigneur ! Ta bouche fait des merveilles … » arriva-t-il à articuler 

Il sentit le sourire de Sherlock contre son membre. Ce dernier accélérait encore la cadence, si bien que quelques instant plus tard, John sentit qu’il était sur le point de crier sa délivrance

« Seigneur ! Ça s’en vient … Sherlock … » 

Ce dernier ne se retira pas, au contraire, il accéléra encore et finalement, John atteignit l’orgasme le plus fort qu’il n’avait jamais eu ! Sa semence se rependit dans la bouche du détective qui n’hésita pas à avaler chaque goutte que le médecin lui donnait. Lorsqu’il fut certain que John lui avait tout donné, il se retira en léchant ses lèvres.

« Tu as un goût sucré John … » dit-il en souriant John ne put s’empêcher de rire à cette affirmation.

Son rire cessa au moment où les spasmes de son plaisir cessaient. Sherlock s’allongea alors contre lui en déposant sa tête contre son torse

« Alors, c’était bien ? » ne put-il s’empêcher de demander, de la nervosité dans sa voix

« Sherlock … c’était plus que bien … c’était … fantasmagorique ! C’est le plus bel orgasme que j’ai eu … » répondit-il.

Sherlock le regarda étonné

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sérieux ! De ma vie je n’ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort. Alors, merci … » ajouta-t-il en embrassant le détective sur le dessus de sa tête.

Sherlock fut très fier de lui. Il avait donné du plaisir à son partenaire et en avait reçu. C’était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée depuis longtemps.

Soudainement, il avait hâte de passer à la prochaine étape et il s’en ouvrit à John

« John … J’aimerais bien passer à la prochaine étape … je sais qu’avec toi ce sera très différent, je suis impatient maintenant d’y arriver … » énonça-t-il en rougissant quelques peu John prit le temps d’assimiler cette demande.

Oui, il était impatient lui aussi mais il voulait absolument que leur première fois sois vraiment spéciale. Sherlock était un être à part et ses expériences sexuelles passées avaient été désastreuses. Il voulait que la leur, LEUR première fois, soit inoubliable pour Sherlock. Alors, il allait faire en sorte que cela se réalise, quitte à devoir reporter le tout pour encore quelques jours

« Sherlock, regarde-moi » et le détective leva les yeux vers lui « Je suis aussi impatient que toi d’arriver à cette prochaine étape mais je tiens à ce que cette première fois entre nous te sois inoubliable. Je veux faire en sorte que ce soit une expérience hors du commun, autant pour toi que pour moi, tu comprends ? » et le détective hocha la tête « Bon, alors nous allons nous y rendre doucement, d’accord ? Et lorsque nous y serons, ce sera LA meilleure expérience de toute ta vie, je te le promets » conclut-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du détective. « Entre temps, rien ne nous empêche de nous faire plaisir mutuellement … » ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement Sherlock sourit aussi et reposa sa tête sur le torse de John.

Sa main droite reposait sur son ventre et il se mit à dessiner des cercles sans fin. Cela fit soupirer le médecin.

« J’aimerais me réveiller de cette façon à tous les matins tu sais … » avança Sherlock

« Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas ici dorénavant ? »

« Tu … tu veux que je déménage mes effets ici ? » demanda John

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n’ai plus envie de perdre mon temps … Nous avons tourné en rond assez longtemps … » avança Sherlock.

Il releva la tête

« Tu es la personne que j’attendais John … Sans vraiment le savoir mais bon … Alors, pourquoi perdre encore du temps ? » 

John regarda Sherlock et ressentit une détermination à toute épreuve. John savait déjà que lorsque Sherlock avait quelque chose en tête, il était difficile de le faire changer d’idée. De plus, il avait raison. À leur âge, ils savaient ce qu’ils voulaient. Ils savaient que ce qu’ils vivaient était réel et fort. Alors il sourit, de ce sourire que Sherlock aimait tant, et répondit

« D’accord. Quand cette enquête sera terminée, nous déplaceront mes effets ici … » il se pencha pour prendre le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains.

Il savait que les mots qu’il allait dire seraient important. Il regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux et continua

« Je t’aime Sherlock Holmes … »

Sherlock laissa aller un souffle qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il retenait. Il sourit et soutint le regard de John.

« Je t’aime aussi John Watson. Plus que tu ne peux te l’imaginer » et il combla la distance entre eux pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du médecin 

Et à ce moment-là, le téléphone de Sherlock émit le son d’un texto entrant, ce qui gâcha passablement l’atmosphère romantique qui s’était installée. Sherlock sourit contre les lèvres de John et se sépara de lui, ce qui fit bouder John. Sherlock tendit la main vers son bureau et le téléphone se retrouva dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard. Ce simple geste étonnait encore John. Il n’avait jamais côtoyé de télékinésiste. Et maintenant, il serait le témoin de cet étonnant pouvoir à chaque jour de sa vie. Sherlock ouvrit ses messages textes et sourit. John ressentit aussitôt le changement d’émotions. L’amour était toujours présent mais il ressentait aussi de la joie. Ce devait donc être Greg

« Greg ? » demanda-t-il

« En effet M l’empathe » sourit Sherlock. « Smith est sorti de l’hôpital et a été transféré au Yard. Ils doivent faire son interrogatoire et Lestrade veut que j’y assiste. Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-il 

John soupira. Il ne pouvait pas y aller, il avait promis à Sarah de faire quelques heures à la clinique aujourd’hui. En fait, leur entente était qu’il devait faire au moins une journée complète par mois. Normalement, John faisait cela en une seule journée, ce qui réglait le problème, mais ce mois-ci, Sherlock avait eu beaucoup d’enquêtes et il l’avait accompagné sur chacune d’elles. Il lui restait encore 4h à faire et il avait promis à Sarah de les faire aujourd’hui

« Je ne peux pas. J’ai promis à Sarah de faire mes 4 dernières heures aujourd’hui. Vas-y et quand vous aurez fini, viens me rejoindre à la clinique, nous rentrerons ensemble, d’accord ? » dit-il en caressant la joue du détective Sherlock soupira d’aise et profita de la caresse quelques secondes.

Il était déçu que John ne puisse pas l’accompagner mais il comprenait qu’il avait aussi des obligations.

« D’accord … Une dernière chose … Gardons notre relation secrète encore quelques temps … J’ai envie de vivre cela avec toi. Bien que nos amis seront surement heureux pour nous, j’aimerais attendre avant de le leur dire … » conclua-t-il en rougissant John sourit.

Il pensait la même chose que Sherlock. Une idée lui illumina l’esprit

« Je pensais à la même chose … Et de plus » dit-il, la voix très basse à cause du désir qu’il ressentait pour lui

« Avoir une relation clandestine est des plus … excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? » 

Sherlock sourit. Franchement, ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Sur ces mots, John sortit du lit et récupéra son pantalon de pyjama et son t-shirt.

« Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, je me rend à la clinique. »

« D’accord, je prends le prochain tour. Si nous prenions le même taxi ? » dit Sherlock « tu me déposes au Yard et ensuite, tu continues à la clinique ? »

« D’accord ! » dit John en disparaissant dans la salle de bain Sherlock entendit l’eau de la douche et se rallongea sur son lit.

En seulement 24h, il venait de lier sa vie à celle de John. En lui déclarant ses sentiments et en recevant la déclaration de ceux de John, ils formaient maintenant un couple ! Il se sentait maintenant complet. Tous les morceaux du puzzle qu’était sa vie étaient maintenant en place et formaient une image claire et nette dans son esprit, celle d’une vie de couple avec l’homme qu’il aimait. S’il avait su qu’il se sentirait ainsi, il aurait fait le saut plus tôt ! John le complétait parfaitement, le faisait se sentir meilleur. Même leurs pouvoirs se complétaient ! Avec le pouvoir d’empathie de John, ils pourraient savoir d’avance comment se sentait un suspect et s’il leur mentait. Et avec son pouvoir de guérison, l’hôpital ne serait plus un arrêt nécessaire s’il se blessait durant une enquête. Plus Sherlock y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que le destin avait bien fait les choses. Il les avait réunis et maintenant, ils formaient un tout indestructible. La douche s’arrêta et il entendit John sortir de la salle de bain et se diriger vers l’escalier montant à sa chambre. Sherlock se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se nettoyer.

Lorsque John fut seul dans sa chambre, il s’assied sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir aux dernières 24h. Sa vie venait de changer du tout au tout ! Sherlock et lui formait maintenant un couple et il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait que celui-ci serait fait pour durer. Il savait son amour sincère pour le détective et savait que l’amour de Sherlock pour lui était également sincère. Il s’embarquait dans une nouvelle aventure avec l’homme qu’il aimait et il était impatient de voir où cela allait les mener. Lui qui avait toujours clamé être hétérosexuel, le voilà qui formait maintenant un couple avec un homme ! Mais Sherlock n’était pas n’importe quel homme, il était son exception. Il savait qu’il ne serait jamais attiré par aucun autre homme dans sa vie, alors c’est pourquoi il se considérait toujours comme hétérosexuel mais avec une exception. Et il était très heureux que cette exception soit Sherlock. Il entendit la douche s’arrêter et sortit de sa rêverie. Il se dépêcha de s’habiller et descendit au salon.

Sherlock sortit de sa chambre au même moment, vêtu de son éternel habit noir. Par contre, il portait une chemise mauve. Cette chemise avait toujours été la préférée de John … Elle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et, il fallait l’avouer, elle complémentait son torse à merveille, se moulant à ce dernier comme une seconde peau. John ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer

« Cette chemise devrait être illégale ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Sherlock avec un air surpris 

John s’approcha de lui et enserra sa taille de ses bras

« Parce qu’elle se moule tellement bien à ton corps qu’elle ne laisse rien à l’imagination … Tu es magnifique et elle a toujours été ma chemise préférée … » répondit John

« Et bien, je vais faire en sorte de la porter le plus souvent possible … » ajouta Sherlock en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du médecin

Le baiser s’intensifia et un éclair de désir les transperça d’un bout à l’autre de leur corps. Leurs langues se mélangeaient et leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps frénétiquement. John inclina sa tête vers la droite pour approfondir le baiser et il entendit Sherlock gémir. S’il ne s’arrêtait pas tout de suite, ils allaient se retrouver au lit ! John se sépara donc de Sherlock

« Allez, je vais être en retard … Ne fais pas cette tête … Si tu te comportes bien, tu auras droit à tout ce que tu souhaites de moi ce soir … » dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres

« Tout ce que je veux ? » demanda Sherlock

« Tout à part la relation complète … Rappelle-toi, celle-ci sera la plus spéciale des relations que tu auras alors fais en sorte d’être patient encore quelques jours » précisa-t-il Sherlock fit la moue.

Il se sentait prêt mais John insistait pour qu’ils attendent encore. Finalement, la raison l’emporta. Si John insistait tant pour que leur première fois soit un évènement spécial, il n’allait pas lui gâcher son plaisir. Il savait qu’en entrant dans une relation avec quelqu’un, il lui faudrait faire des compromis, alors celui-ci serait son premier ! Il relâcha John et le dirigea vers la porte.

« Allez, allons-y ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard ! »

« D’accord, d’accord, ne pousse pas ! » dit John en riant 

Ils enfilèrent leur manteau et leurs souliers et se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le trottoir devant le 221B. Sherlock héla un taxi et ils montèrent. Sherlock donna l’adresse du Yard et le taxi repris sa route. Durant le trajet, John sentit la main du détective frôler la sienne. Surpris, il se retourna et le fixa du regard. Sherlock sourit et John lui sourit en retour. C’était tout ce côté secret qu’ils voulaient conserver. Le fait qu’ils soient les seuls au courant de leur relation leur donnait une impression de clandestinité et c’était cette impression qui faisait de leur relation naissante une chose excitante. Le taxi s’arrêta finalement devant le Yard. Avant de descendre, Sherlock donna l’adresse de la clinique au chauffeur et paya sa partie de course. Il prit la main de John en vitesse et serra ses doigts entre les siens

« À plus tard … » dit-il en sortant de la voiture

Lorsque la porte se referma, le taxi poursuivit sa route vers la clinique emportant la moitié du cœur de Sherlock avec lui. 

Soupirant, Sherlock se dirigea vers l’entrée du Yard. Pendant qu’il montait à l’étage des homicides, il se forgea une expression des plus neutres. Il ne fallait pas que Lestrade se doute de quoi que ce soit à propos de John et lui. Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, ce que les officiers virent était simplement le Sherlock habituel, suffisant et sûr de lui. Il se dirigea illico vers le bureau de Lestrade et entra, sans cogner, comme d’habitude …

« Alors, comment se passe l’interrogatoire ? » demanda-t-il à Greg

« Et bonjour à toi également Sherlock … John n’est pas là ? » demanda Greg

« Non, il devait remplir ses obligations envers la clinique. » répondit Sherlock avec le ton le plus neutre possible

« Ah … d’accord. Bon, suis-moi, Donovan est avec Smith. Je crois que ce ne sera pas facile de lui sortir les vers du nez. Tes déductions nous serons fort utiles … » dit Greg en sortant de son bureau

Relâchant un soupir, Sherlock suivit Greg. Ils s’installèrent dans la pièce adjacente à la salle d’interrogation. Donovan posait les questions, Smith répondait, mais l’on voyait qu’il cachait quelque chose. Sherlock enleva son manteau et son veston, il releva ses manches et amena une chaise près de la vitre qui lui permettait de voir dans la salle d’interrogation. La journée allait être longue ! 4h, il avait 4h pour découvrir ce que Smith cachait et il avait bien l’intention d’y arriver pour pouvoir retrouver John le plus rapidement possible. Il se concentra donc sur Smith et sur son non-verbal, espérant qu’une prémonition puisse lui venir qui l’aiderait à résoudre cette enquête.

Il savait que Smith n’était qu’un intermédiaire, celui qu’il cherchait, le meurtrier, se cachait encore et il fallait découvrir qui il était afin de le mettre hors d’état de nuire. Les résultats de l’autopsie pratiquée par Molly sur les corps des deux victimes avaient révélé la présence d’une toxine qui lui était inconnue. La mort relevait directement de cette toxine. Lorsque Sherlock pris connaissance du rapport, que Greg venait de lui passer, il en déduit que cette toxine était probablement une nouvelle drogue sur le marché.

« Ce qui a tué nos victimes est surement une nouvelle drogue que le meurtrier est en train de tester. Il utilise des junkies comme rat de laboratoire en pensant que la police ne s’en occupera pas parce, justement, ce sont des toxicomanes. » exposa Sherlock

« Et qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Greg

« Le fait que Molly n’ai pu déterminer la sorte de toxine … Si elle ne sait pas ce que c’est, c’est parce que c’est nouveau. Et les dossiers des victimes nous affirment qu’ils étaient des toxicomanes … » avança Sherlock « De plus, lorsque nous avons examiné les corps sur la scène de crime, ils ne dégageaient aucune odeur. Habituellement, lors d’une mort par overdose de drogue, le corps laisse une odeur nous permettant d’identifier assez facilement de qu’elle drogue il s’agit … » termina-t-il

« Bon … Nous avons un début … Suffit maintenant de trouver qui essaie cette drogue … » avança Greg « Et c’est ce Smith qui peut nous mener à lui ! » termina-t-il

« En effet … Je crois que nous allons devoir faire le jeu du bon et du mauvais policier si nous voulons arriver à quelque chose … »

« Et tu te proposes pour faire le mauvais policier ? » demanda Greg

« Pourquoi pas ! De toute façon, tu as l’air beaucoup trop gentil pour faire ce rôle ! » répondit Sherlock en faisant un clin d’œil

« Et Donovan ? Elle peut être assez méchante quand elle le veut … » ajouta Greg 

Sherlock reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. En effet, celle-ci pourrait être parfaite pour le rôle mais elle ne possédait pas assez de mordant au goût de Sherlock. Hors, ils avaient 4h pour trouver qui était le meurtrier ! Quand ils sauraient qui il était, ils pourraient se mettre à sa recherche et le mettre hors d’état de nuire. Sherlock espérait faire cette arrestation en compagnie de John. Leur première arrestation depuis qu’ils étaient officiellement un couple ! Il se tourna vers Greg

« Je n’enlève rien à Sally, mais elle n’a pas assez de mordant à mon goût, à ce rythme-là, nous serons encore ici demain matin ! Si tu veux régler cet interrogatoire le plus rapidement possible, laisse-moi faire le mauvais policier … » dit-il, un sourire en coin 

Greg regarda Sherlock. Normalement, il n’avait pas le droit de le laisser mener un interrogatoire, il n’était pas un policier … Mais Sherlock avait raison, s’ils voulaient mettre hors d’état de nuire ce criminel, il leur fallait découvrir le plus rapidement possible qui il était. Et Smith était leur clé. Donovan ne serait pas contente, elle menacerait surement de se plaindre au commissaire, mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle faisait cette menace et Greg avait toujours réussi à faire en sorte qu’elle ne se rende pas jusque-là. Il savait que Sally n’appréciait pas Sherlock en tant que personne, mais elle savait apprécier l’aide qu’il leur apportait … Il prit donc sa décision en ce sens

« D’accord. Je vais faire sortir Sally de la salle. Je vais discuter un peu avec Smith et si ça ne donne rien, je t’y enverrai. Fais en sorte de nous avoir un nom, un seul, et ce sera suffisant. » dit Greg

« Parfait … Tu me connais, je peux être très persuasif quand je le veux … »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne dois pas frapper un témoin Sherlock ? »

« Mais non ! Ne t’en fais pas, je garderai mes mains dans mes poches ! » dit Sherlock en roulant des yeux.

Sur ces mots, Greg sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la porte de la salle s’ouvrir et Sally en sorti. Greg la remplaça dans la salle et commença son interrogatoire. Sally déboula dans la salle adjacente où se trouvait le détective en grommelant

« Seigneur ! J’aurais dû m’en douter ! » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez là ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi Sally … Passez une belle journée ? Oh c’est vrai, la femme de Philippe est à la maison, que c’est dommage, vous serez toute seule cette semaine … Et bien, ça vous donnera le temps de réfléchir au bien-fondé de cette relation non ? Entre temps, laissez-moi faire mon travail … » déduisit Sherlock en se retournant vers la vitre

Comme d’habitude, Sally resta bouche bée par les déductions que venait de faire le détective et elle l’en détesta encore plus ! Greg protégeait cet homme, elle ne pouvait alors rien faire contre lui, mais un jour, elle trouverait son point faible et informerait le commissaire de toutes les transgressions que Lestrade avait faite pour permettre à Sherlock de les assister. Oui, elle causerait surement un tort irréparable à son patron, et elle ferait son possible pour qu’il ne perde pas son poste, mais au moins, elle aurait la satisfaction de rayer Sherlock Holmes des scènes de crimes du département des homicides ! Mais pour l’instant, elle allait jouer le jeu. 

Après de longues minutes d’interrogatoire, Greg n’arrivait plus à soutirer d’information. Il se leva et sortit de la salle. Il revint dans celle où se trouvaient Sherlock et Sally

« Je n’arrive plus à lui titrer quoi que ce soit. Qu’as-tu réussi à déduire jusqu’à maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Sherlock

« Il sait qui est le meurtrier. Il connait son nom mais n’a jamais vu son visage, il ne lui a parlé qu’au téléphone. Il n’est qu’une marionnette dans tout ça … Et je le sais parce que son non verbal le crie si fort que même un enfant de 5 ans le comprendrait ! » dit-il en se retournant vers Sally

Sally ne répondit rien, se contentant de soulever les sourcils.

« Autre chose avant que je ne t’envoie là-bas ? » demanda encore Greg

« Non … Tout ce qu’il t’a dit, je le savais déjà. » Sherlock se leva et regarda Greg.

« Vas-y … mais fait très attention, tu connais les limites … Je ne veux pas de problème avec le commissaire … entendu ? » dit Greg en regardant particulièrement Sally

« Mais oui, ne t’en fais pas. Allez, à plus ! » dit-il en sortant de la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Greg et Sally le voyait apparaître dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Il fallait lui donner le crédit, Sherlock savait jouer un rôle à la perfection. Et celui du mauvais policier allait parfaitement à sa personnalité sociopathique. Greg était ébloui par ce qu’il voyait et il prenait des notes à la vitesse de l’éclair. Sally aussi était impressionnée, elle devait l’avouer. Elle n’aimait pas Sherlock, n’aimait pas qu’il se mêle des affaires du Yard, mais, un autre côté de son cerveau ne cessait de lui rappeler que sans lui, nombre d’enquêtes n’auraient pas été bouclées et les criminels hanteraient toujours les rues de Londres. Elle soupira. Et reporta son attention sur l’interrogatoire.


	5. Chapitre 5

Pendant ce temps, à la clinique, John travaillait sans relâche afin de combler les heures qu’il lui restait à faire pour ce mois-ci. Déjà, 3 patients avaient défilés dans son bureau. À ce rythme, il aurait vidé la salle d’attente en un rien de temps ! Entre chaque patient, il prenait le temps de vérifier ses textos, au cas où Sherlock le contacterait pour lui dire qu’ils en avaient déjà terminé avec Smith. Au bout d’une heure, toujours aucun message de son détective … L’interrogatoire devait mal se dérouler. Le suspect devait être difficile … Tout ce que John espérait c’était que Sherlock agissait de façon appropriée ! S’il n’avait pas de nouvelles de Greg non plus, c’était que tout allait bien. 

Après 3h d’un travail acharné, Sarah vint le voir dans son bureau

« Bonjour John ! Dis-donc, tu as vidé la salle d’attente ! Il n’y a plus personne ! »

« Et bien tant mieux, c’est signe que je fais mon travail » dit-il en souriant

« En effet … Il reste 1h, tu veux prendre un café avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pourquoi pas …» dit-il 

Ils sortirent de son bureau et se rendirent à la cafétéria. John commanda les cafés, paya et alla retrouver Sarah à une table. Leur relation n’avait pas été de longue durée. Elle avait été la première femme avec qui il avait tenté d’avoir une relation stable après son retour d’Afghanistan. Malheureusement, avec son style de vie et la présence de Sherlock, ça n’avait pas fonctionné. Mais ils étaient tout de même restés amis. Finalement, avec ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie en ce moment, c’était une chance que sa relation avec Sarah n’est pas fonctionnée. À la pensée de Sherlock et de ce qui s’était passé entre eux ce matin, John sourit. Un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sarah

« John ? Tu m’as l’air bien heureux tout à coup … » dit-elle « Oh ! Ne me dis pas que … Tu as rencontré quelqu’un n’est-ce pas ? Oh ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » dit-elle encore en tapotant sa main droite « Celle qui t’as enfin mis le grappin dessus est une fille chanceuse … » finit-elle 

Si elle savait ! John décida de ne pas la contredire. Oui il était amoureux et oui, il était chanceux d’avoir Sherlock dans sa vie, mais Sarah n’avait pas à savoir, du moins pas tout de suite, qu’il était amoureux d’un homme et non pas d’une femme.

« Et bien, tu vas me dire qui c’est ? » demanda encore Sarah

« Euh … non … c’est … c’est tout nouveau et nous … nous voulons garder cela pour nous encore un petit peu … désolé … » répondit-il en rougissant

« Ça va, je comprends. Tout nouveau tout beau ! C’est normal que vous vouliez être discret. Je te souhaite que cela fonctionne, tu mérites d’être heureux John. » dit-elle avec le sourire « Bon, retournons au boulot, il y a surement des patients maintenant dans la salle d’attente »

« Merci Sarah ! Merci de ne pas me mettre de pression, je l’apprécie. » dit John

« C’est à ça que servent les amies non ? Allez, allons-nous occuper de ces quelques patients et nous pourrons fermer après … Tu pourras retourner à ta dulcinée ! » dit-elle.

Et avant que John puisse répondre, elle avait disparue dans son bureau, appelant le prochain patient. John secoua la tête en souriant. Quand elle saurait, elle serait surprise ! John « pas gay » Watson en amour avec un homme ! Mais quel homme ! Sur ces pensées, il retourna à son cabinet et s’appliqua à son travail. 

Du côté de Sherlock, on avait eu des développements. Finalement, le jeu de Sherlock avait porté ses fruits. Smith avait donné l’information qu’ils recherchaient, à savoir le nom de celui qui avait créé la nouvelle drogue utilisée pour tuer le couple de junkie. La seule chose qu’il n’avait pu donner était la localisation de cette personne, car bien humblement, il ne la connaissait pas, n’ayant eu que des contacts téléphonique avec ce monsieur. Sherlock le croyait et, après plus de 2h d’interrogatoire, Smith avait été retourné dans sa cellule.

« Beau travail Sherlock. Et je dois dire que je suis impressionné, tu as su garder ton calme … Les enseignements de John ont fini par porté leur fruits … » dit Greg 

Sherlock roula des yeux mais décida de ne pas relever. Juste la mention du nom de John lui rappelait leur activité de ce matin. Il fit tout un effort pour garder l’expression de son visage la plus neutre possible avant de répondre

« Et bien, il fallait bien que ça serve un jour, non ? Rendons à John tout son crédit et passons à autre chose … »

« Oui … nous allons nous mettre à la recherche de ce type. Je te contacte dès que j’ai des nouvelles. » répondit Greg

« Allez Donovan, au travail ! » dit-il à Sally avant de sortir de la pièce

À première vue, Greg ne voulait pas qu’il les aide à retrouver ce type. Auparavant, il en aurait été offusqué et aurait fait ses recherches de son côté. Éventuellement, il aurait retrouvé le criminel et s’en serait occupé avec l’aide de John (comme ils avaient fait pour Smith). Mais maintenant, avec les changements récents dans sa vie, il ne lui semblait plus aussi important de se mettre à la recherche de cette personne. Maintenant, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était de se retrouver avec John. Il prit donc son manteau et sortit de la pièce. Greg l’intercepta avant qu’il ne prenne l’ascenseur

« Sherlock ! Pas de stupidité tu m’entends ! Laisse nous retrouver ce Larken. Je te promet que tu pourras être là lors de l’arrestation … » répéta-t-il 

Sherlock ne répondit même pas.

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit, il entra, se retourna et sourit aimablement à l’inspecteur alors que les portes se refermaient sur lui. Greg en resta bouche bée. Que se passait-il avec Sherlock ? Il n’était pas comme d’habitude … Hier encore il était arrogant, prenait des risques incommensurables, se foutait de tout et de tous tant que son enquête était résolue. Et maintenant, 24h plus tard, il n’était plus le même … que s’était-il passé ? Il savait que s’il posait directement la question au détective, ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas. Il devrait alors demander à John. S’il s’était passé quelque chose, John serait au courant.

Sherlock sortit du Yard et héla un taxi. Il donna l’adresse de la clinique en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à John

« Serai à la clinique dans 5 minutes – SH » 

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

« Bien, j’ai terminé, je t’attends dehors. Des développements ? – JW »

« Je te raconterai … Tu m’as manqué … - SH » 

John sourit en lisant la réponse de Sherlock. 4 petites heures de séparation et le détective s’ennuyait déjà !

« Tu m’as manqué aussi … Sarah a compris que j’avais quelqu’un dans ma vie … Mais elle croit que c’est une femme – JW »

« Quelle surprise elle aura quand elle saura ! – SH » 

À ce moment-là, le taxi s’arrêta devant la clinique. John descendit les marches et alla rejoindre Sherlock. La porte s’ouvrit et il entra, donnant l’adresse de Baker street avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il regarda Sherlock et sourit

« En effet, elle sera drôlement surprise … Alors, ces développements ? » 

Et Sherlock lui raconta tout. Comment Sally avait mené la première partie de l’interrogatoire et n’avait rien récolté. Ensuite, le fait que Greg et lui eut décidé de jouer au bon et au mauvais policier (Sherlock étant le mauvais policier). Finalement, comment Sherlock avait tiré les vers du nez à Smith après 2h d’un interrogatoire serré. Il ajouta même comment Greg avait été impressionné qu’il ait gardé son calme durant tout ce temps ! John fut fier d’entendre ce dernier fait.

« Tout ça est de ta faute John … Tu me rends plus humain … » dit Sherlock

« Et bien, j’en suis heureux. S’il y a une chose que je veux que les gens se rendent compte à ton sujet, c’est que tu es un humain et non pas une machine ! » dit-il en lui serrant la main furtivement.

Sherlock était heureux, heureux que John soit fier de lui, heureux d’avoir un homme tel que lui dans sa vie, heureux d’être enfin perçu pour la personne qu’il était vraiment, bref, heureux tout court ! John ressentit toute cette émotion et ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Finalement, le taxi s’immobilisa devant le 221B. John paya le chauffeur et les deux hommes sortirent. Sherlock déverrouilla la porte et ils montèrent à leur appartement. Sherlock se débarrassa de son Belstaff et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Il se plongea dans ses réflexions. Une enquête avait besoin d’être résolue et bien qu’ils ne puissent participer aux recherches, cela n’empêcherait pas Sherlock de se plonger dans son palais mental à la recherche de potentiels indices pouvant les aider à trouver Larken. S’il avait déjà rencontré cet homme quelque part, ou en avait entendu parler, son souvenir serait imprégné dans son palais mental. Il avait aussi mis son réseau de SDF sur le coup. Maintenant, il suffisait d’attendre.

John se rendit à la cuisine et commença à se préparer un repas. Il ne demanda pas à Sherlock s’il avait faim, il n’avait pas mangé ce matin, donc John allait automatiquement lui préparer quelque chose. Il prépara des pâtes avec une sauce rosée, quelque chose de simple. Lorsque ce fut prêt, il apporta une assiette à Sherlock, la déposant sur la table du salon. Le détective ouvrit les yeux et vit l’assiette. Soupirant, il se releva tout de même et commença à manger. John sourit. Sherlock avait enfin compris que de se battre avec John ne mènerait à rien, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa santé. Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé leur repas, John s’installa dans son fauteuil et se mit à lire le journal. Sherlock avait repris sa position indiquant qu’il continuait de rechercher des indices qui pourraient les aider à trouver Larken. La soirée se passa en silence.

Lorsque John senti la fatigue le gagner, il se leva et vit que Sherlock était toujours dans son palais mental. Soupirant, il décida d’aller dormir dans sa chambre. Il aurait aimé dormir avec son amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas le distraire de son travail. Il fit donc attention en montant à sa chambre afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se dévêtit et se coucha, rabattant le duvet sur lui. La chaleur de Sherlock lui manquait, mais il réussit quand même à s’endormir. 

Vers 3h du matin, il fut réveillé par le mouvement du matelas. Ensuite, il sentit deux long bras lui enserrer la taille. Finalement, il sentit un long torse se coller contre son dos et des longues jambes se mêler aux siennes. Sherlock était venu le rejoindre. Souriant, il garda le silence et se rendormit.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla de nouveau, vers 7h, Sherlock était toujours là. Allongé sur le dos, il respirait doucement, profondément endormi. John se releva sur son coude gauche et se mit à l’observer. Invoquant son pouvoir de guérisseur, il passa sa main au-dessus du corps de Sherlock, faisant un examen approfondi de sa personne. Heureusement, il ne détecta aucun problème de santé majeur, outre le fait que, pour sa grandeur et son âge, Sherlock ne mangeait pas assez ! Mais ça, il le savait déjà … Au moins, il avait maintenant la certitude que Sherlock était en bonne santé.

Il observait toujours son détective lorsque celui-ci se mit à papillonner des yeux, signe qu’il se réveillait doucement. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et sourit.

« Bon matin Sherlock … Tu m’as surpris cette nuit, je m’attendais à dormir seul … »

« Hum … La fatigue m’a rattrapé et lorsque j’ai vu que tu ne dormais pas dans mon lit, je suis monté. Il me semble que nous avions décidé que MA chambre était maintenant NOTRE chambre ? »

« Euh … oui … en effet. Pardonne-moi, c’est l’habitude. Je crois que lorsque tu ne dormiras pas avec moi, j’aurai encore l’habitude de venir ici. Laisse-moi m’adapter à la situation tu veux ? » dit-il en caressant la joue de son amour. 

Soupirant sous la caresse, Sherlock ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant le geste. Finalement, il répondit

« Et si nous transformions cette pièce ? Je pourrais en faire un laboratoire ! Un endroit où je pourrais faire mes expériences sans accaparer la cuisine … qu’en dis-tu ? »

« J’en dis que c’est une excellente idée ! Enfin, notre cuisine aura l’air d’une cuisine ! Je pourrai cuisiner sans avoir peur de retrouver des parties de corps dans le frigo ! Tu es brillant ! » dit John en embrassant son détective. « Lorsque cette enquête sera finie, nous nous mettrons à la tâche, d’accord ? »

« D’accord. Bon, je vais aller voir si Lestrade m’a texté, on ne sait jamais, ils ont peut-être enfin trouvé où se cache Larken ! » dit Sherlock en quittant le lit

« Tu n’as rien trouvé à son sujet dans ton palais mental ? » demanda John

« Non, malheureusement. Et crois-moi, c’est frustrant ! » Sherlock sortit de la chambre et descendit au salon.

John sortit du lit, et le suivit. En sortant de la chambre, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard. Cette chambre n’était plus la sienne dorénavant, il faudrait qu’il fasse son nid dans celle de Sherlock. Pas qu’il s’en plaigne, au contraire ! Mais il était nostalgique, cette chambre avait été le premier endroit où il s’était sentit chez lui à son retour d’Afghanistan !

« Une nouvelle étape de ma vie commence, il faut savoir laisser les choses derrière soi … J’embarque dans la plus belle aventure de ma vie avec l’homme que j’aime … » il toucha son épaule droite, là où la blessure paraissait encore « Le destin nous a réuni, rien ne pourra nous séparer, à part la mort ! De ça, j’en suis certain ! » et sur ces pensées, il ferma la porte. Il ne viendrait ici, dans les prochain jours, que pour prendre des vêtements, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait le temps de déménager le tout dans sa nouvelle chambre. 

Il descendit l’escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Sherlock consultait ses textos.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il

« Rien ! Lestrade dit qu’ils cherchent toujours … Je lui ai dit que je n’avais rien trouvé de mon côté … Seigneur c’est frustrant ! »

« Je sais, mais pour l’instant nous ne pouvons rien faire d’autre qu’attendre. Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui, STP. Rien d’autre » dit le détective 

Soudain, John vit l’ordinateur portable de Sherlock se soulever de la table de travail. Sherlock amenait l’ordinateur à lui en invoquant son pouvoir de télékinésie.

« Tu es paresseux ce matin dis-donc ! » 

Sherlock roula des yeux ! Il s’installa à la table de la cuisine et ouvrit son portable. Pour les prochaines minutes, John serait incapable d’avoir une conversation avec Sherlock. Il en prit son parti et alla s’installer au salon avec sa tasse de café, ses rôties et le journal. La matinée se passa en silence, les seuls bruits que l’on pouvait entendre dans l’appartement étant le cliquetis des touches d’ordinateur et le tournement des pages du journal. John aimait ces heures de silence. Ça lui permettait de relaxer et d’emmagasiner de l’énergie pour la prochaine chasse. Il avait eu le temps de manger, de prendre sa douche et de s’habiller alors que Sherlock était encore en pyjama. Finalement, après le déjeuner, alors que John écoutait la télé et que Sherlock venait d’aller s’habiller, l’on entendit sonner à la porte. Mme Hudson alla ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard, Greg entra dans l’appartement.

« Nous l’avons débusqué ! Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il

« Texte moi l’adresse, nous te suivons » répondit Sherlock en mettant son manteau. Il se tourna ensuite vers John « Tu ferais mieux d’aller chercher ton pistolet … » lui dit-il

John monta l’escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Il récupéra son arme dans la boîte cachée au fond de sa penderie, s’assura qu’elle était chargée, et redescendit. Il enfila son manteau et rejoignit Sherlock sur le trottoir. Ce dernier avait déjà héler un taxi et l’attendait. Il grimpa et la voiture redémarra

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il

« Market street » répondit Sherlock 

Le quartier des affaires ! Ce Larken était en moyen ! Normal pour un revendeur de drogue …

« Lestrade nous attends avec Donovan. Nous entrerons dans la maison et appréhenderons Larken. Pas besoin d’une cavalerie pour ça … » termina Sherlock

« Bien. Plan simple, dénouement simple, parfait. » énonça John. 

Il pouvait déjà sentir l’adrénaline courir dans ses veines. L’excitation de la chasse, l’anticipation de son dénouement et maintenant, l’espoir que tout se passe pour le mieux pour eux. Le taxi s’arrêta derrière une voiture grise sans identification. John devina que c’était la voiture de Greg. D’ailleurs, l’inspecteur et son sergent les attendaient. Sherlock paya le chauffeur et ils descendirent. Ils allèrent rejoindre Greg et Sally.

« Ah vous voilà ! » dit Greg « Voici le plan. 4 portes. Donovan prends la porte de derrière, Sherlock, celle du côté droit, John la porte principale et je m’occupe de la porte du côté gauche. Nous aurons un contact radio, je veux que tout le monde fasse un rapport de sa progression. On cherche. Le premier qui trouve Larken avise les autres de sa position. ON NE PREND AUCUN RISQUES INUTILES … » dit-il en regardant Sherlock droit dans les yeux, pour être certain que le détective avait bien compris « John tu as déjà ton arme, en voici une pour toi Sherlock » lui dit-il en lui tendant un pistolet « Et voici vos radios. Poste 2. Bon, aller vous installez, je donnerai le signal pour entrer. » et il s’éloigna en compagnie de Sally 

Sherlock attendit un peu et lorsque Greg eut disparu de sa vue, il se pencha vers John et l’embrassa passionnément. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

« Sois prudent … » dit Sherlock

« Toi aussi … STP, ne fais rien de stupide … » ajouta John

« Je te le promet. Ce que tu m’as dit il y a quelques jours à propos de mes décisions est encore frais à ma mémoire … »

« Bien. Allons-y » dit John 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et se séparèrent devant la porte principale. John prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il entendit la voix de Greg dans son oreille droite

« Vous êtes en position ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui » répondit Sally

« Affirmatif » répondit Sherlock

« Oui » répondit-il

« À mon signal … 3 … 2 … 1 … GO! »

D’un seul geste, les 4 portes furent ouvertes par 4 coups de pieds. John se retrouva dans le vestibule, devant un grand escalier. À sa droite, une penderie. Il l’ouvrit, pour vérifier, et n’y trouva rien d’anormal.

« Je suis dans le vestibule, devant un escalier, je vais monter, rien à signaler dans l’entrée » annonça-t-il 

Sherlock se retrouva dans une bibliothèque. S’il avait eu le temps, il se serait mis à regarder les livres qu’elle contenait. Il y avait une belle collection, probablement qu’elle valait des milliers de livre ! Il fit le tour de la pièce, n’y trouva rien d’anormal. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il fit son rapport

« Rien à signaler dans la bibliothèque, je passe à une autre pièce » 

Greg, pour sa part, se retrouva dans un salon. Bien décoré, avec beaucoup de boiserie. S’il avait pu en profiter, il se serait installé devant l’âtre avec une bière et un bon match de rugby ! Il étudia la pièce dans ses moindres recoins et n’y trouva rien d’anormal, il annonça aux autres

« Rien à signaler non plus au salon, je vais voir une autre pièce » 

Et Sally ? Elle se retrouva dans une grande cuisine moderne. Elle abaissa son pistolet quelques peu, abasourdie par la vue d’une grande cuisine moderne, équipée avec tout ce qu’une femme pouvait rêver d’appareils électroménager … Si elle en avait eu le temps, elle aurait aimé se mettre à cuisiner une paëlla pour les garçons, mais elle n’avait pas ce temps. Reprenant son professionnalisme, elle fit le tour de tous les coins et recoins de la cuisine et n’y trouva rien à redire. Elle fit donc son rapport

« Rien dans l’immense cuisine. Je passe à une autre pièce. »

Pendant ce temps, John avait gravit les escaliers, doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer les lattes de bois sous son poids. Lorsqu’il fut arrivé au haut des marches, Il se retrouva dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes.

« Je suis dans un couloir, il y a au moins une dizaine de portes, je vais examiner les pièces une par une » fut le dernier rapport qu’il fit. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’il venait d’examiner une pièce vide et une immense salle de bain, il fut pris par surprise. Un objet lourd s’abattit derrière sa tête et il s’effondra. De ce fait, son oreillette et son micro tombèrent au sol ainsi que son radio et son pistolet. Le bruit se répercuta dans les oreillettes des 3 autres qui étaient en ce moment au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque Sherlock entendit ce bruit dans son oreillette, il voulut se précipiter vers l’escalier, mais Greg l’en empêcha

« Sherlock ! Pas de risques inutiles ! »

« Oui mais … John ! Je dois l’aider ! Je ne peux pas le perdre Greg, plus maintenant ! » répondit le détective, qui soudainement, s’était rappelé le prénom de l’inspecteur. 

Le dit inspecteur leva un sourcil, intrigué par ce que le détective venait de dire. Mais, là encore, il n’avait pas le temps de faire une introspection sur le sujet, John avait besoin d’eux et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il se tourna vers Donovan, en tenant toujours fermement le bras de Sherlock

« Sally, appelez des renforts et les ambulanciers, allez les attendre dehors, Sherlock et moi allons nous occuper de récupérer John » 

Bien qu’elle n’était pas d’accord, et son regard le prouva, elle fit ce que son patron lui demandait. Elle sortit de la maison par la porte principale et alla appeler les renforts avec la radio installée dans la voiture de Greg. Il se retourna vers Sherlock

« Bon, maintenant, nous allons monter, doucement. Larken ne sait pas encore que John est accompagné, sinon il aurait récupérer la radio et nous aurait parlé. Soit il est stupide ou il n’a pas remarqué la radio. L’effet de surprise joue en notre faveur. Je monte le premier, tu couvres mes arrières. » décida-t-il 

Sherlock hocha la tête. Peut lui importait qui allait monter le premier, il voulait aider John et ce le plus rapidement possible ! Pourquoi n’avait-il pas eu de prémonitions pour l’aviser de ce qui allait se passer ? Habituellement, il en avait toujours ! C’était à n’y rien comprendre … Tassant ce sujet loin dans son palais mental, pour y revenir plus tard, il suivit Greg dans son ascension. Ils arrivèrent au haut de l’escalier et Sherlock remarqua le pistolet de John. Franchement, ce Larken était vraiment stupide ! Sans se préoccuper de ce que Greg allait en penser, il tendit la main et le pistolet se retrouva dans sa main gauche (il tenait le sien dans sa main droite). Greg se tourna vers lui.

« Tu … Tu viens de faire voler ce pistolet non ? Tu es télékinésiste ? » demanda-t-il

« Il me semble que c’est évident non … » répondit le détective

« Seigneur ! Trop d’informations … J’en apprends trop en même temps … Bon, il y a de la lumière sous cette porte, nous allons nous y rendre et voir ce que l’on peut en tirer. Tu ne défonces pas la porte, tu attends que je décide ce que nous allons faire, compris ? » 

Sherlock hocha la tête. Greg en fut abasourdi. Depuis quand Sherlock l’écoutait-il ?? Vraiment, trop de choses avaient changées en si peu de temps, il faudra qu’il en parle avec John quand tout ceci sera terminé. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près de la porte en question. Greg fit un signe à Sherlock et celui-ci se plaça d’un côté de la porte alors que Greg s’installait de l’autre côté. Ils se mirent à écouter ce qu’il se passait dans la pièce. Au début, il y eu le silence. Après quelques minutes, la voix de Larken leur parvint

« Ah Docteur Watson, c’est si gentil de vous joindre à moi ! Désolé pour le coup sur la tête, j’espère ne pas y être allé trop fort ! » 

Sherlock se raidit. John avait mal et il ne pouvait pas se soulager lui-même ! Il allait faire du mal à ce Larken, au moins autant qu’il en avait fait à SON John ! Mais pas tout de suite, il devait encore attendre avant de se dévoiler, il leur fallait plus d’informations. Greg avait ouvert son téléphone et était en train d’enregistrer la conversation.

« Humpf … Disons que vous avez la main forte … Mais bon, je devrais m’en tirer avec une commotion mineure … » répondit John 

Sherlock bouillait ! Ses doigts se refermaient sur les pistolets, ils les serraient tellement fort qu’il en avait mal …

« Bien, bien … Alors, où se trouve notre cher détective ? Je vous le demande parce que je suis certain que vous n’êtes pas venu seul, ça ne serait pas votre genre. Où l’un va, l’autre suit, c’est une évidence … » 

John ne répondit pas. Brave John ! Brave petit soldat ! Ne jamais dévoiler des informations qui risqueraient de faire déraper la mission. Sherlock pouvait l’imaginer relever la tête fièrement et soutenir le regard de Larken … et il fut fier de lui !

« Bien … Je vois que je devrai utiliser d’autres moyens pour vous soutirer des informations … » 

Sherlock se raidit, qu’allait-il faire ? Il lança un regard vers Greg. Ce dernier lui fit un signe positif. Sherlock l’interpréta comme la bénédiction qu’il attendait. Il prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha. Il se plaça devant la porte et regarda Greg une dernière fois. Ce dernier chuchota

« Je couvre tes arrières. Rien de stupide, je le répète. S’il fait un geste violent envers toi ou John, j’interviendrai. Il me faut plus de preuves sur ce qu’il a fait pour pouvoir l’arrêter, fais-le parler ! »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Avant même qu’il n’enfonce la porte, il entendit un coup de feu ! Son cœur fit 3 tours et son pied enfonça la porte. La scène devant lui lui donna mal au cœur. John était assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées derrière son dos. Une blessure à la cuisse toute fraîche. Il ne cillait pas, ne criait pas, il gardait sa fierté et soutenait le regard de Larken, le défiant d’essayer autre chose … John tourna la tête vers lui à son entrée fracassante et lui sourit. Sherlock se concentra sur Larken, ses deux pistolets pointés sur lui. Ce dernier se retourna, sourire en coin

« Ah M Holmes ! Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Désolé d’avoir abîmé votre ami, mais il est un peu … non coopératif. Ça doit venir de son passé militaire j’imagine » dit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être aussi enthousiaste que vous au sujet de notre rencontre … » énonça le détective.

Il se tourna alors vers John

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Aussi bien qu’un homme avec une balle dans la cuisse peut aller … Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas une blessure trop grave … Je devrais boiter un peu pendant quelques temps, mais ça va aller. » répondit-il 

Un peu rassuré, Sherlock reporta son regard sur Larken. En quelques secondes, il connaissait l’histoire de sa vie. Élevé en Finlande dans une famille unie, 2 frères plus âgé. Des études en chimie, 2 BAC de deux universités réputées. Carrière de chimiste en Finlande. A épouser une britannique … Morte il y a 15 ans le laissant seul avec une fille … Ils ont émigrés en Angleterre il y a 10 ans. Sans travail pendant quelques années, il a rencontré des gens infréquentable, une chose en amenant une autre, il a grimpé les échelons du cartel et en est maintenant à sa tête, ce qui explique son aisance actuelle. Très intelligent, très cultivé. A des amis hauts placés … Se croit intouchable à cause de ses relations, mais c’est qu’il ne connait pas Sherlock ni les relations qu’il a avec le gouvernement !

« Vous avez terminé vos déductions M Holmes ? Évidement que je suis au courant, je connais beaucoup de chose sur vous. Je connais aussi beaucoup de choses à propos du bon Dr Watson. Comme le fait qu’il est un guérisseur et qu’il ne peut se guérir lui-même ! Comme c’est dommage ! » dit Larken en tournant le pistolet vers John 

Alors qu’il allait tirer de nouveau, Sherlock laissa tomber le pistolet de John et tendit la main vers Larken, le pistolet vola vers lui, épargnant à John une autre blessure. John relâcha le souffle qu’il ne se rappelait même pas avoir retenu !

« Et bien, merci d’avoir confirmé mes soupçons M Holmes ! C’était la seule information que je n’arrivais pas à confirmer. Je pensais avoir un cobaye pour tester ma nouvelle drogue, mais maintenant, j’en ai deux. Comme c’est pratique … » 

Sherlock vrilla son regard sur Larken. John put y voir une envie de meurtre passer. Sherlock ne se retiendrait pas longtemps ! Il savait que Greg devait être de l’autre côté de la porte, il ressentait son anxiété. Il voulait que Sherlock fasse parler Larken pour recueillir plus de preuves. Il fallait que John calme Sherlock

« Sherlock ? … Sherlock ! Regarde-moi …. Regarde-moi mon cœur … » murmura John.

L’utilisation des deux derniers mots fit se retourner le détective et se raidir l’inspecteur !

« Je sais que tout ce que tu as envie de faire en ce moment c’est de trouer ce fils de pute de balles pour ce qu’il m’a fait mais je t’en prie, ne le fais pas. Nous avons une enquête à boucler tu te rappelles ? JE VAIS BIEN ! Ne t’en fais pas pour moi … Fais ce qu’on t’a demandé de faire ! » termina John 

Sherlock compris ce qu’il voulait dire. Greg lui avait dit de faire parler Larken, c’est ce qu’il allait faire. Ensuite, il le blesserait, autant sinon plus qu’il n’avait blessé John !

« Comme c’est charmant ! Le détective et son bloggeur … en amour ! Non mais ! Si je m’attendais à ça ! Ça en devient encore plus intéressant ! » dit Larken

« Bon, maintenant que nos liens intimes sont établis, revenons-en aux faits ! Pour l’instant, j’ai la main mise sur vous, j’ai 3 pistolets et vous n’en avez aucun. Dites-moi, pourquoi avoir créé cette nouvelle drogue ? » demanda Sherlock

« Vraiment ? Vous n’en avez pas déduit la raison encore M Holmes ? Vous m’étonnez ! Votre nouvelle relation vous embrouille l’esprit ou quoi ? Vous me décevez beaucoup M Holmes … »

« Ne l’écoute pas Sherlock ! Tu es le plus brillant dans cette pièce ! Ce n’est pas ce qui nous lie qui t’empêche de faire quoi que ce soit et tu le sais ! » cracha John en soutenant le regard que Larken avait posé sur lui

« Tu as raison John … En fait, ce qui nous lie nous rend plus fort ! Maintenant, répondez à la question avant que je ne perde mon sang froid ! » dit le détective en serrant les dents

« Bon, d’accord, je vais vous dire mon petit secret. Voyez-vous, je ne détiens aucun pouvoir. Ma femme et ma fille non plus. Je suis très intelligent, pourquoi suis-je donc né sans pouvoir particuliers ? Et pourquoi certaines personnes ont des pouvoirs ? » commença-t-il

« Tout simplement parce que vos parents n’avaient pas de pouvoirs et que les nôtre oui ! C’est un truc génétique. Vous ne pouvez avoir de pouvoir si vos parents avant vous n’en avaient pas » dit John

« Et bien … Ce n’est pas juste ! Soit tout le monde en a soit personne n’en a ! Alors, j’ai créé cette nouvelle drogue pour éliminer les pouvoirs et ma foi … j’y suis parvenu ! Les jeunes sorciers adorent tellement cette drogue qu’ils en deviennent accroc encore plus rapidement qu’avec la cocaïne. Prise sur le long terme, elle fait disparaître les pouvoirs, n’est-ce pas génial ? » 

John et Sherlock se regardèrent. Cet homme était complètement fou ! Cette drogue allait être très dangereuse si elle s’écoulait sur le marché. Et tout ça par jalousie ! Greg, pour sa part, avait toutes les preuves qu’il lui fallait. Il arrêta l’enregistrement. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d’entrer dans la pièce avec Sherlock et de procéder à l’arrestation de ce malade !

« Et ceux qui en sont morts ? Vous en faites quoi ? Vous n’avez pas qu’enlever leurs pouvoirs à ces jeunes, vous les avez tués, tout simplement ! » dit John avec colère

« Que voulez-vous que j’y fasse ? Ce n’est pas moi qui leur ai injecté la drogue, du moins pas ceux qui sont morts … S’ils ne savent pas comment doser leur doses, ce n’est pas mon problème ! Quoi que ça fait des sorciers de moins sur Terre. Tous les cobayes que j’ai utilisés sont bel et bien vivants, ça je peux vous le garantir ! Ils sont toxicomanes mais bien vivants … » dit-il avec le sourire

« Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? » demanda Sherlock

« Ce que je compte faire ? Miranda ? Viens ici ma belle … » 

Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce. Elle tenait une seringue dans sa main. Elle s’arrêta près de John et attendit. Pas besoin d’être super brillant pour deviner ce qui allait se passer ! John sentit Sherlock se raidir et sentit la panique l’envahir. Sherlock réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de sortir son amant de cette mauvaise situation.

« Je vous présente ma fille, Miranda. En fait, c’est elle le cerveau derrière cette nouvelle drogue, n’est-ce pas ma chérie ? » 

La jeune femme baissa la tête. John ressentit de la honte. Donc, elle avait été poussée à fabriquer cette drogue !

« Oui père … » répondit-elle néanmoins.

« Et c’est elle qui aura l’honneur d’injecté notre bon Dr Watson avec cette drogue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la substance ne vous tuera pas, elle ne fera qu’annihiler vos pouvoirs. La dose a été calculée selon votre poids, il ne faudra qu’une seule dose pour vous rendre tout à fait normal … » ajouta Larken « Et si ensuite vous devenez accroc, et bien, ce ne sera pas mon problème … » finit-il 

John regarda Sherlock. Le détective humecta ses lèvres sèches. Il était désemparé ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n’avait aucun plan ! Aucune façon de tirer John de là, à moins de tirer sur Miranda et son père. Deux pistolets, deux balles, facile. Il ne tirait pas aussi bien que John, mais la distance n’était pas grande, il y arriverait. Doucement, il déplaça son poids sur sa jambe droite et distança ses bras, le pistolet gauche visant Miranda et le pistolet droit visant son père. Il regarda John qui lui fit un signe de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu’il avait compris ce qu’il voulait faire. Larken n’avait pas remarqué ce petit manège, trop concentré sur les manipulations que sa fille faisait avec la seringue. Quand il vit qu’elle était prête, il dit

« Chérie, fait nous l’honneur de libérer M Watson de ses pouvoirs … »

Alors qu’elle levait le bras, et que Sherlock allait appuyer sur les détentes, tout se figea … Enfin, tout sauf ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs.

« Qu’est-ce que … » marmonna Sherlock

« Allez Sherlock, va chercher John, détache le et déplace le, je ne pourrai pas tenir bien longtemps ! » dit Greg

« Lestrade ? »

« Oui oui, on est dans le même club … Allez ! » 

Sherlock abaissa ses armes et se rendit près de John. À ce moment-là, Miranda bougea.

« Laissez-moi vous aidez Dr Watson » dit-elle en déposant la seringue

« Quoi ? Vous aussi ? Comment se fait-il que votre père ne soit pas au courant ? » demanda John

« C’est une longue histoire. Dépêchons nous, le temps ne sera pas figé pour toujours »

« À qui le dites-vous ! » répliqua Greg 

Elle s’agenouilla près de John et mis sa main sur sa plaie. Une lueur bleue émana de ses mains. Elle travailla aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, retirant la balle et cautérisant la plaie. Elle n’était pas aussi experte que John, n’ayant pas pratiqué souvent, mais au moins, elle répara les dommages.

« Voilà. »

« Merci Miranda. Nous ferons en sorte de prendre tout cela en considération dans le dépôt des accusations, n’est-ce pas Greg ? » demanda John

« Oui oui, maintenant allez, sortez d’ici ! Donovan arrive et je ne veux pas qu’elle sache pour … enfin pour notre club privé ! » 

John se leva, récupéra son pistolet et recula vers la porte en compagnie de Sherlock et de Miranda. Quand ils furent près de lui, Greg relâcha le tout. Larkren papillonna des yeux et, fixant sa fille, Sherlock et John, il comprit !

« Miranda ? Non ! Pas ma propre fille ! »

« Père … Pardonne moi … Maman avait des pouvoirs, elle te l’a toujours caché car elle savait que ça te ferait du mal, j’ai dû faire la même chose, mais maintenant, je n’en peux plus … » elle se tourna vers Greg« Détective-inspecteur, vous trouverez au sous-sol un laboratoire, mon portable y est, toutes mes notes y sont, prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour votre enquête, je me tiens à votre disposition. » dit Miranda 

Subitement, Larken sortit un pistolet de derrière son dos et visa sa propre fille. La balle partie, mais John poussa Miranda et eu juste le temps de se baisser afin de ne pas recevoir la balle. Sherlock tira et blessa Larken à la jambe. Greg entendit Donovan crier dans sa radio

« Patron ? Est-ce que ça va ? » 

« Oui Donovan, nous sommes dans la dernière pièce du fond, on a besoin des ambulanciers pour notre suspect. » il se rendit devant Larken et lui enleva son pistolet « M Larken, vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour trafic et production de drogue ainsi que pour meurtre. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et vous avez le droit à un avocat, avez-vous compris vos droits ? »

Larken ne répondit rien. Greg pris en considération qu’il avait compris. Les ambulanciers et Donovan entrèrent dans la pièce suivit des renforts. Lorsque Larken fut installé sur une civière, Greg lui passa les menottes. Donovan s’occupa de Miranda.

« Sally, amenez Mlle Larken au Yard. Des circonstances atténuantes vont peser dans la balance dans ses accusations. Je l’interrogerai plus tard. »

« Bien patron. »

Et Sally disparue dans le couloir, Miranda à sa suite. Les ambulanciers sortirent la civière sur laquelle reposait Larken. Quand ils furent seuls, Greg se retourna vers Sherlock et John

« Et bien, vous avez des explications à me fournir … Mais pour l’instant, allons voir ce laboratoire … »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, RL is a P in the A sometime ... Well, let's go back to John's and Sherlock's adventures :)

Greg sortit de la pièce. Alors que John allait le suivre, Sherlock le retint par le bras et le ramena vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras. Automatiquement, John se détendit. Il se rendait compte que le seul fait d’avoir Sherlock dans ses bras faisait en sorte de le calmer. Sherlock murmura

« C’est la première fois de ma vie que j’ai si peur pour quelqu’un … »

« Je suis là … Ne t’en fais pas je ne m’en vais nulle part … Tu es venu me sauver, il ne m’est rien arrivé de grave » dit John en passant sa main dans le dos de Sherlock.

« Si la fille de Larken n’avait pas eu de pouvoir, ça aurait pu être grave ! Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang ! » s’entêta Sherlock 

John se détacha de Sherlock quelque peu. Il était temps qu’il lui révèle un autre secret à propos des guérisseurs. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux

« Sherlock, même si je ne peux me guérir moi-même, mon corps est conçu pour faire en sorte que mon sang se coagule lors d’une blessure, ce qui me donnerait amplement le temps de me rendre à l’hôpital pour me faire soigner. Alors, ne t’en fais pas, je n’avais pas perdu autant de sang que cela … »

Sherlock le regarda abasourdi ! Il en apprenait à tous les jours à propos de John !

« John … Tu es fascinant ! » répondit Sherlock en souriant

« Allez, allons rejoindre Lestrade, il est assez confus comme ça, ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. » 

John sourit et relâcha Sherlock. Il était rare que le détective lui serve des compliments, alors quand cela arrivait, il en profitait. Il suivit Sherlock au sous-sol et ils entrèrent dans le labo.

Déjà, une équipe était occupée à amasser les preuves, vérifiant les ordinateurs et les notes de Mlle Larken. Sherlock s’approcha et jeta un coup d’œil sur les notes. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il se rendit compte de la dangerosité de cette drogue.

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu arrêter cet homme à temps ! » dit-il

« Et pourquoi donc ? Cette drogue est-elle si dangereuse ? » demanda Greg

« En effet … Si je comprends bien tout ce que je lis, ils avaient l’intention d’éliminer carrément … hum enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » dit Sherlock, consciencieux que ceux autours d’eux n’avaient surement pas tous des pouvoirs et ne voulant pas trop en dévoiler sur lui-même, John et Greg. 

John comprit immédiatement, Greg un peu moins vite mais finalement, la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Sherlock sourit, finalement il n’était pas entouré de si grands idiots. Du moins, ces deux-là l’étaient moins que les autres … Évidement, il fallut qu’Anderson vienne mettre son nez dans leur conversation …

« Éliminer qui ? Tous les drogués de la ville ? Comme si ça pouvait se faire ! »

« Anderson, taisez-vous, vous faites diminuer le QI de cette pièce ! » répondit Sherlock « Peu importe qui ou quoi il voulait éliminer, le fait est que cette drogue aurait pu être très dangereuse si on avait laissé faire ce criminel, comptons nous chanceux de l’avoir arrêté à temps ! » termina-t-il

« Ouais … Bon … Anderson, sortez-moi tout ça et amener ça au labo du Yard. Demandez à nos chimistes de se débarrasser de toute cette drogue, je ne veux aucune trace et surtout, personne ne doit garder de « souvenirs », me suis-je fais bien comprendre ? » dit Greg

« Oui patron ! » répondit Anderson 

L’équipe termina de tout démonter et 15 minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté le labo. Greg se tourna alors vers John et Sherlock. John était debout, appuyé contre la table de travail alors que Sherlock était assis sur un tabouret à ses côtés.

« Bon … Vous deux maintenant ! Vous voulez bien me dire ce qu’il se passe entre vous deux ? » demanda-t-il 

John et Sherlock se regardèrent en souriant. Finalement, Sherlock brisa le silence

« Et bien, il me semble que c’est évident non … » dit-il en prenant la main de John dans la sienne 

Greg sourit. Il aurait dû s’en douter ! S’était évident que ces deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble. Il était heureux pour eux … Il aurait aimé être à leur place … Depuis son divorce, il n’avait rencontré personne … En fait, la seule personne avec qui il aimerait passer du temps était le frère de Sherlock mais il savait bien que le plus vieux des Holmes était encore plus difficile à percer que le plus jeune. Reprenant ses esprits il leur dit

« Et bien, je suis très content pour vous ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible … »

« Merci ! … Juste une petite chose … Nous voudrions garder cela secret pendant encore quelques temps … » avança John

« Oh ! D’accord … Ne vous en faites pas, je serai une tombe. Et pour ce qui est de notre petit club sélect, ce sera la même chose … Personne au Yard ne sait que j’ai des pouvoirs alors ne vous en faites pas pour ça … »

« Nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur toi, c’est pour ça que nous te le disons … Et, en passant … Mycroft est libre tu sais … » dit John avec un sourire

« Hein ? Co-comment tu as su p-pour … » bégaya Greg

« Je ne suis pas juste guérisseur, je suis empathe aussi. Je ressens tes émotions à chaque fois que tu es en présence de Mycroft … » avança John

« Donne ton téléphone ! » demanda Sherlock

Sans réfléchir, sous le choc, Greg sorti son téléphone de sa poche et le remit à Sherlock. Celui-ci ouvrit son carnet d’adresse et y sauvegarda les données de son frère. Quand le tout fut fait, il remit le téléphone à Greg

« Tiens … Souviens toi qu’il déteste le texto, appelle le ! Je suis certain qu’il sera très heureux de te parler en dehors du travail … » dit Sherlock en se levant

« Tu viens John ? Je suis affamé, allons chez Angelo casser la croute »

John tapota l’épaule de l’inspecteur avant de sortir et lui dit

« Bonne chance ! » 

Greg regarda ses amis sortir de la pièce et hocha la tête. Il regarda son téléphone, le numéro de Mycroft était bel et bien dans son carnet. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il appela le plus vieux des Holmes … qui répondit au bout de 2 sonneries

« Bonjour Gregory … » lui parvint la voix douce de Mycroft « Que me vaut l’honneur de ton appel ? »

« Euh … Comment as-tu su que c’était moi ? » demanda Greg

« Et bien, je ne suis pas le gouvernement britannique pour rien mon cher … » répondit Mycroft se gardant de lui dire que Sherlock lui avait refilé son numéro il y avait des semaines de cela et qu’il l’avait sauvegardé dans ses contacts …

« Euh oui … Et bien, je me demandais si tu serais libre pour le diner ? »

« Ce soir ? Euh oui … mon agenda est libre » répondit Mycroft

« Bien ! Alors, que dirais tu d’un diner chez moi ? 19h ? » demanda Greg 

La ligne devint silencieuse. Il entendait Mycroft respirer, au moins il était toujours là, mais il ne répondait pas. Soudain, Greg fut pris de panique ! Et si Mycroft disait non ? De quoi aurait-il l’air ? Il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre le gouvernement britannique à dos ! Alors qu’il allait lui dire d’oublier tout ça, Mycroft répondit

« D’accord … Je serai là à 19h tapante. J’apporterai le vin ! » 

Greg relâcha le souffle qu’il avait retenu et reprit contenance

« Bien ! Je t’attends à 19h donc, à plus tard ! » et il raccrocha avant que Mycroft ne puisse changer d’idée … Il regarda son téléphone, abasourdi pour la seconde fois aujourd’hui. Il avait cassé la glace ! Il regarda l’heure. 17h ! Il avait juste le temps de passer au Yard finir son rapport et se rendre à l’épicerie pour acheter ce qu’il lui manquait pour faire la ratatouille de sa mère … Il sortit en trombe de la maison et s’engouffra dans son véhicule, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock et John étaient arrivés chez Angelo. Ils s’étaient installés à leur table habituelle, devant la fenêtre, et attendaient leur repas. Soudain, Sherlock reçu un texto. Il le lu et sourit, il le montra à John

« RDV chez Gregory pour le diner ce soir … Il semblerait que je t’en doive une – MH »

« Et bien, il n’a pas perdu de temps ! Tant mieux, si nous pouvons faire en sorte de les rapprocher … » dit John en souriant 

À ce moment-là, leur commande arriva et ils mangèrent avec appétit. John fut étonné que Sherlock vide son assiette mais il ne s’en plaignit pas. Sherlock, de son côté, avait une idée en tête et il savait que pour la réaliser, il aurait besoin d’énergie. En effet, il avait l’intention de franchir le prochain pas dans leur relation. Il avait tellement eu peur de perdre SON John aujourd’hui que rien ne l’empêcherait de franchir ce pas, c'est-à-dire, une relation sexuelle complète ! Il était prêt, il le voulait, il savait que John le voulait et c’est ce soir que cela allait arriver. Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils remercièrent Angelo et sortirent du restaurant.

« J’aimerais bien marcher un peu si ça ne te dérange pas … Question de vérifier que ma jambe a été guérie comme il se devait et que tout fonctionne normalement … » demanda John 

Quoique Sherlock ait hâte de retourner à l’appartement, il accepta tout de même la demande de John, pour lui faire plaisir. De toute façon, prendre l’air lui ferait le plus grand bien et calmerait l’anxiété qui s’était formé depuis qu’il avait décidé que ce soir serait LE soir ! 

Pendant ce temps, chez Greg, le diner venait de se terminer. Mycroft avait adoré la ratatouille que Greg avait cuisinée. Ils avaient mangé le dessert que Mycroft avait apporté, en plus du vin, et ils étaient maintenant installés au salon, avec chacun un verre de scotch.

« Et bien, le moins que l’on puisse dire, cher Gregory, c’est que tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! Ce diner était délicieux … »

« Le mérite en revient à ma mère. C’est sa recette après tout ! C’est elle qui m’a tout appris … Quand j’étais marié, Anne faisait les repas la plupart du temps … J’ai donc perdu un peu la main, mais maintenant, je la reprends doucement … » répondit Greg 

Mycroft se pencha vers lui, déposa sa main sur sa cuisse et se mit à la caresser doucement.

« Crois-moi, tu n’as pas perdu la main, si ma cuisinière était aussi bonne que toi, je dinerais à la maison plus souvent …

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru le corps de Greg. Ils étaient installés sur le sofa de son salon et avec le geste que venait de faire Mycroft, leur corps étaient encore plus près qu’ils ne l’étaient il y a quelques secondes. Greg avala sa salive, sa gorge était sèche tout à coup. Mycroft n’avait pas bougé, sa main était toujours sur sa cuisse droite et dessinait de petits cercles. Poussé par un courage qu’il ne croyait pas avoir, Greg combla la distance qui les séparait et ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celle de l’espion. Elles étaient douces, beaucoup plus douces qu’il ne s’y attendait. Et Mycroft répondit au baiser. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger sur les siennes et Greg les entrouvrit, donnant la permission à l’espion d’explorer sa bouche. Mycroft ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa langue frôla les lèvres de l’inspecteur et alla à la recherche de l’autre langue. Greg bougea la sienne et elles se rencontrèrent. Greg pencha la tête vers sa gauche et le baiser s’approfondit. La main qui reposait sur sa cuisse avait maintenant remontée vers sa hanche et Mycroft l’attira à lui. Greg entoura les hanches de Mycroft de ses jambes et leur torse se collèrent. Finalement, le baiser du cesser, par besoin d’oxygène.

L’espion appuya son front sur celui de l’inspecteur et murmura

« Si j’avais su une seule minute que j’aurais droit à une soirée comme celle-ci, j’aurais fait le premier pas beaucoup plus tôt … » sa voix était basse, pleine de désir et cela fit frissonner Greg de nouveau

« Et bien, n’attend plus maintenant … » dit Greg.

Il prit le verre de scotch de Mycroft et le déposa avec le sien sur la table basse. Il se leva et tendit la main à l’espion.

« Je crois que nous devrions nous déplacer vers la chambre, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-il 

Mycroft pris la main de Greg et le laissa le mener jusqu’à la chambre. Un lit immense les attendait. L’espion se demanda comment le lit avait pu être entré dans un appartement aussi petit ! Greg sourit à son étonnement

« J’adore dormir dans un grand lit … C’est encore plus agréable quand quelqu’un le partage avec moi … » dit-il. Et il crut bon d’ajouter « Ne t’en fais pas, tu es la première personne qui a la chance de partager mon lit depuis mon divorce » 

Les épaules de l’espion se détendirent. Il voulait être LA seule personne à être autorisée à dormir dans cet immense lit. Avec Greg. Savoir qu’il n’avait même pas partagé ce lit avec son ex-femme lui faisait plaisir, plus qu’il ne s’y attendait.

Greg l’attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou

« Gregory … » souffla Mycroft

« Oui Myc ? » répondit Greg

« Dis-moi de quoi tu as envie … » ajouta-t-il

« Seigneur ! … Toi … J’ai envie de toi ! » dit l’espion

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Monsieur Holmes … » répondit Greg en souriant

Il recula vers le lit, amenant Mycroft avec lui. Lorsqu’il sentit le lit derrière ses genoux, il s’arrêta et ses mains se déposèrent sur la cravate de l’espion. Il la dénoua rapidement et la rejeta sur son bureau. Il s’affaira sur les boutons de chemise et lorsqu’ils furent tous détachés, il fit glisser ladite chemise le long des bras de Mycroft. Il déposa la chemise sur le coffre au pied de son lit, si Mycroft était aussi pointilleux à propos de ses vêtements que ne l’était Sherlock, mieux valait faire en sorte qu’il n’y ait aucun plis sur cette chemise. Alors qu’il allait s’attaquer aux pantalons, Mycroft murmura

« Il me semble, cher Gregory, que tu aies trop de vêtements. Laisse-moi remédier à cette situation »

« D’accord …. » répondit l’inspecteur 

Les longs doigts de l’espion s’attaquèrent à ses boutons de chemise et, en un rien de temps, la chemise alla retrouver l’autre sur le coffre. Les mains de Mycroft se mirent à explorer le torse de Greg, faisant naître sur sa peau des frissons de plaisir. Les lèvres de l’espion se déposèrent dans le creux de son cou et une langue tentatrice se promena sur son cou. Greg gémit et il ne put empêcher ses mains de détacher la ceinture, le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon de l’espion. Le pantalon glissa le long des jambes de Mycroft et ce dernier s’en débarrassa d’un coup de pied. Les mains de Mycroft se débarrassèrent du pantalon de Greg assez rapidement et l’inspecteur l’envoya valser dans un coin de sa chambre. Maintenant à armes égales, les deux hommes se détaillèrent du regard. Greg remarqua que les pupilles de Mycroft étaient très dilatées et il n’avait aucun mal à croire que les siennes avaient surement le même look. Il se rapprocha de l’espion, faisant en sorte que chaque centimètre de leur peau soit collé l’un à l’autre. Il ondula des hanches, son érection frottant contre celle de Mycroft, et il fut ravi de la réaction qu’il obtint de son partenaire. Il sentit les frissons se former sur la peau de l’espion et sourit. Il se pencha et sa bouche frôla l’oreille de Mycroft

« J’ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps … » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque 

Mycroft ne se retint plus. Il poussa Greg et celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il remonta vers ses oreillers et Mycroft le suivi, rampant sur le lit comme un tigre approchant sa proie. Les rôles s’étaient inversés, de prédateur Greg était passé à la proie et, franchement, il ne s’en plaignait pas. Mycroft agrippa l’élastique de son boxer et il tira vers le bas. Une érection bien droite l’accueillit et son sourire s’agrandit. Il se débarrassa du tissu offensant.

« Et tu crois que tu vas garder le tiens aussi facilement ? » demanda Greg

« Enlève le moi s’il te dérange autant que cela … » répondit-il 

Greg allongea les bras et ses mains se saisirent du boxer de Mycroft et il tira vers le bas, libérant l’érection déjà très dure de l’espion. Avec quelques coups de pieds, le boxer fut oublié. Mycroft recouvrit Greg de son corps et leurs érections entrèrent en contact pour la toute première fois.

Seigneur ! Il y avait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas senti le membre d’un homme contre le sien ! 3 ans de fréquentations, 10 ans de mariage et un an de célibat lui en avait fait oublié la sensation. Il renversa sa tête sur son oreiller. Ses mains se déposèrent sur les hanches de l’espion et il lui fit faire des mouvements de va et vient toujours plus rapide. Seigneur, s’il continuait, il allait venir de cette façon et ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il fit donc cesser le mouvement et fixa Mycroft du regard

« Il y a un tube de lubrifiant dans la commode … » dit-il

Mycroft allongea le bas vers la commode et ouvrit le tiroir. Il farfouilla quelques peu et, finalement, trouva ledit tube. Il le sortit et le déposa sur le matelas près d’eux. Sans dire un mot de plus, sa bouche commença un long et lent voyage vers le sud. Elle descendit le long du cou de Greg, laissant une traînée de légers baisers. Elle s’attarda ensuite sur le torse de l’inspecteur, découvrant les moindres recoins, titillant les mamelons sensibles. Elle passa ensuite au ventre, s’attardant sur le nombril et les hanches. Et elle termina sa course juste au-dessus du membre de l’inspecteur. Mycroft leva les yeux, cherchant l’approbation dans les yeux de Greg. Il n’eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Les pupilles de Greg étaient tellement dilatées qu’on voyait à peine la couleur naturelle de ses yeux !

« Tu attends que je te donne la permission ? » demanda Greg, d’une voix remplie de désir

« Oh non … Je ne fais que faire durer le plaisir mon cher Gregory » répondit Mycroft 

Sur ces mots, il prit Greg en bouche. Sa langue parcouru le membre de bas en haut et s’enroula autour du gland. Une petite succion s’ensuivit, ce qui fit perdre la tête à Greg. Ses hanches quittèrent le matelas et il s’enfonça plus profondément dans la bouche de l’espion. Comment avait-il pu oublier la sensation de la bouche d’un homme sur son membre ! Comment avait-il pu s’en séparer pendant 14 ans ! Maintenant qu’il l’avait retrouvée, il avait bien l’intention de ne plus s’en séparer. Et l’homme qui lui donnait présentement cette sensation était vraiment très expérimenté dans la chose …

« Mon dieu Myc ! » gémit-il « Il … Même si ça m’attriste de te dire ça … Il va falloir que tu t’arrêtes ! Je … Je n’ai pas l’intention de venir de cette façon ! » réussit-il à articuler entre deux bouffée d’air. 

À regret, Mycroft se retira et leva la tête vers Greg. Il humecta ses lèvres et remonta vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l’inspecteur et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Greg put goûter sa propre saveur sur les lèvres de son partenaire et cela lui fit tourner la tête. Mycroft pressa son long corps contre celui de Greg et l’inspecteur en frissonna de plaisir. Il donna une poussée sur le corps de Mycroft et ce dernier se retrouva sur le dos. 

« À mon tour maintenant » dit Greg. 

Il descendit le long du cou de l’espion en déposant de légers baisers. Lorsque sa bouche rencontra le creux que formait la jonction de son cou et de sa clavicule, il mordit un peu la peau sensible et suça à fond. Demain, il y aurait une belle marque qui, heureusement, serait cachée par le collet de chemise de l’espion. Greg descendit ensuite sur le torse de Mycroft, titillant les mamelons sensibles au passage, plongeant sa langue dans le nombril et chatouillant les hanches. Finalement, il arriva à sa destination, le membre bien droit de son amant. Souriant, il déposa le bout de ses lèvres sur le gland de Mycroft et, doucement, il ouvrit les lèvres et le membre s’engouffra lentement dans sa bouche. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans la bouche de l’inspecteur, Mycroft sentait le désir monter en lui. Greg fit quelques mouvement de va et vient, question d’exciter son partenaire. Finalement, il se retira et regarda Mycroft

« On t’as déjà dit combien tu étais magnifique ? Regarde-toi ! Jamais je n’aurais cru que tu puisses être aussi beau … » dit-il en s’allongeant contre lui « Qui aurait pu croire que, sous ces habits 3 pièces que tu chéris tant, un corps tel que le tien se cachait … » termina-t-il en embrassant Mycroft

Mycroft rougit … Il n’était pas habitué à ce qu’on lui fasse de tel compliment … De ce côté, les frères Holmes se ressemblaient terriblement ! Par contre, côté sexuel, Mycroft avait beaucoup plus d’expérience que son frère … Et Greg comptait bien en profiter ! Pendant qu’il embrassait l’espion, il se saisit du tube de lubrifiant que ce dernier avait déposé près d’eux. Le baiser cessa et Greg ouvrit le tube, rependant généreusement le lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il ne quitta pas Mycroft des yeux et celui-ci rougit encore sous le regard rempli de désir du policier.

« Il y a tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas fait ça … Voyons si je me souviens encore de la marche à suivre … » dit Greg.

« Oh laisse-moi te dire que tu n’as pas perdu la main Gregory … » soupira Mycroft 

Greg sourit et, au même moment, son index entra dans l’intimité de Mycroft. Ce dernier souleva les hanches afin d’aider à la pénétration et relâcha un gémissement de plaisir.

« Oh non … Tu n’as vraiment pas perdu la main … » ajouta-t-il encore

« Content de te l’entendre dire … Détend toi … Laisse-moi te préparer tout en douceur … » dit Greg en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de l’espion. 

Tout en faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec son doigt, il embrassa le cou, la clavicule et l’épaule de Mycroft, afin que ce dernier concentre son attention sur le plaisir qu’il recevait plutôt que sur la petite douleur que ses explorations pouvait lui donner. Un deuxième doigt fit alors son entré et les hanches de l’espion quittèrent une fois de plus le matelas, invitant le policier à entrer plus profondément. Greg fit des mouvements de cisaille afin d’ouvrir l’espace et faire en sorte que, lorsque son membre prendrait la place de ses doigts, la douleur ne soit pas trop intense. Sa bouche se promenait toujours sur le cou de Mycroft, apaisante et réconfortante. Lorsque le troisième doigt fit son entré, Mycroft ne se retint plus et exigea

« Je suis prêt Gregory … Ne me fais plus attendre … »

« Hum … il faudra que tu le demandes gentiment Myc … Je ne suis pas homme à me faire donner des ordres au lit … » répondit Greg tout en frôlant la prostate de Mycroft de ses doigts, lui donnant une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps 

Mycroft Holmes n’était pas homme à supplier, il était le gouvernement britannique tout de même ! Mais dans la circonstance, il avait tellement envie d’avoir Greg en lui, que, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il se réduisit à supplier.

« S’il te plait Gregory … S’il te plait, prend moi … prend moi fort ! » ajouta-t-il en grognant 

Greg sourit. Il n’avait pas vraiment voulu le faire supplier, mais le voir comme cela, à sa merci … Ça l’excitait au plus haut point ! Il retira ses doigts, Mycroft gémit. Il s’installa entre ses jambes et reprit le tube de lubrifiant. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il dit

« Je sais que je n’ai aucune maladie, nous sommes testés tous les mois … » commença-t-il

« Je suis clean ! Même chose, testé tous les mois … Je veux te sentir tout entier, sans caoutchouc entre nous … » le coupa Mycroft

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ouvrit le tube et répandit une petite quantité dans sa main. Il réchauffa le liquide un peu et l’étala sur son membre déjà très dur. Juste le fait de passer sa propre main sur son membre lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la caresse. Mycroft avait relevé la tête et le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres

« Seigneur Gregory ! Tu es tellement sexy en ce moment … » dit-il 

Greg ouvrit les yeux et fixa Mycroft. Sans le lâcher du regard, il s’installa au creux de ses jambes et son membre titilla l’entrée de l’intimité de Mycroft. Ce dernier noua ses longues jambes autour des hanches du policier et poussa, l’incitant à entrer. En une poussée, Greg pénétra Mycroft. Il y alla doucement, tout de même, pour lui laisser le temps de s’habituer à sa présence. Il se pencha vers Mycroft et captura ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et Greg se mit à bouger. Le baiser continua, chacun cherchant à démontrer à l’autre tout le désir qu’il ressentait. Malheureusement, le besoin d’oxygène devint pressant et le baiser dû prendre fin.

Greg appuya son front sur celui de Mycroft et bloqua son regard dans le sien. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus erratiques. Il allait venir bientôt mais il voulait que Mycroft vienne avec lui ! Une de ses mains descendit jusqu’au membre de Mycroft et il le prit en main. Il régla le mouvement de sa main avec le mouvement de ses hanches et pompa l’espion. Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Mycroft étaient très excitants et encourageants. Son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, Greg lui dit

« Je veux que tu viennes pour moi Myc … Allez, viens bébé … Répand toi ! »

À ces mots, Mycroft ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éjacula des jets et des jets de semence sur la main de Greg et sur son propre ventre. Lorsque Greg sentit le liquide chaud se répandre sur sa main, cela déclencha son propre orgasme. Il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et, quand il n’en pu plus, il s’effondra sur Mycroft qui l’entoura de ses bras. 

« Seigneur ! Je n’ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort … » réussit à articuler Greg

« Même avec ta femme ? » demanda Mycroft en riant 

Greg releva la tête et regarda Mycroft, très sérieusement

« Surtout pas avec mon ex-femme » appuya-t-il « De toutes les relations que j’ai pu avoir dans ma vie, je n’ai jamais, alors là jamais eu d’orgasme aussi fort et aussi intense que celui que je viens d’avoir avec toi Myc … ça veut tout dire je crois … » ajouta-t-il en se réinstallant contre le torse de Mycroft

« Et bien, je suis heureux de te l’entendre dire car c’est la même chose pour moi … » dit Mycroft en embrassant le dessus de la tête du policier « Maintenant, dors … Si tu es gentil, je prendrai soin de toi demain matin » 

Greg sourit. Il caressa le torse de Mycroft de sa main gauche et répondit

« Bonne nuit Myc »

Bonne nuit Gregory » répondit Mycroft avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day ! Lucky readers :)

Retournons quelques heures plus tôt, au moment où notre dynamique duo arrive à Baker street. La promenade avait été agréable, elle avait permis à John de se rendre compte que sa jambe avait été soignée de la bonne façon et avait permis à Sherlock de relaxer quelques peu. Il était nerveux, il va s’en dire, mais il savait aussi que John n’allait pas rejeter ses avances. Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et John se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir accroché son manteau à la patère et avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

« Thé ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, s’il te plait » répondit Sherlock 

Sherlock se débarrassa de son Belstaff, son écharpe, ses souliers et son veston. Il roula les manches de sa chemise et, quand il se sentit prêt, il se rendit à la cuisine. Il enlaça John et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe droite. Ses longs doigts se mirent à jouer avec le bas de son pull et la chemise en dessous. Finalement, il réussit à glisser ses doigts sous la dite chemise et se mit à décrire des cercles sur le ventre de John. John appuya son dos sur le torse de Sherlock et relaxa. Il profita de la caresse de son amant, laissant monter son désir petit à petit. Lorsque Sherlock sentit que John était totalement détendu, il murmura

« Si nous laissions faire le thé et passions à notre chambre ? Il me tarde de t’enlever toute ces couches de vêtements et de te faire mien … » 

John tourna sa tête vers lui

« Tu … tu es certain que c’est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose de toute ma vie … J’ai eu tellement peur de te perdre aujourd’hui … » répondit Sherlock en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de John 

John remonta sa main gauche et la déposa derrière la tête de Sherlock, ce qui lui permit de jouer dans ses boucles noires, signe réconfortant pour le détective

« Je te l’ai dit, tant que nous serons ensemble, il ne m’arrivera rien … Je suis avec toi, je reste avec toi… » dit-il 

Sherlock déposa un baiser dans le cou du médecin, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier.

Ensuite, Sherlock colla ses hanches contre celles du médecin de sorte à ce que ce dernier sente son érection contre ses fesses. Il roula un peu des hanches et ce geste fit encore gémir le médecin. À ce moment-là, la bouilloire siffla mais Sherlock étendit son long bras pour débrancher l’appareil. Ensuite, il murmura

« Ne me fait pas supplier John … C’est ce soir que nous allons franchir le prochain pas dans notre relation »

« Loin de moi cette idée » dit John en se retournant « Amène moi au lit Sherlock » ajouta-t-il en l’embrassant passionnément et en le repoussant dans le couloir. 

Sherlock suivit le mouvement et, en chemin, il se débarrassa du pull de John. Lorsqu’ils furent dans la chambre, John ferma la porte derrière eux et se mit à détacher les boutons de chemise de Sherlock. La dite chemise fut une histoire ancienne en quelques secondes. Celle de John suivit quelques secondes après. Sherlock les fit pivoter et repoussa John sur le lit. Ce dernier rigola et remonta vers les oreillers. Sherlock prit le temps de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses bas pour ensuite s’occuper de ceux de son médecin. Bien vite, ils ne furent vêtus que de leurs boxers. Sherlock grimpa au lit et rampa jusqu’à John.

Il prit possession de sa bouche, ce qui coupa le souffle au médecin. Sherlock recouvrit son corps du sien et entremêla leurs jambes. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger de leur propre chef, initiant un frottement agréable. Bien vite, John n’en put plus et demanda

« Enlève. Nous. Ces. Boxers nom de dieu ! » rugit-il de sa voix de Capitaine 

Sherlock sourit et, se servant de son pouvoir, se débarrassa des dits boxers à la vitesse de l’éclair. Lorsque ce fut fait, John se releva et enlaça le détective. Ses lèvres se déposèrent dans le creux du cou de Sherlock et il mordilla la peau sensible. Bien vite, une rougeur apparue et John continua de sucer quelque peu afin de laisser une marque qui serait tout de même dissimulable grâce aux cols de chemise du détective. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il regarda son œuvre, satisfait

« Voilà, tu portes ma marque maintenant … » dit-il en souriant « Tu peux m’en faire une aussi si tu le désire » ajouta-t-il en renversant quelque peu sa tête. 

Souriant comme un gamin, Sherlock plongea vers le cou offert et s’appliqua à y laisser une marque rougeoyante. Satisfait de son travail, il repoussa le médecin sur le matelas et suivit le mouvement.

Rapidement, sa bouche descendit vers le torse de John. Il savait déjà que les mamelons du médecin étaient sensibles à ses caresses et il s’y attarda quelque peu ce qui fit perdre la tête au dit médecin.

« Seigneur Sherlock ! Tu veux me rendre fou ! » dit-il en grognant

« Je crois que j’y arrive très bien, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. 

Sans attendre de réponse, sa bouche continua à descendre. John savait exactement quelle était sa destination. Il laissa le détective titiller la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie pendant quelques minutes. Sherlock savait y faire maintenant. Seulement 48 heures et l’homme était devenu un expert … Ou presque ! Finalement, John n’en pu plus

« Viens ici Sherlock … » dit-il en attirant le détective vers lui.

Ce dernier fut déçu de laisser tomber son nouveau jouet mais il obtempéra. Il s’allongea sur John, son corps recouvrant entièrement le sien et il regarda le médecin droit dans les yeux, attendant que ce dernier parle pour enfin comprendre pourquoi il l’avait obligé à délaisser ce qu’il était en train de faire. John sourit et passa sa main dans les boucles de Sherlock. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce geste, les boucles du détective étaient tellement douces qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de passer ses doigts dedans. Finalement, il s’exprima

« Je sais que tu es pressé de passer à cette étape Sherlock, mais comme c’est vraiment la première fois que tu le fait avec quelqu’un qui t’aime et que tu aimes, j’aimerais que tu me fasses l’honneur de te faire mien le premier » dit-il ému « Laisse-moi te démontrer tout l’amour que j’éprouve pour toi »

Sherlock fut ému de cette demande. Cela démontrait tout le respect que John avait envers lui. Bien qu’il ne fût plus vierge physiquement, il l’était encore émotionnellement et John voulait prendre cette virginité et le faire sien dans tous les sens du terme. Sans même répondre, il roula sur son dos et tendit les bras vers John

« Viens … » fut tout ce qu’il arriva à articuler John recouvrit son corps du sien et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Sherlock.

Il descendit ensuite vers la clavicule, s’attarda un peu à cet endroit et ensuite chemina vers son torse. Il titilla les mamelons sensibles du détective et, lorsque celui-ci frissonna, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer

« Tu es tellement réactif Sherlock … J’adore provoquer ces réactions … Il n’y a que moi qui peut te faire ça … »

« Oui John … Que toi … Personne d’autre … » dit-il en haletant

« Je veux t’entendre dire que tu es à moi … » dit-il en continuant à laisser une trainée de baisers sur le ventre du détective

« Je suis à toi John … Juste à toi … Pour toujours si c’est ce que tu désires … » répondit le détective

« Oh Sherlock … Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? C’est ce que je désire le plus au monde … » avança le médecin avant de prendre l’érection de Sherlock dans sa bouche

« J-J-John ! » fut tout ce que Sherlock pu répondre 

Ses hanches se soulevèrent d’elles même du matelas et il s’inséra plus profondément dans la bouche du médecin. Ce dernier évita de justesse le reflex vagal. Il empoigna les hanches du détective et les maintint solidement sur le matelas. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient pendant quelques temps, faisant monter le plaisir. Lorsqu’il sentit que Sherlock était sur le point d’avoir un orgasme, il s’arrêta. Il se releva et tendit le bras vers la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit le tube de lubrifiant. Sherlock suivait ses mouvements attentivement. Il haletait encore, de plaisir et d’excitation pour ce qui allait venir. John ouvrit le tube et répandit un peu de liquide sur ses doigts. Il s’allongea près de Sherlock.

« Tu risques de ressentir de la douleur un peu, si c’est inconfortable, dis-le moi … » dit-il Sherlock hocha la tête.

John inséra un premier doigt dans l’intimité du détective. Il étudia attentivement le visage de Sherlock, afin d’être certain de ne pas lui causer trop de douleur. Évidemment, Sherlock ressentit un pincement lorsque le doigt de John entra en lui, mais il se força à se détendre. John, de son côté, décida d’utiliser un peu de son pouvoir afin d’apaiser la douleur. Il leva sa main gauche et invoqua son pouvoir de guérison. La lueur dorée apparue et, tout de suite, la douleur disparue, ne laissant la place qu’à un plaisir de plus en plus grandissant. John inséra un deuxième doigt, toujours en utilisant son pouvoir pour apaiser la douleur. Il fit des mouvements de cisailles pour agrandir l’étroit passage. Sherlock haletait et gémissait de plaisir

« J-John … » articula-t-il difficilement

« Là … détends toi bébé … Mon pouvoir aide un peu, non ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui … Seigneur oui ! Je t’en prie John, prend moi ! Je suis prêt … » demanda Sherlock 

John sourit. Pour être certain qu’il était prêt, il entra un troisième doigt et il trouva finalement ce qu’il cherchait. Un tout petit renflement de nerfs, tout au fond. Il appuya dessus légèrement et fut plus que ravi de la réaction de son amant. Sherlock frissonna et ses hanches quittèrent le matelas pour quelques secondes. Il gémit et ce gémissement provenait du plus profond de sa gorge. Son dos se cambra, cherchant à enfoncer plus profondément les doigts du médecin. Satisfait, John retira ses doigts et se dépêcha à enduire de lubrifiant son érection maintenant suintante. Il s’installa ensuite entre les jambes du détective

« Sherlock ? » appela-t-il doucement. « Bébé, regarde-moi … » demanda-t-il Le détective ouvrit les yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et cachaient la couleur naturelle de ses yeux. Il releva la tête et fixa John

« Seigneur ! Tu es magnifique Sherlock ! Tes yeux, si plein de désir … Regarde-moi, je vais entrer en toi maintenant … À partir de là, tu seras à moi … C’est bien ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il encore

« Oh oui John … c’est ce que je désire le plus au monde ! » répondit-il en haletant

Alors, tout doucement, John s’introduisit en Sherlock. Ses mains solidement ancrées sur les hanches du détective, il poussa jusqu’à ce qu’il soit entièrement engloutit par l’intimité de ce dernier. Sherlock ne le quittait pas des yeux. Étrangement, il se sentait maintenant complet. Pendant toutes ces années, alors qu’il pensait qu’il était une personne à part entière, en fait, il lui manquait quelque chose. Et maintenant, il l’avait trouvé ! Ce quelque chose, ou ce quelqu’un, c’était John.

John ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, pour donner le temps au détective de s’habituer à sa présence. Il se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Sherlock répondit avidement et lorsque John sentit qu’il s’était complètement abandonné, il se mit à bouger. 

Autant pour John que pour Sherlock, le premier mouvement fut un déclic. Les deux hommes sentirent qu’ils avaient enfin bouclé la boucle et que ce qu’ils vivaient en ce moment était le plus merveilleux des évènements. Chacun voulait en garder un souvenir indélébile. Pour John, ce fut une révélation. Toutes les relations qu’il avait eu avec des femmes n’étaient plus rien comparé à ce qu’il vivait avec Sherlock. Il avait trouvé l’amour véritable et l’action qu’il accomplissait en était le point culminant. Il savait maintenant qu’il ne serait plus jamais le John Watson qu’il avait été. Il se liait à cet homme pour la vie, de ça il en était certain. Pour Sherlock, ce fut aussi une révélation. La révélation que cet homme était son âme sœur et que plus rien ne pourrait maintenant les séparer. Ils ne faisaient qu’un maintenant, le casse-tête était complet. 

Les mouvements de John se firent plus rapides. Son regard était toujours rivé à celui de Sherlock.

« Seigneur ! Tu es si étroit Sherlock … C’est si bon d’être en toi … »

« J-J-John … Ne t’arrête pas surtout … » réussit à articuler le détective

« Oh ne t’inquiète pas … Je n’ai nullement l’intention d’arrêter maintenant … » haleta John 

Et non, le médecin n’avait pas l’intention de s’arrêter maintenant qu’il était entré. Il n’arrêterait que lorsque le détective aurait eu ce qu’il méritait. Il sentit que son orgasme pointait dangereusement. Il ne voulait pas jouir avant Sherlock, il voulait lui faire l’honneur de jouir le premier. Mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps. Il tendit donc une main tremblante entre eux et elle se dirigea vers le membre du détective. Toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il le prit en main et se mit à pomper en cadence avec ses mouvements de va et vient. Comme si s’était possible, les yeux de Sherlock s’ouvrirent encore plus grand et un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres. Il avait l’impression d’être à l’intérieur d’un cocon, un cocon rempli d’amour, de respect et d’acceptation. Il s’abandonna complètement aux mains expertes de John et, bientôt, son orgasme pointa.

« John … J’y suis …Seigneur JOHN ! » cria-t-il en se répandant en jets successif, autant sur son abdomen que sur la main de John 

En voyant son partenaire jouir aussi fort, le médecin ne put plus se retenir. Il lâcha le membre de Sherlock et se redressa sur ses mains. Il donna deux dernières poussées et, finalement, il rejoignit Sherlock au nirvana …

«Oh. Mon. Dieu. Sherlock … » fut tout ce qu’il put dire lorsqu’il se laissa tomber sur le torse du détective

« Non, pas encore John » répondit Sherlock en embrassant le dessus de la tête du médecin 

John sourit, Sherlock avait toujours le don de tourner chaque situation au ridicule et c’est ce qu’il aimait chez le détective. Il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration avant de se relever et de se retirer. Il sortit du lit et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il récupéra une débarbouillette et se nettoya. Il rinça ensuite le tout et l’apporta dans la chambre. Il nettoya Sherlock tout doucement et, finalement, il lança le tout dans la corbeille de vêtement sale. Il s’allongea aux côtés de Sherlock et ce dernier recouvrit la moitié de son corps avec le sien, leurs jambes s’entremêlant et la tête de Sherlock reposant sur son torse.

"Merci John" dit Sherlock 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le médecin

« Pour m’avoir montré ce que c’est que l’amour. J’ai découvert la plus belle chose que la vie peut offrir ces derniers jours et cela est grâce à toi » dit-il en serrant le médecin dans ses bras

« Oh Sherlock … Viens ici … » dit-il en tendant les bras.

Le détective releva la tête et ramena son visage vers celui du médecin. Ils échangèrent un baiser tout doux. Et Sherlock soupira d’aise lorsque celui-ci prit fin.

« Je crois que j’aimerais dormir un peu. » dit-il

« Oui, moi aussi. Bonne nuit Sherlock »

« Bonne nuit John » répondit le détective 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for being late in the update, summer is here and with it all the distractions ... But I'm comited to finish this story so let's go back to our friends :)

John se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont il se rendit compte fut la douce chaleur du corps de Sherlock contre le sien. Le détective s’était carrément enroulé autour de lui, son torse recouvrant le dos du médecin et ses jambes étant entrelacé avec les siennes. Il sourit de contentement. Il allait aimer se réveiller de cette façon à tous les matins ! À condition d’amener Sherlock au lit à tous les soirs, ce qui n’était pas gagné d’avance. Il décida qu’il y verrait un jour à la fois, certaines batailles devaient se gagner sur le long terme et le soldat en lui savait que, côté sommeil et repas, la bataille n’était jamais terminée. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Sherlock se réveillait doucement. Il attendit quelques secondes et décida de se retourner sur le dos. Le détective bougea instantanément et vint poser sa tête au creux de son épaule gauche en faisant attention de ne pas endolorir l’épaule blessée. John déposa un baiser sur sa tête et dit

« Bon matin mon cœur … Bien dormi ? » 

Sherlock décida qu’il adorait que John lui donne de petit surnoms de ce genre. Il se sentait aimé et apprécié. Par contre, il ne se sentait pas assez à l’aise pour appeler John de cette façon et il espérait que ce dernier ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Un jour, il y arriverait. Il embrassa l’épaule du médecin et répondit

« Bien merci … Tu es très confortable tu sais … »

« Et bien, merci, c’est gentil. Que dirais-tu d’un bon café et d’un petit déjeuner ? Ensuite, nous pourrions déplacer mes effets personnels dans cette chambre … » ajouta-t-il 

Sherlock releva la tête. En effet, ils avaient discuté de l’idée de déplacer les effets de John dans sa chambre et de transformer son ancienne chambre en laboratoire ! Oh il l’avait presque oublié celle-là ! Sans perdre une minute, il se leva et revêtit un pantalon de pyjama et son peignoir. Il regarda John, qui lui, n’avait pas bougé d’un poil

« Allez John, debout ! Nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous ! » et sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre. 

John secoua la tête. Franchement, Sherlock allait finir par le faire mourir ! Enfin … il se leva, récupéra son boxer, le revêtit et sortit de la chambre. Sherlock était déjà à la cuisine à préparer le café.

« Je vais aller chercher des vêtements, je descends ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner. » dit John 

Il monta à sa chambre, revêtit un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt et il redescendit. Le café était déjà prêt. Sherlock buvait le sien doucement, afin de ne pas se brûler. Il était assis à la table, une feuille devant lui et un crayon dans sa main. John se dirigea vers le frigo et ouvrit la porte. Il récupéra les œufs, la saucisse et le bacon et se mit au travail.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il

« Je fais la liste de ce que j’ai besoin pour transformer ta chambre en laboratoire. Il me manque quelques petites choses que j’irai acheter plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut vider cette pièce et la peindre. Et ensuite, je pourrai m’amuser à organiser la pièce de la façon la plus optimale possible. » répondit Sherlock avec un grand sourire 

John lui sourit en retour. Il ressentait toute la joie émaner de Sherlock et il était heureux. Son partenaire aurait quelque chose qui le tiendrais occupé durant les journées où il n’y aurait pas d’enquêtes, il y aurait donc moins de chance qu’il ne ressente de l’ennui. C’était une bonne idée de transformer sa chambre en labo et cela libèrerait enfin la cuisine et le frigo des expériences et des parties de corps ! Tout le monde était gagnant dans cette situation. Il termina de préparer le déjeuner et déposa une assiette devant Sherlock. Il en remplie une pour lui et s’installa à table

« C’est bien beau tout ça, mais tu vas avoir besoin d’énergie, alors mange ! » et il attaqua son repas. 

Curieusement, Sherlock ne se fit pas prier et se mit à manger. Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, John débarrassa la table et dit 

« Bon, alors si nous voulons terminer ce que nous avons à faire, il faudrait commencer. Comment veux-tu procéder ? »

« Et bien, je vais aller faire de la place dans ma commode et la penderie pendant que tu descends tes effets. Je viendrai t’aider par la suite » répondit Sherlock

« Parfait, allons y alors ! » 

John monta l’escalier menant à son ancienne chambre alors que Sherlock se dirigeait vers la leur. Il entendit le détective ouvrir et refermer des tiroirs et la porte de sa penderie. Il sourit. Il était heureux, il n’y avait aucun doute. Leur vie à deux commençait à peine et ce même si cela faisait 6 mois qu’ils habitaient ensemble, et Sherlock était enthousiaste à cette idée. John se mit à vider ses tiroirs, déposant les vêtements sur son lit. Quand ce fut fait, il empoigna une pile de vêtement, des t-shirts et des pyjamas, et descendit. Il se rendit dans leur chambre et déposa le tout sur le lit. Sherlock se retourna en l’entendant entrer

« Bien, laisse le tout sur le lit, j’organiserai les tiroirs. »

« Parfait, je suis certain que tu organiseras cela pour que je puisse m’y retrouver » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Il ressortit de la chambre et remonta. Il fit plusieurs voyages de la sorte jusqu’à ce que ses tiroirs et sa penderie soient vides. Lorsqu’il redescendit pour la dernière fois, il rejoignit Sherlock dans la chambre et se mit à ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie pendant que Sherlock s’occupait des tiroirs. Au bout de 15 minutes, tous ses effets avaient été rangés. Sherlock se tourna vers lui et l’enlaça par derrière, déposant un doux baiser sur sa tête. John se laissa aller dans les bras de son amour et soupira d’aise

« Voilà, nous formons maintenant officiellement un couple John ! J’espère que tu es aussi heureux que moi de la tournure des évènements » dit Sherlock 

« Plus qu’heureux Sherlock, je suis sur un nuage présentement … » répondit John.

Ils demeurèrent enlacés durant quelques minutes, appréciant la chaleur de l’autre et l’amour qu’ils s’échangeaient.

Soudainement, une présence se fit reconnaître. John sursauta et Sherlock soupira. Il se retourna vers l’apparition de son frère

« Mycroft ! Tu as vraiment le don de casser une ambiance ! »

« Sherlock, j’ai besoin de toi, ne perd pas de temps, vient me rejoindre à mon bureau » Et il disparut.

John regarda Sherlock avec de grands yeux …

« Ton frère a le don d’ubiquité ? Pratique quand on détient une position mineure au sein du gouvernement ! »

«Oui … Je me demande ce qui est si urgent ? Hier, il devait sortir avec Lestrade … Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il 

À ce moment-là, un texto entra sur le téléphone de John. Il alla le récupérer et soupira

« Ceci devrait répondre à ta question … » dit-il en montrant le texto à Sherlock

« Dépêche-toi de nous amener Sherlock, nous avons vraiment besoin de ses talents ! – GL »

« Et bien, c’est vraiment urgent si Lestrade se permet même de te texter pour que je me presse ! Bon, allons-y alors ! » 

Les deux hommes se changèrent et, en moins de 15 minutes, ils étaient assis dans la voiture que Mycroft avait envoyée pour eux. Ils arrivèrent au bureau du MI6 en 15 minutes, le chauffeur ayant transgressé au moins 10 règles de sécurité routière. On les fit entrer sans problème et Anthea les accueillit. Elle les accompagna jusqu’au bureau de son patron, le nez toujours collé à son Blackberry. Elle les laissa entre eux.

« Alors, très cher frère, qu’est-ce qui est si urgent qui fasse en sorte que tu n’utilises même pas le téléphone pour me convoquer ? » demanda Sherlock

« Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ce genre d’enfantillage Sherlock. Un ministre de sa majesté a été enlevé hier soir. Il sortait du parlement. Son chauffeur l’a ramené chez lui mais l’homme n’est jamais entré chez lui. Sa femme a signalé sa disparition ce matin à Scotland Yard. Depuis ce temps, nous sommes sur l’affaire mais nous n’en arrivons à rien, d’où ta présence ici. » répondit Mycroft

« Tu as mis la main sur les images des caméras de surveillance ? » demanda le détective, qui était passé en mode enquête dès que son frère avait commencé à lui exposer la situation.

« Oui. Nous les regardons depuis tout à l’heure mais nous n’arrivons à rien. Peut-être qu’un œil étranger à l’affaire pourrait trouver des indices. »

« Cela m’étonne que tu n’arrives pas à trouver le moindre indice Mycroft … Tu perds la main … » répondit Sherlock en accrochant son manteau et son écharpe à une patère.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et indiqua à son frère de se lever afin qu’il puisse prendre place. Roulant des yeux, l’espion se leva et laissa la place à son frère.

« Et bien, l’informatique n’est pas vraiment mon fort cher frère, c’est plutôt le tiens, alors comprend que je ne puisse rien tirer de ces images … » expliqua Mycroft.

« Oui … Et bien, laisse l’expert travailler maintenant … » répondit le détective en se plongeant dans les images qui défilaient sur le portable de son frère.

John soupira. Franchement, malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n’arriverait jamais à totalement changer son copain. Du moins, dans ses interventions avec Mycroft. Ces deux-là étaient condamnés à un perpétuel affrontement fraternel et rien ne pourrait changer, même si John forçait Sherlock à être gentil avec son frère ! En hochant la tête, il enleva son manteau et l’accrocha à côté de celui de Sherlock. Il revint vers le bureau et en fit le tour. Il s’arrêta derrière la chaise où Sherlock était assis et il jeta un œil aux images. 

L’on y voyait un homme, habillé de la même façon que Mycroft – John sourit – qui sortait du parlement. Il se dirigeait vers une limousine. Son chauffeur l’attendait, la porte ouverte. Celle-ci se referma et le chauffeur prit place derrière le volant. L’on voyait la limousine se déplacer, dépendamment des caméras qui suivaient ses mouvements. Finalement, elle s’arrêta devant une grille qui s’ouvrit et la limousine entra, disparaissant ainsi de la vue des caméras. Finalement, rien de bien suspect, du moins aux yeux du médecin. Sherlock, quant à lui, scrutait scrupuleusement chacune des images, et deux fois plutôt qu’une. Sachant qu’il venait de perdre Sherlock pour les prochaines heures, John décida qu’il serait mieux pour lui de prendre résidence sur le confortable sofa qui était installé dans un coin du bureau de l’aîné des Holmes. Il déposa sa main sur l’épaule de Sherlock, la pressa un peu et s’éloigna. Il s’installa sur le sofa, agrippa une revue et s’arma de patience. 

Mycroft étudiant les images en compagnie de son frère, Greg se sentit tout à coup de trop. Il jeta un regard en direction de John et décida que le mieux à faire dans cette situation, était d’attendre que Sherlock trouve un indice qui allait débloquer l’enquête. Il alla donc rejoindre John, s’installa et décida de piquer un somme. La fatigue n’allait pas aider leur enquête, alors il valait mieux que l’inspecteur soit en pleine capacité de ses moyens. Le silence dura pendant quelques heures. Il n’était interrompu que par les échanges à voix basses entre les frères Holmes et le léger ronflement de Greg. John se sentait bien. Il relaxait amplement, se préparant mentalement et physiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Il avait foi en Sherlock, il savait qu’il allait trouver l’indice crucial qui allait faire débloquer cette enquête et qui allait leur permettre de retrouver le ministre. Tout à coup, il entendit Sherlock l’appeler

« John ? »

« Oui Sherlock … » répondit le médecin sans même relever la tête de sa revue

« J’aurais besoin de ton opinion sur quelque chose … »

« J’arrive … » dit John en soupirant.

Pas qu’il rechignait à aider Sherlock, au contraire, mais le sofa était tellement confortable que cela le peinait d’avoir à se lever, surtout que Greg, lui, dormait toujours !

« Sur quoi veux-tu mon opinion mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il 

Sherlock et Mycroft relevèrent la tête vers lui à ces mots. Mycroft avait l’air surpris alors que Sherlock le regardait amoureusement. Un frisson se forma sur le corps de John lorsqu’il vit ce regard posé sur sa personne. Il n’y avait que Sherlock pour le faire se sentir ainsi. Il s’arrêta finalement derrière la chaise qu’occupait Sherlock. Il déposa un léger baiser derrière son cou et se concentra ensuite sur ce que Sherlock allait lui dire. Il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir la confusion qui émanait de Mycroft ainsi que l’amour pur provenant de Sherlock. Le détective repris ses sens et exposa

« Que peux-tu déduire de ces deux images ? » demanda-t-il 

John se pencha par-dessus l’épaule du detective et regarda attentivement les deux images. L’on y voyait le chauffeur de la limousine du ministre manquant. Il regardait la caméra devant la grille de la résidence du ministre. À première vue, il ne remarqua rien de spécial. Alors qu’il allait répondre, quelque chose attira son attention.

« Tu permets ? » demanda-t-il à Sherlock en indiquant son intention de s’installer sur ses cuisses afin de mieux voir l’image 

Sherlock sourit. Il recula la chaise et se tourna vers John. Ce dernier s’installa et ramena la chaise vers le bureau. Il sentit le souffle de Sherlock dans son cou alors que ce dernier se penchait pour regarder l’écran avec lui. John se concentra à nouveau sur l’image. Pendant ce temps, Mycroft alla réveiller Greg. Il le secoua légèrement en appelant son nom.

« Gregory ? » appela-t-il 

L’inspecteur papillonna des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Mycroft et lui sourit. S’il pouvait se réveiller chaque matin et s’endormir chaque soir avec cette vision, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

« Alors, Sherlock a trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant et en s’étirant

« Il se pourrait oui … » dit Mycroft en se retournant vers son frère et John. 

Greg suivit son mouvement et lorsque son regard tomba sur le couple installé sur la chaise de l’espion, il ne put empêcher son sourire de grandir. Il était vraiment heureux pour eux. Ils méritaient ce qui leur arrivait et Greg ne put s’empêcher d’espérer que ce qui s’était passé la veille entre lui et Mycroft allait déboucher sur quelque chose de semblable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il

« Alors ? Et bien, le chauffeur a un frère jumeau … » énonça Sherlock

« Pardon ? » demanda Mycroft

« Tu as très bien compris cher frère. Le ministre n’est jamais rentré chez lui. Son chauffeur l’a bel et bien pris à sa sortie du parlement, mais c’est une autre limousine avec un autre chauffeur qui a passé la grille de la résidence … » 

John se releva et indiqua l’écran à Mycroft et Greg. Ces derniers firent le tour du bureau et se penchèrent sur l’écran

« Vous voyez ? Regardez bien le veston du 2e chauffeur, qu’est-ce que vous remarquez ? » demanda John 

Greg fut le premier à remarquer la différence

« Son mouchoir de poche ! Il n’est pas de la bonne couleur ! » dit-il

« Bingo ! Cela m’étonne que tu n’aies pas remarqué cela mon cher frère. Toi qui est toujours impeccablement habillé, tu aurais dû remarquer que le mouchoir n’était pas le même … » dit Sherlock en se relevant. 

Mycroft s’installa dans son fauteuil et examina l’écran. Greg, quant à lui, passa aux choses pratiques.

« Bon, maintenant que nous savons cela, il nous faut trouver ces jumeaux et les interroger. Je vais demander à Donovan de faire des recherches dans la bases de donnée, voir si ces deux-là ont déjà été arrêté pour quelques crimes que ce soit. Ensuite, nous irons les cueillir. Mycroft, tu as le nom du chauffeur officiel de ce ministre ? »

« Euh … oui … » dit-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur

« Voilà … Richard Warwick. Tiens, c’est bizarre … » dit-il

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda John

« M Warwick a donné sa démission il y a 1 semaine ! Comment se fait-il qu’il ait été celui qui conduisait cette limousine s’il avait donné sa démission ? » dit-il en regardant son frère

« Franchement Mycroft, votre sécurité laisse de plus en plus à désirer ! » répondit-il « Personne n’a dû vérifier quand il s’est pointé au parlement, les agents de sécurité étant habitué à le voir derrière le volant pour ce ministre là … »

« Bon, je me rends au MET et je mets Sally là-dessus. De votre côté, allez donc rencontrer la femme de ce ministre. On l’a déjà interrogée mais peut-être que tu pourras recueillir plus d’informations que nous Sherlock. » 

Alors que Greg se dirigeait vers la porte, Mycroft se leva précipitamment de son siège et alla le rejoindre. Sherlock roula des yeux alors que John sourit. Il savait pertinemment ce que Mycroft allait faire, alors pour leur donner un peu d’intimité, il se retourna et força Sherlock à faire de même. Ce dernier essaya bien de protester, mais lorsque John lui sortit son regard de Capitaine, il ne dit plus rien et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu’il y avait sur l’écran d’ordinateur de son frère. Mycroft attrapa Greg par le bras et le força à se retourner. Greg le regarda, surpris.

« Qu’y a-t-il Myc ? » demanda l’inspecteur 

Mycroft se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Surpris, Greg ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Mycroft et au bout de quelques secondes, il sourit

« C’est nouveau cette démonstration d’affection en public ? Non pas que je m’en plaigne … » dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de l’espion. 

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Tout cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du détective mais John le força à se concentrer sur l’écran devant lui. Sherlock tourna la tête vers John et murmura

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureux pour lui. Mon frère mérite quelqu’un comme Lestrade dans sa vie et si cela peut fonctionner pour eux comme cela fonctionne pour nous, et bien j’en serai fort aise. »

« Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que d’après les émotions qui émanent d’eux, ils sont exactement fait l’un pour l’autre. Et ils sont heureux … » répondit John en rougissant quelques peu

Finalement, Greg et Mycroft s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre et Greg quitta la pièce en disant

« Tâchez de me texter lorsque vous aurez discutez avec Mme Wist ! » 

Mycroft soupira et, finalement, revint vers Sherlock et John

« Une voiture vous attendra à la sortie pour vous amener chez Mme Wist. Je vais la faire prévenir de votre arrivée. Et … pardon pour … cette démonstration d’affection … »

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser cher frère … Tu as enfin trouvé ton poisson rouge et j’espère que tu es heureux … » dit Sherlock en allant récupérer son manteau.

Il l’enfila et rapporta le manteau de John. Alors que ce dernier l’enfilait, Sherlock déposa sa main sur l’épaule de Mycroft et serra quelques peu

« Peut-être que maintenant que nous vivons la même chose, nous pourrons avoir une relation fraternelle plus normale … du moins c’est ce que je souhaite » 

Sur ces mots, le détective sortit de la pièce. John regarda Mycroft et lui sourit

« Bonne chance avec Greg Mycroft, vous êtes vraiment fait l’un pour l’autre » dit-il 

Et il sortit de la pièce en courant pour pouvoir rattraper Sherlock. Mycroft était visiblement surpris. Son frère ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Sherlock souhaitait qu’ils renouent les liens qui les avaient jadis unis. Mycroft ne demandait pas mieux. Franchement, il devrait remercier John pour tout ce qu’il avait fait pour changer Sherlock. Il avait maintenant l’impression de retrouver le petit garçon affectueux que son frère était avant que la drogue ne change sa personnalité et que Mycroft ne lui empoisonne l’esprit avec ses philosophies archaïques. Soupirant, il se réinstalla derrière son bureau et prit son téléphone pour appeler Mme Wist.

Pendant ce temps, John et Sherlock avaient rejoint la voiture et s’y était engouffré. Lorsque la voiture démarra, John ne put s’empêcher d’exprimer son appréciation.

«Mon cœur, je suis si fier de toi » dit-il en lui prenant la main « Ce que tu as dit à ton frère était très gentil, j’espère que tu étais sincère à ce propos »

« Plus que sincère … Tu sais, avant que la drogue ne prenne toute la place, Mycroft et moi étions très proches. Même si sept années nous séparaient en âge, il était toujours là pour moi et prenait ma défense à chaque fois que d’autres enfants étaient méchants avec moi. Après, la drogue a changé ma personnalité et le travail, la sienne. J’espère sincèrement que ces changements dans nos vies nous rapprocherons. Au moins, j’aurai eu le mérite de tenter quelque chose et je ne regretterai rien … » 

John était vraiment fier de son amour et ressentait de la sincérité dans ses paroles. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir les deux frères Holmes enterrer la hache de guerre et entretenir une relation fraternelle saine. La vie en serait plus facile pour tout le monde.

Sur ces entrefaites, la voiture ralentit et finalement s’arrêta devant une luxueuse maison de la banlieue de Londres. Si la demeure de Mycroft était cossue, celle-là l’était encore plus ! Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte et leur dit 

« M Holmes m’a demandé de vous attendre pour vous ramener à Baker street » dit-il

« Parfait, merci Richard » répondit Sherlock. 

Sherlock et John montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au porche. Sherlock sonna et ils attendirent quelques secondes. Un majordome vint leur ouvrir la porte

« Oui ? »

« Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, nous sommes attendus par Mme Wist »

« Ah oui, on nous a prévenus de votre venue. Suivez-moi SVP » dit le majordome en ouvrant la porte plus grand. 

Sherlock et John entrèrent et le majordome les débarrassa de leur manteau. Ils le suivirent ensuite dans la maison. De manière innocente, Sherlock commença à poser des questions.

« Comment madame Wist prend la chose ? »

« Et bien, elle est très inquiète vous savez. M Wist a une condition médicale qui requiert de la médication et il ne les a pas avec lui … S’il ne les prend pas … » répondit le majordome

« Quelle sorte de condition médicale ? » demanda John, passant tout de suite en mode docteur 

Le majordome hésita à dévoiler la condition de son employeur à cet homme, même s’ils étaient envoyés par Mycroft Holmes ! Sherlock s’en rendit compte et pris le temps de préciser

« John est médecin … le meilleur médecin que je connaisse … vous pouvez lui faire confiance, il aura la santé de votre employeur à cœur »

Cela rassura le majordome et il expliqua

« Il souffre d’arythmie cardiaque … C’est de naissance. Il a toujours été sous médication … Depuis quelques temps, cette dernière a été changé pour une autres plus efficace mais il doit quand même les prendre régulièrement … » répondit-il

« Quel médicament prend-t-il ? » demanda encore John.

« Du propafénone. Il réagissait bien au traitement, son arythmie s’étant stabilisé … » 

John réfléchissait. Évidemment, le propafénone était régulièrement utilisé pour le traitement des arythmies. Il servait à stabiliser le rythme cardiaque. Comme la condition était là à la naissance du patient, il avait surement utilisé plusieurs médicaments différents tout au long de sa vie, son médecin la changeant quand il prenait de l’âge de façon à ce que ce soit le plus efficace possible. Ce qui était bien dans cette histoire, c’était que si M Wist n’était pas retrouvé ce soir, le fait qu’il n’ait pas sa médication avec lui n’était pas dangereux en soi pour sa condition, du moins pour 48h. Il faudrait tout de même le retrouver rapidement pour ne pas que sa condition se détériore. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et le majordome cogna. Ils entendirent un « Entrez » et la majordome ouvrit la porte et les annonça

« M Sherlock Holmes et le Dr John Watson madame »

« Merci Alex, vous pouvez disposer » répondit Mme Wist

Le majordome referma la porte derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent en compagnie d’une femme dans la quarantaine, donc plus jeune que le ministre Wist qui avait 52 ans. Elle était blonde - teinture fraîche déduisit Sherlock – et portait un tailleur pantalon gris anthracite, très classique et n’avait que pour bijoux son alliance. Sherlock la raya immédiatement de sa liste de suspect. Elle n’avait absolument rien à voir avec l’enlèvement de son mari, il en était convaincu. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux, de l’espoir dans les yeux

« M Holmes ! Merci d’avoir accepté de nous aider à retrouver mon mari. Je sais que le gouvernement fait tout ce qu’il peut, dieu bénisse votre frère, mais le fait de vous avoir sur l’affaire me rassure encore plus »

« Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous aider à le retrouver madame. » lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Elle se tourna vers John

« J’imagine que l’on vous a mis au courant de la condition de mon mari Dr Watson ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, en effet. Et je vous rassure tout de suite. Le propafénone est un médicament très efficace. Votre mari peut se passer d’une dose sans que son cœur n’en soit affecté. Il est certain que le plus vite nous le retrouvons, le mieux ce sera pour sa condition, mais nous savons que sa vie n’est pas en danger pour le moment. » répondit-il

« Merci, cela me rassure effectivement, mais je souhaite que mon mari soit de retour à la maison le plus rapidement possible. »

« Effectivement. Avez-vous reçu une demande de rançon depuis sa disparition ? » demanda Sherlock

« Pas encore et cela m’étonne. Cela fait plus de 10h qu’il est disparu et rien ne m’a été demandé, ni au premier ministre d’ailleurs ! Je trouve cela très étrange … »

« Il devait être à la maison vers quelle heure ? » demanda Sherlock

« Il devait être ici vers les 23h. Il y avait un conseil des ministres hier soir et cela a été plus long que ce qu’il avait prévu. Il m’a appelé vers 20h pour m’en aviser. C’est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. » répondit-elle en essuyant une larme avec son mouchoir. 

Elle s’était assise dans un fauteuil capitaine et John et Sherlock avaient pris place sur la causeuse face à elle. Sherlock savait qu’il devait lui poser des questions délicates mais il fallait faire avancer l’enquête alors il se lança.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés madame ? » 

Elle ne sembla pas être étonnée de la question, probablement que les policiers sur l’affaire ou les hommes de Mycroft l’avait déjà interrogée avant lui et lui avait posé la question.

« Nous sommes mariés depuis 10 ans M Holmes et notre mariage est heureux. Malheureusement, il n’a pas été béni par la venue d’un enfant … Voyez-vous M Holmes, je suis stérile … Je ne le savais pas avant notre mariage. Nous avons essayé d’avoir des enfants et au bout d’un an, j’ai passé des tests et la terrible nouvelle nous a été délivrée. Nous en avons été atterrés mais notre amour était fort et nous sommes passés au travers. C’est pour cela que j’ai fondé un collège pour les enfants défavorisés. Nous leur permettons d’étudier et payons tous les frais que les parents ne peuvent se permettre. » expliqua-t-elle « C’est ma façon de m’occuper d’enfants qui n’ont pas eu de chance dans la vie. » termina-t-elle 

John lui sourit. Il comprenait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Venant d’une famille modeste, John avait travaillé très fort pour réussir à payer ses études de médecine. L’armée lui avait donné cette opportunité en défrayant les coûts de sa formation. Le collège formé par Mme Wist remplaçait l’armée dans un certain sens. S’il avait rencontré Mme Wist alors qu’il commençait ses études, il n’aurait peut-être pas eu besoin d’aller dans l’armée … Sherlock posa une autre question qui le ramena à la réalité

« Saviez-vous que le chauffeur de votre mari avait un frère jumeau ? » 

Elle parut vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment surprise !

« Non, je n’étais pas au courant ! Vous pensez que ? »

« Il y a de forte chance oui. Le chauffeur est allé prendre votre mari au parlement mais ce n’est pas lui qui a passé la grille avec la limousine. » dit Sherlock « Vous dormiez déjà quand la limousine est entrée ? » demanda-t-il encore

« Oui … c’est pour cela que je n’ai signalé sa disparition que tôt ce matin, lorsque je me suis levée et que je n’ai pu le trouver nul part dans la maison … »

À ce moment-là, le téléphone de John émit le son caractériel d’un message entrant. John s’excusa et pêcha son portable. C’était un message de Greg 

« Avons trouvé l’adresse du chauffeur. Malheureusement, il a quitté précipitamment. Sommes à sa recherche – GL »

« Ils ont trouvé l’adresse du chauffeur, mais il n’était plus sur place, ils sont à sa recherche … » il releva la tête vers Mme Wist « Auriez-vous la moindre idée d’où il pourrait se trouver en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il

« Non … je … attendez ! Je sais que ses parents sont mort il y a quelques années et qu’ils ont laissé une maison dans l’Essex … » dit-elle « Y’aurait-il des chances que … qu’Edward s’y trouve ? » avança-t-elle 

Sherlock et John se regardèrent et le détective répondit

« Peut-être … vous avez plus de détails sur l’emplacement exact de cette maison ? »

« Malheureusement non … Mais peut-être trouveriez-vous quelques indications dans la chambre qu’il occupait au-dessus du garage ! Lorsque mon mari rentrait tard, Richard ne rentrait pas à la maison, il dormait dans la chambre au-dessus du garage. » dit-elle

« J’appelle Greg … » dit John.

« Pourquoi ? Je peux aller vérifier ! » répondit Sherlock

« Et faire en sorte que Greg lance, encore, une saisie de drogue à la maison parce que tu as conservé des preuves ? Non merci … » répondit John en signalant le numéro de portable de Greg.

Ce dernier répondit au bout de deux sonneries

« Lestrade ! »

« Greg, c’est John. Envoi une équipe à la résidence des Wist. Le chauffeur avait une chambre au-dessus du garage. Mme Wist vient de nous apprendre qu’au décès de leurs parents, le chauffeur et son frère ont hérités d’une résidence dans l’Essex. Si vous n’avez rien trouvé là-dessus dans son appartement, peut-être trouveriez-vous quelque choses ici … »

« Bien, je demande à Anderson de vérifier ici et j’arrive avec Donovan et une équipe chez les Wist. Merci John ! Euh … et Sherlock ? » demanda Greg 

John se tourna vers Sherlock et, en soutenant son regard, répondit

« Ne t’en fais pas, il n’entrera pas là-bas avant que vous n’arriviez. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir Anderson sur le dos à la maison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

« D’accord. On fait vite. » dit Greg en raccrochant

« Lestrade et Donovan sont en route. » dit-il, autant à l’adresse de Mme Wist que à celle de Sherlock 

Le détective soupira. Il devra attendre avant d’aller voir cette chambre. Soudain, une prémonition se présenta à lui. Il figea et Mme Wist en fut étonnée

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle 

John comprit ce qu’il se passait mais il pouvait difficilement le dire à Mme Wist. Il opta pour une autre réponse, tout aussi plausible.

« Ah ! Il révise les données de l’enquête, pour être sûr de n’avoir rien oublié. Ça lui arrive de temps à autre, n’y prêtez pas attention. Dites-moi plutôt depuis combien de temps M Warwick travaillait pour votre mari … » 

John réussit donc à détourner l’attention pendant que Sherlock se laissait mener par sa prémonition. Elle ne lui révéla pas beaucoup d’informations mais ce qu’Il vit lui suffit. Il vit une maison, définitivement à la campagne, quelque peu délabrée. Il vit la limousine, garée devant ladite maison et il sut immédiatement que le ministre s’y trouvait. Suffisait maintenant de savoir où se trouvait cette maison et c’est seulement en fouillant la chambre au-dessus du garage que Sherlock espérait trouver l’indice qu’il lui faisait cruellement défaut ! Ensuite, il lui faudrait trouver un motif … Pourquoi avoir enlevé le ministre Wist si ce n’était pas pour une question d’argent ? Une idée lui vint à l’esprit et il posa la question à Mme Wist 

« Votre mari fait-il parti d’un comité quelconque au parlement ? » 

Elle sursauta, ne s’attendant pas à entendre sa voix. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt et répondit

« Oui … Il fait partie du comité qui doit examiner la nouvelle loi sur l’immigration que le premier ministre veut faire passer … Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demande si ce fait pourrait être pertinent … » répondit Sherlock en se levant et en se mettant à déambuler dans le salon

« Tu crois que, parce que les ravisseurs n’ont pas demandé de rançon, cela aurait plutôt à voir avec les projets sur lesquels il travaille au parlement ? Les ravisseurs voudraient faire empêcher une loi ou la faire modifier et, en faisant pression sur M Wist, ils espèrent arriver à quelque chose ? » 

Sherlock se tourna vers John, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Franchement, John apprenait très vite comment faire des déductions et Sherlock en était très fier ! Mais il ne le laissa pas voir trop longtemps, juste assez pour que John le remarque mais sans plus …

« Bonne déduction John. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit cela en effet. À part la loi sur l’immigration, votre mari travaillait-il sur d’autres projets ? » demanda Sherlock

« Et bien, il n’avait pas le droit de me parler de certain projets … Ceux classifiés secrets par exemple … Alors, c’est difficile pour moi de vous dire sur quoi il travaillait autre que la loi sur l’immigration … »

« Peut-être que Mycroft pourrait te renseigner là-dessus ? » avança John « J’en doute … Si cela est classé secret, il ne pourra pas m’en dire plus … Mais ça ne coûte rien d’essayer. » 

Alors qu’il se saisissait de son portable, on entendit cogner à la porte. Mme Wist donna la permission au majordome d’entrer.

« Le Détective Inspecteur Lestrade et le sergent Donovan madame »

« Bien, faites-les entrer Alex. » 

Sherlock termina tout de même son message pour son frère et l’envoya. Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse immédiate, Mycroft détestant texter, mais éventuellement il aurait sa réponse. Mme Wist se leva et alla accueillir ses nouveaux visiteurs.

« Détective Inspecteur, sergent. Merci d’être venu aussi vite. Si l’idée que M Holmes et M Watson ont eu est la bonne, plus vite nous fouillerons cette chambre, plus vite nous retrouverons mon mari » dit elle

« En effet Madame. Auriez-vous la clé de cette chambre ? » demanda Greg

« Oui » elle se retourna vers son majordome « Alex, apportez moi la clé de la chambre du chauffeur SVP. Celle au-dessus du garage »

« Bien madame » répondit le majordome en refermant la porte. 

Greg se dirigea vers Sherlock et John pendant que Sally discutait avec Mme Wist.

« Et bien, on peut dire que vous nous avez trouvez un bon filon. La fouille de l’appartement de Warwick n’a absolument rien donné, aucunes informations sur cette maison dans l’Essex. Espérons que nous trouverons quelque chose ici » dit-il

« Je sais que cette maison existe, je l’ai vue ! » répondit Sherlock 

Greg le regarda, étonné. Il releva un sourcil et John cru bon de préciser, à voix basse, pour être certain que Sally et Mme Wist ne l’entende pas …

« Il a des prémonitions … »

« Ah ! Ceci explique donc cela. Et bien, au moins on sait qu’elle existe, suffit de trouver une adresse, car j’imagine que ta prémonitions ne te l’a pas donnée ? » demanda Greg

« Non, malheureusement, sinon, nous ne serions pas ici à attendre ! » répondit un Sherlock courroucé 

Greg soupira. Typiquement Sherlock ! Mais il fallait donner du crédit à John, grâce à lui, Sherlock ne s’était pas lancé dans la fouille de la chambre, c’était tout de même un bon début ! Le majordome arriva sur l’entrefaite et remis la clé de ladite chambre à Mme Wist.

« Merci Alex. Suivez-moi messieurs, madame. » dit elle 

Le groupe suivit Mme Wist. Le majordome leur remit leur manteau et ils sortirent par la porte de derrière. Mme Wist les mena au garage. Elle emprunta une porte latérale qu’elle déverrouilla. Elle les précéda dans l’escalier et ouvrit la porte tout en haut. Greg sortit le mandat de perquisition qu’elle parcourut et hocha la tête, leur donnant la permission de fouiller. Pendant que Sally fouillait les tiroirs, Sherlock demanda à Greg

« Tu permets ? » en indiquant l’intérieur de la chambre

« Bien sûr, vas-y … » répondit Greg 

Alors que Sally déclarait ne rien avoir trouvé dans les tiroirs et se dirigeait maintenant vers l’armoire au fond de la pièce, Sherlock testait les lattes du plancher. Soudain, l’une de ses lattes parut plus lousse que les autres. Sherlock s’accroupit, essaya de la soulever mais n’y arriva pas. Il se dit qu’un peu de pouvoir la ferait bouger mais il n’osait pas, de peur de se dévoiler. Il appela alors John

« John ? » 

Le médecin se dirigea vers lui et s’accroupit à ses côtés. Sherlock murmura

« Je dois dégager cette latte, essai de me dissimuler le temps que j’utilise mon pouvoir, du moins pour que Sally et Mme Wist ne me voit pas faire. » 

John hocha la tête pour dire qu’il avait compris. Il se déplaça un peu de façon à ce que son corps trapu cache la vue de ce que Sherlock était en train de faire. Évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Greg et ce dernier s’approcha. Murmurant pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres, il dit

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » 

Comme seule réponse, Sherlock bougea ses doigts et la planche bougea. Il secoua encore ses doigts et la planche bougea encore, se détachant du plancher. Il souleva la planche et regarda à l’intérieur. Une boîte métallique s’y trouvait. Greg s’accroupit et récupéra la boîte. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau, Sherlock et John le suivant. Sally les rejoint ainsi que Mme Wist. Greg sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et força la serrure. Il ouvrit la boîte et y trouva des papiers. Il les prit, les déplia et …

« Des papiers de propriété ! » dit-il

« Est-ce que cela indique une adresse dans l’Essex ? » demanda John

Greg parcourut les pages et, finalement, trouva ce qu’il cherchait

« Oui ! Sally ? … » dit-il en regardant Donovan

Il n’eut même pas besoin d’ajouter quoique ce soit. Sally sortit de la pièce, Lestrade Sherlock et John à sa suite. Mme Wist les suivit et ils se retrouvèrent devant la voiture de l’inspecteur. Sally parlait déjà dans la radio, demandant qu’on envoie une équipe à l’adresse indiquée sur les papiers. Greg appela directement Mycroft sur sa ligne sécurisée, l’espion répondit à la première sonnerie

« Oui Gregory ? Apporte-moi une bonne nouvelle … » dit-il

« Nous avons peut-être trouvé l’endroit où est retenu le ministre Wist. » répondit-il

« Dieu merci ! » soupira Mycroft « Envoi moi les coordonnées, j’envoie une équipe du MI6 »

« Mon équipe est déjà en route. Tu nous rejoins là-bas ? » demanda-t-il

« Je ne manquerais jamais une occasion de te voir travailler mon cher ! Et dit à Sherlock que je lui envoie une réponse à sa demande dans les plus brefs délais »

« D’accord » dit Greg en raccrochant.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock, John et Sally

« Mycroft et une équipe du MI6 nous retrouverons là-bas. Mycroft dit qu’il enverra une réponse à ta demande dans les plus brefs délais Sherlock ».

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mme Wist

« S’il est là-bas, nous allons tâcher de vous le ramener le plus rapidement possible Madame »

« Merci Détective Inspecteur. » elle se tourna vers Sherlock et John « Et merci à vous M Holmes, et à vous aussi Dr Watson, ce sera grâce à vous et vos idées que nous retrouverons mon mari en vie … » dit-elle en essuyant une larme

« Ce fut un plaisir Mme Wist. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte d’examiner personnellement votre mari lorsque nous l’aurons retrouvé. Si nous devons l’envoyez à l’hôpital, je vous en aviserai personnellement » répondit John

« Merci … Merci encore. Voici sa dose de propafénone. Vous pourrez la lui administrer si besoin est. J’attends de vos nouvelles. » dit-elle.

Et elle retourna dans la maison en compagnie de son majordome

« Bon, ce n’est pas tout, nous avons un ministre à sauver. Allez, tout le monde en voiture ! » poussa Greg

Tout le monde monta en voiture et Greg prit le volant. Il demanda à John d’envoyer les coordonnées de la résidence à Mycroft, ce qu’il fit. Au même moment, Sherlock recevait un texto de Mycroft lui indiquant, sans trop de détails pour ne pas mettre en cause la sécurité du pays, les projets sur lesquels le ministre Wist travaillait ces derniers temps. Il passa la liste en revue. Un des projets attira soudain son attention

« Tiens tiens … » exprima-t-il

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda John 

Sherlock releva la tête de son téléphone et répondit

« Le ministre Wist travaillait sur plusieurs projets top secrets. Sans m’en donner tous les détails, Mycroft me dit que certains de ces projets touchaient non seulement la sécurité nationale mais il travaillait également sur une loi d’amnistie pour les responsables des attentats de Dublin ! »

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Tout le monde se rappelait des attentats très sanglants de Dublin. 33 morts, 258 blessés. Les rumeurs disaient que les services secrets britanniques avaient trempés dans l’affaire, mais aucune preuve formelle n’avait pu les lier à cet acte terroriste. Le tout s’était déroulé en 1974, il y avait exactement 40 ans et maintenant, on apprenait que le gouvernement voulait amnistier les loyalistes responsables de cet attentat. Ou du moins, voulait-il déposer un projet de loi en ce sens ! Est-ce que l’enlèvement du ministre Wist avait un rapport avec cette loi ?

« Peut-on vérifier si la famille de Warwick a été touché par cet attentat ? » demanda John

« Mycroft est déjà là-dessus … » répondit Sherlock

« Alors, l’enlèvement de Wist pourrait avoir un lien avec cette affaire si la famille de Warwick fut l’une touchée par l’attentat ? Ce serait une revanche ? » demanda Sally

« Peut-être … en apprenant que le gouvernement voulait amnistier les responsables, les frères auraient machiné un plan pour que le ministre Wist n’appuie pas le projet de loi sur lequel il travaillait … » avança Sherlock

« Mais comment auraient-ils été mis au courant si le projet est top secret ? Le ministre n’en a surement pas discuté avec son chauffeur lors du retour à la maison ! » dit Greg 

Y aurait-il une taupe au sein du gouvernement ? Taupe qui aurait pu aviser Warwick des intentions du gouvernement ? Sherlock tapa sur son téléphone un autre message pour son frère. Il fallait absolument vérifier cette information …

« Comment se fait-il que Mycroft ne soit pas au courant ? S’il y a une taupe le MI6 devrait le savoir non ? » demanda John

« Cela dépend. Si la taupe n’a jamais dévoilée d’informations auparavant, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le savoir … » répondit Sherlock 

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Il y avait encore pas mal de kilomètres à parcourir avant d’arriver à leur destination, Dedham, Essex. Chacun réfléchissait aux tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire, se demandant comment les frères Warwick avaient pu avoir de l’information sur les projets de loi du gouvernement. Soudain, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, fait rare car tout le monde savait qu’il préférait texter ! Sherlock regarda l’écran et vit le numéro de son frère s’afficher. Il répondit en le mettant sur le haut-parleur

« Oui Mycroft ? »

« Je suis sur haut-parleur Sherlock … »

« Quelle déduction cher frère ! S’en est stupéfiant. De toute façon, ce que tu as à me dire concerne tout le monde, donc ça m’évitera de répéter » répondit le détective 

Il put sentir Mycroft rouler des yeux mais n’en fit pas de cas. Il savait son frère en route, comme eux, et il savait aussi que ce dernier voulait résoudre cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. C’est qu’il fallait conserver la face !

« Enfin … Nous avons l’information que tu as demandé. Il semblerait que les Warwick descendent d’une vieille famille irlandaise … ils sont les petits cousins des Kirkpatrick. Cette famille a été très touchée lors des attentats de Dublin il y a 40 ans. Il se pourrait donc que ton raisonnement soit le bon … » annonça Mycroft 

Le sourire de Sherlock s’agrandit. Il était toujours heureux lorsque quelqu’un lui disait qu’il avait raison, mais il l’était encore plus lorsque Mycroft était celui qui l’affirmait. John le regarda amoureusement. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être fier de son amoureux. Il le trouvait tellement brillant ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas être fier de lui lorsqu’il avait raison ? 

« Ceci étant dit, nous allons devoir être très prudent lorsque nous arriverons à Dedham. Il semblerait, d’après mes informations, que ces 2 frères ont fait partie de l’infanterie dans leur jeunes années … Nous devons nous attendre à ce qu’ils soient armés … » continua Mycroft

« Nous avons tout l’équipement qu’il nous faut Myc. Vestes pare-balles, pistolets, ne t’en fait pas, nous serons protégés » dit Greg

« Oh je ne m’inquiète pas cher Gregory … Enfin pas pour toi et ton équipe, seulement pour mon frère … » répondit Mycroft 

Greg ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je vais le laisser aller sans protection ! » demanda Greg « Ne t’inquiète pas, il sera tout équipé, ainsi que John »

« Parfait. Alors, nous nous retrouvons là-bas. Et Sherlock, pour ce que tu m’as envoyé il y a quelques minutes, Anthéa est sur le coup »

« Parfait. J’espère que nous aurons une réponse avant notre arrivée. Au revoir cher frère » et il raccrocha 

John sentait la frustration suer de tous les pores de peau de Sherlock. Il déposa sa main droite sur son genou et dessina des cercles lentement, espérant le calmer. Son geste fonctionna car, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une affection pure le submerger et les muscles de Sherlock se détendirent.

« Sherlock ? » demanda Greg sans quitter la route des yeux

« Oui Greg … » répondit le détective

« Ne soit pas trop en rogne contre Myc … Il fait tout ça pour ton propre bien … Autant que John le fait mais avec une affection différente … » avança l’inspecteur

« Je sais … » fut la seule réponse du détective 

Le reste du trajet s’effectua en silence. Chacun se préparant à ce qu’ils allaient découvrir à leur arrivé. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination. L’après-midi était bien avancé. Il devait être environ 15h. Greg et Mycroft avaient convenu d’un point de rencontre un peu à l’écart de la maison afin que les jumeaux Warwick ne soupçonnent pas leur présence. Greg coupa le moteur de la voiture et, avant de descendre il dit

« Sherlock, STP pas de bêtises ! Nous devons procéder méthodiquement ! »

Sherlock roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« Lestrade, je sais ce que j’ai à faire ! Ne t’en fais donc pas, je suivrai tes instructions à la lettre, tant et aussi longtemps qu’elles sont logiques » répondit le détective.

Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. John ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter

« Greg, je prendrai soin de Sherlock ... »

« Je sais John … Mais avec lui on est jamais trop prudent … » dit Greg et il descendit de voiture, John à sa suite 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay but with summer here in full swing it's difficult to find time to post ! Let's get back to our friends :)

Tous les protagonistes se réunirent autour de la voiture du policier et un plan fut mis en place. Il fut entendu que Greg et Mycroft (oui oui, le gouvernement britannique allait se salir les mains !) allaient tenter de communiquer avec les ravisseurs afin de négocier la libération du ministre Wist. Pendant ce temps, John, Sherlock, Donovan et une équipe du MI6 allaient faire le tour de la résidence, aussi discrètement que possible (et là, Greg se tourna vers Sherlock pour être certain qu’il avait bien compris) et allaient tenter de pénétrer à l’intérieur afin de délivrer le ministre.

L’idée était que Mycroft et Greg devaient faire diversion assez longtemps pour que l’autre équipe pénètre dans la maison et prennent les ravisseurs par surprise.

« Bon, tout le monde a bien compris le plan ? Sherlock ? » demanda Greg L’interpellé roula des yeux, exaspéré. 

« Pour l’amour Lestrade, je ne suis pas un enfant de 6 ans ! J’ai compris ! » répondit le détective

« C’est que parfois, l’on se demande si tu es un enfant ou pas … » remarqua Mycroft 

Alors que Sherlock allait répondre, John l’arrêta d’un geste de la main

« Ce n’est pas le temps les garçons ! » dit-il. 

Cette petite phrase eue l’effet escompté et les deux frères se turent. John sourit. Au moins, ses interventions donnaient l’effet escompté. Rassuré, Greg fit le tour de l’auto et ouvrit le coffre. Il en sortit 5 vestes pare-balles et les distribua. Avant de sortir des pistolets, il demanda

« John, tu as ton pistolet ? »

« Non … Comme nous ne devions qu’aller interroger Mme Wist, je ne l’ai pas apporté … » répondit le médecin 

Greg pêcha alors 3 pistolets, Donovan et lui ayant déjà les leurs, et les remis aux autres. Tout le monde se prépara. Enfin, il remit à John, Sherlock et Donovan, des radios et des oreillettes.

« Comme ça, nous serons en contact et pourrons vous tenir informés de la progressions des négociations. De votre côté, tenez nous informés de votre progression. Donovan, je vous mets en charge de l’équipe » dit Greg

« D’accord patron. » répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux, encore une fois. Par chance que John venait avec lui, sinon jamais il n’aurait pu obéir aux ordres de Donovan. Mycroft désigna 3 membres du SWAT du MI6 pour les accompagner. Tout le monde se mit sur la même fréquence radio.

« Bonne chance et soyez prudents ! » leur dit Greg 

Greg et Mycroft montèrent en voiture et démarrèrent. Ils devaient se rendre à la résidence pour débuter la négociation. Le reste du MI6 les suivirent dans une Jeep. Laissé à eux même, la petite équipe se mit en route. Donovan avait décidé que la meilleure façon d’approcher la résidence sans se faire voir était de passer à travers bois. Évidemment, cela allait les rallonger, mais c’était le seul moyen de ne pas se faire voir. Même Sherlock approuva cette décision.

Ils cheminèrent donc, tranquillement, vers la maison. Donovan ouvrait la marche, suivie de John et Sherlock et le MI6 fermait la marche, assurant leur arrière. Le tout se déroulait en silence, ce qui était bizarre dans le cas de Sherlock. John regarda par-dessus son épaule, Sherlock était concentré, il réfléchissait, ce qui faisait en sorte qu’il était silencieux. Tant qu’il réfléchissait - à l’enquête ou à autre chose – il resterait silencieux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à 200 mètres de la maison. Sally leur fit signe de s’arrêter et les agents du MI6 se déployèrent afin d’offrir la meilleur couverture possible. Sally communiqua à Greg leur position et ce dernier leur dit qu’ils avaient réussi à entrer en contact avec les ravisseurs mais que les négociations n’étaient pas très rapides. Mycroft faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait mais les jumeaux Warwick étaient très demandant. Il fut décidé que l’équipe de Sally allait attendre quelques minutes avant de tenter d’investir la maison, afin de donner le temps nécessaire à la négociation.

Avec un soupir d’exaspération, Sherlock se laissa glisser au sol en s’appuyant contre un tronc d’arbre. Il détestait attendre ! John s’installa à ses côtés, une main sur sa cuisse droite

« Allez, ne fait pas cette tête ! Donnons-leur une chance de libérer M Wist sans que nous ayons à investir la maison ! » murmura-t-il en caressant ladite cuisse

Sherlock se détendit sous les doigts du médecin. Plus leur relation se développait, plus il se rendait compte que le médecin était tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour le garder sain d’esprit. John était devenu sa nouvelle drogue et il n’avait pas l’intention de se désintoxiquer de sa personne. Il appuya sa tête contre l’épaule gauche du médecin et soupira d’aise. John en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa tête et pour murmurer un « je t’aime » bien sentit, ce qui fit sourire le détective. 

Sally, pour sa part, les observait à la dérobée. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué un changement dans la dynamique entre le médecin et le détective. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce dernier était bizarre, qu’il ne ressentait aucune émotion, et maintenant, le voir démontrer de l’affection pour le docteur, le voir heureux, l’amenait à reconsidérer ses impressions. Elle ne l’aimait toujours pas, le trouvait toujours aussi arrogant, mais de savoir qu’il pouvait ressentir une émotion comme l’amour le rendait plus humain à ses yeux et elle se promit d’essayer de le comprendre un peu plus.

Alors qu’elle était plongée dans cette réflexion, elle reçut un message de Greg lui annonçant que la négociation trainait toujours et qu’ils avaient son autorisation pour investir la maison. Il leur répéta d’être prudent et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Sherlock et John se relevèrent.

« Enfin, de l’action ! » dit Sherlock en sortant son kit lui permettant de crocheter les serrures de la poche intérieure de son Belstaff.

« Bon, je vous laisse vous occupez de la serrure parce que vous êtes le plus à même de le faire, je vais oublier le fait que c’est illégal … » dit Sally 

Sherlock lui sourit et tendit la main à son docteur

« Allez viens John, allons faire ce que nous faisons de mieux » dit-il en entraînant John derrière lui.

Sally les suivit en secouant la tête. Elle donna l’ordre aux hommes du MI6 de se déplacer de façon à couvrir leur arrière.

Ils arrivèrent face à la porte et Sherlock se mit au travail. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, la porte fut déverrouillée.

« Un jeu d’enfant » s’exclama le détective en rangeant son kit dans sa poche 

Il se redressa et sortit son pistolet, imité par John et Sally. Celle-ci passa devant et John ferma la marche. Les hommes de Mycroft se positionnèrent près de la porte et des fenêtres donnant à l’arrière de la maison.

« Nous sommes à l’intérieur » chuchota Sally dans son micro.

Greg lui répondit que, d’après eux, les frère Warwick se trouvaient dans l’une des pièces à l’avant de la maison alors que le ministre se trouverait dans une des chambres à l’étage. Sally décida qu’elle et Sherlock allaient s’occuper des jumeaux alors que John allait se rendre auprès du ministre afin de déterminer s’il avait besoin de soins médicaux, vu sa condition. John ne fut pas heureux de cette décision. Il allait abandonner Sherlock ! Et avec Sally en plus ! Il allait protester quand Sherlock lui fit signe de se taire. Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota

« Ne t’en fais pas, tout ira bien. Sally ne me laissera pas faire de bêtises … » 

John le regarda droit dans les yeux et ressentit de la sincérité. Il s’en remit donc à la décision que Sally avait prise. Cette dernière en informa Greg qui leur rappela d’être prudents. Ils se déplacèrent à pas de loup vers l’avant de la maison. Lorsqu’ils furent près d’un escalier, Sally fit signe à John de grimper pour tenter de retrouver le ministre. Il hésita quelques secondes, assez pour que Sherlock se penche vers lui de nouveau et dépose un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et commença à grimper l’escalier, faisant attention pour ne pas le faire grincer sous son poids. Lorsqu’il disparut à l’étage, Sherlock et Sally continuèrent leur progression vers l’avant de la maison. 

John vérifia les pièces au fur et à mesure qu’il en croisait une. Il la vérifiait de fond en comble, regardant s’il n’y aurait pas des trappes qui donneraient accès à des pièces cachées. Cela lui prit du temps, mais il voulait s’assurer que rien ne pouvait lui tomber dessus alors qu’il avait le dos tourné. Il arrivait à une nouvelle pièce, la cinquième, lorsqu’il entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Il avança, prudemment, le pistolet levé. Il colla son oreille sur la porte et écouta. Il entendit un son de voix, mais cette dernière semblait être muselée. Probablement que la personne qui émettait ce son avait un bâillon sur la bouche. John scruta le couloir une dernière fois, question de s’assurer qu’il était bien seul et, doucement, il ouvrit la porte. 

Il y trouva le ministre Wist, attaché au lit et portant un bâillon. Le ministre cessa de crier lorsqu’il vit John. Il remarqua le pistolet et il crut qu’on venait pour lui faire du mal. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent grand et John pu ressentir de la peur. Automatiquement, il baissa son pistolet et referma la porte derrière lui. Avec des gestes très lents, John déposa son pistolet sur une table de chevet et s’approcha, les mains devant lui. Il prit finalement la parole

« M Wist, je suis le Dr John Watson. Je suis le partenaire de Sherlock Holmes, le frère de Mycroft Holmes. Nous sommes venus vous sortir d’ici. »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour récupérer le médicament du ministre

« Voyez, votre épouse m’a remis votre dose de médicament. Je sais que vous souffrez d’arythmie et que vous ne l’avez pas prise depuis plus de 24h. Laissez-moi vous aider. Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur, je suis médecin et je peux vous aider. » 

Le ministre sembla se détendre. John ressentait de moins en moins de peur et de plus en plus de confiance. Il combla alors la distance qui le séparait du lit et détacha le bâillon qui entravait la bouche du ministre. Il lui mit la pilule dans la bouche et amena un verre à ses lèvres (un pichet était déposé sur la table de chevet). M Wist bu avidement et lorsque le verre fut vide, John s’occupa de détacher les liens qui retenaient ses mains et ses pieds. Lorsque ce fut fait, M Wist s’installa plus confortablement sur le lit.

« Permettez-moi de vous examiner un peu, juste pour être certain que vous vous porter bien, malgré les circonstances. »

« Oui, bien sûr Dr Watson. Merci d’être venu à mon aide. Je connais la réputation du plus jeune Holmes, comme je connais aussi le plus vieux et si ce dernier a fait appel à votre aide, c’est qu’il n’avait pas le choix ! » énonça M Wist 

John sourit. Il était fier que son compagnon ait une bonne réputation au sein du gouvernement britannique. De savoir son travail reconnu par les collègues de Mycroft était très satisfaisant. Il prit le pouls du ministre. Ce dernier était élevé, normal dans la circonstance. Le propafénone allait prendre quelques minutes avant de faire effet. Il examina les yeux du ministre. Tout était normal. Il écouta ses poumons, sans stéthoscope évidement, mais tout était normal de ce côté-là aussi. Alors qu’il allait énoncer son diagnostic, ils entendirent des détonations provenant du rez-de-chaussée ! John se releva et se saisit de son pistolet. Tout son être le poussait vers Sherlock, il devait savoir s’il était blessé ou non. Soudainement, il souhaita être à ses côtés afin de le défendre ! Avant même qu’il puisse dire au ministre de rester où il était, pour sa propre sécurité, un halo doré l’enveloppa et il disparut de la chambre … pour réapparaître juste derrière l’un des jumeaux Warwick !

Que s’était-il passé ? Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question. Devant lui, les jumeaux visaient Sherlock et Sally. Cette dernière tentait de leur faire baisser leurs armes, mais ça n’avait pas l’air de fonctionner. Il devait réagir et vite, désamorcer la situation, comme on le lui avait appris dans l’armée. Il releva son pistolet et visa l’un des deux jumeaux. Sa voix se fit solide lorsqu’il s’exprima, une vraie voix de Capitaine

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais à votre place ! » dit-il

« John ! » s’exclama Sherlock.

Il venait de remarquer la présence de son partenaire et n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait fait aussi vite ! Pendant ce temps, Greg, qui avait entendu l’altercation via les ondes radios, s’était précipité vers la maison, Mycroft à ses trousses. Lui aussi souhaita être déjà à l’intérieur de la maison afin de venir en aide à ses amis et à sa collègue. Tout à coup, Mycroft ne le vit plus, il cria

« Gregory ? Où es-tu ? »

« Juste devant toi Myc voyons ! » répondit l’inspecteur

« Devant moi ? Mais non, je ne te vois plus ! » paniqua l’espion

Greg s’arrêta de courir et se faisant, Mycroft entra en collision avec lui … sans le voir ! Il était … invisible ! Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

« Fais attention Myc ! Tu veux me blesser ? » dit Greg en réapparaissant

« Gregory, comment as-tu fais ça ? Tu … tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi ? » demanda Mycroft 

Greg le regarda, surpris

« Fais quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda l’inspecteur abasourdi

« Tu … tu étais devant moi et soudainement, je ne te voyais plus ! Quand tu t’es arrêté de courir, je suis entré en collision avec toi mais je ne te voyais toujours pas ! Jusqu’à ce que tu réapparaisses ! Tu as le pouvoir d’invisibilité ? »

« Non ! Non, je peux arrêter et accélérer les molécules, c’est tout ! Je … Comment j’ai pu faire ça alors ? » dit Greg

« Écoute, nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça ! Nous vérifierons lorsque tout ça sera terminé. Pour l’instant, allons aider Sherlock, John et Sally ! Et si jamais tu trouves comment tu as pu te rendre invisible, ça pourrait nous aider ! » dit Mycroft en l’empoignant par la main et en se remettant à courir vers la maison.

Alors qu’ils cheminaient toujours vers la résidence, John, lui, avait toujours son pistolet en main et visait toujours l’un des jumeaux Warwick. Sa main était stable, son regard froid. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire pour sauver son bien-aimé et rien n’allait l’arrêter. Le jumeau qu’il visait se retourna doucement.

« Ah Dr Watson ! Je me demandais bien où vous pouviez vous cacher ! »

« Et bien, vous me voyez maintenant. Je vous demande de bien vouloir baisser vos armes si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez encore plus dans le pétrin que vous ne l’êtes en ce moment. » dit John

« Et que comptez-vous faire pour me faire obéir ? » demanda Warwick

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de John. Il porta son regard sur Sherlock, cherchant son approbation. Ce dernier hocha la tête positivement et ce fut tout ce qu’il lui fallut pour se mettre en action. Il bondit sur le jumeau qui était le plus proche de lui et, avec une clé de bras bien effectuée, lui fit perdre son pistolet. Il ramena son bras dans son dos et appuya son genou dans son dos. Ce dernier n’eut d’autres choix que d’obtempérer. À ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit en grand et Mycroft et Greg apparurent. Cette intrusion soudaine fit en sorte de déstabiliser l’autre jumeau et Sally pu s’emparer de son pistolet. Elle le visa avec ses deux armes et ce dernier n’eut d’autres choix que de se mettre à genou. John releva la tête et s’adressa à Mycroft

« M Wist est à l’étage, cinquième pièce à droite. Il va bien. Je lui ai donné sa dose de propafénone il y a dix minutes. »

« Merci John. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je vais aller le chercher » dit Mycroft en se dirigeant vers l’escalier. 

Pendant ce temps, Greg s’était glissé près de John. Il lui donna ses menottes et John menotta son jumeau pendant que Sally faisait de même avec le sien. Greg récita leurs droits aux jumeaux et ces derniers furent escortés vers les auto-patrouilles. Dès qu’il put relâcher son jumeau, John se dirigea vers Sherlock. Il l’examina rapidement, pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien. Lorsque ce fut fait, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui

« Seigneur ! Quand j’ai entendu ces coups de feu, tout ce que je voulais c’est être ici pour te protéger ! » dit-il

« D’où ton nouveau pouvoir John. Tu peux te téléporter maintenant ! » répondit Sherlock en lui retournant son câlin

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda John 

À ce moment-là Greg, qui avait entendu leur conversation, s’approcha d’eux et répondit quelque peu à l’interrogation de John

« Imaginez-vous donc que je peux maintenant me rendre invisible ! Moi qui n’ai jamais eu ce pouvoir auparavant ! Mycroft a dit qu’il ferait des recherches quand tout ceci serait terminé … »

« Hum … Intéressant. Je crois que je vais l’assister dans cette enquête ! » répondit Sherlock 

John roula des yeux. Évidemment, un bon mystère ne pouvait échapper à Sherlock Holmes ! Mais il doutait qu’il allait collaborer avec son frère. John avait plutôt l’idée que son détective allait tout faire pour trouver l’information avant Mycroft. Ce dernier refit son apparition dans le salon avec le ministre Wist.

« M Holmes, Dr Watson, Détective Inspecteur Lestrade, merci de votre aide dans cette affaire. Je sais que Scotland Yard et le MI6 travaillaient fort pour me retrouver, mais votre contribution a finalement fait la différence » avança le ministre

« Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir retrouvé en bonne santé. Vous n’aurez pas besoin de vous rendre à l’hôpital. Je crois que Mycroft peut vous ramenez à votre épouse. Faites juste en sorte de consultez votre médecin le plus rapidement possible. » dit John

« Bien sur … Merci Dr Watson. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, maintenant j’aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. »

« Oui. Je passerai vous voir demain dans la journée pour avoir votre déclaration. » dit Greg

« Bien Détective Inspecteur. À demain donc. »

Mycroft et M Wist se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Lorsque Mycroft passa devant Greg il lui murmura

« Rejoint moi chez moi ce soir … »

Avant que Greg ne puisse répondre, il était sorti. Abasourdi, il resta planté là. John le sorti de sa rêverie

« Tu nous permet de rentrer nous aussi ? Nous pourrons te donner nos déclarations demain ? »

« Euh … oui oui. Venez, je vous ramène à Londres » répondit Greg 

Le trajet se passa en silence. Sally était retournée à Londres avec la voiture de police qui ramenait les jumeaux Warwick au Yard. Greg devait les interroger à son arrivé. Il savait qu’il aurait à envoyer un rapport à Mycroft à ce sujet, en plus de son propre supérieur, il l’apporterait donc avec lui ce soir-là. Ensuite, les jumeaux seraient transférés aux services secrets et les hommes de Mycroft s’occuperait de les faire traduire en justice, probablement pour haute trahison, entre autre. Greg, Sherlock et John auraient à témoigner au cours du procès, ce qui était une procédure standard.

Tout en conduisant, Greg ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à l’espion. Il était heureux des développements entre eux. Il était heureux d’avoir fait le premier pas. Il espérait maintenant que le lien se renforcirait entre eux et qu’ils pourraient former un couple aussi unis que ne l’était John et Sherlock. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue de Baker street. Greg immobilisa la voiture et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Voilà ! N’oubliez pas de venir faire vos dépositions demain. Attendez-vous à recevoir une convocation pour le procès quand celui-ci sera en route ! »

« Aucun problème, nous serons là vers les 11h, ça te va ? » demanda John

« Parfait, à demain donc ! » répondit Greg

John ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture, suivi de près par Sherlock. Il referma la portière derrière lui et Greg reparti vers le Yard.

« Tu sais Sherlock, je crois que Greg et Mycroft formeront un excellent couple … » dit John

« Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Sherlock en déverrouillant la porte du 221B

« Ils nous ressemblent … Greg est comme moi et Mycroft, comme toi, nous nous complétons tous à merveille … » répondit le médecin

« Ah non ! Ne me compare pas à mon frère je t’en prie ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme lui ! » s’indigna le détective 

John ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Il rit et il rit jusqu’à ce qu’il pénètre dans l’appartement.

« Oh Sherlock ! Excuse-moi ! Mais oui, d’un certain sens tu ressembles à ton frère, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ! Ne le prend pas mal s’il te plait … » dit John

« Bon … Si tu le dis … mais ça ne me fais pas particulièrement plaisir de me faire dire que je ressemble à mon pétulant de frère ! »

« Oh mais tu es aussi unique en ton genre … et c’est pour ça que je t’aime … toi et non Mycroft … » termina John en embrassant doucement son détective 

Sherlock sourit contre les lèvres de son médecin et retourna le baiser. Plus leur relation se développait, plus Sherlock se rendait compte qu’il appréciait ces petits moments de tendresse. Jamais il n’aurait cru être du genre câlin ! Mais avec John, tout était facile. Lorsque le baiser cessa, John le regarda et demanda

« Si nous allions nous coucher tout de suite ? »

« John Watson ! Tu es insatiable ! » dit Sherlock « Il n’est que 17h ! Et, crois-le ou non, j’ai faim ! » ajouta-t-il

« Oh ! Alors, je nous prépare un bon souper et, ensuite, au lit … » dit John

« Bon, d’accord » répondit Sherlock en embrassant John de nouveau  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry for this late update ... Now my vacations are finished so I should be able to return to posting every week ... Don't worry, I intend to finish this story !

Pendant ce temps, au Yard, Greg menait l’interrogatoire des frères Warwick. On les avait séparés afin d’éviter qu’ils ne se consultent sur la déclaration à faire. Sally s’occupait de James alors que Greg s’occupait de Mike. Mike était le chauffeur original de M Wist et celui qui s’était rendu après que John eut neutralisé son frère. À l’entendre, l’idée de kidnapper le ministre Wist revenait à son frère et il n’avait suivi qu’après avoir été menacé par ce dernier. Il ne voulait aucun mal au ministre, d’ailleurs il adorait son travail et la façon dont le couple l’avait accueilli. C’est la raison pour laquelle il s’était immédiatement rendu lorsque John avait réussi à neutraliser son frère. Il se disait même prêt à témoigner contre lui lors du procès.

James, lui, disait tout le contraire. L’idée venait de Mike et James s’y était rallié pour l’argent, car il en avait cruellement besoin. Oui, il avait menacé Sherlock et Sally et oui, il avait tiré vers eux mais seulement par légitime défense et parce que son frère le lui avait ordonné. Et lorsqu’on lui demandait pourquoi il n’avait pas obtempérer lorsque John lui avait demandé de baisser son arme, il répondait que c’était parce qu’il avait peur pour sa vie ! Finalement, chacun se renvoyait la balle et les deux policiers ne purent déterminer qui, exactement, était l’instigateur du plan initial. Greg et Sally se concertèrent donc et il fut décidé que les deux frères seraient envoyés aux cellules pour la nuit. L’on espérait qu’ils se vendraient en discutant entre eux. Les cellules avaient des caméras et l’on pouvait espérer les surprendre en pleine conversation. Évidemment, cela ne pouvait être apporté comme preuve, mais Greg espérait que lorsque l’on ferait visionner l’enregistrement à l’un des frères, il casserait et finirait par avouer.Ce fut donc ce qui fut fait et Greg et Sally purent finalement quitter le Yard vers les 20h.

Greg texta Mycroft lorsqu’il quitta afin de vérifier que ce dernier voulait toujours de sa compagnie pour la soirée !

« Je quitte le Yard ! Je peux prendre un menu à emporter si tu n’as pas diné ? – GL »

La réponse de Mycroft ne se fit pas attendre

« Bonne idée ! Sushis ça t’intéresse ? J’ai une excellente bouteille de vin blanc qui pourrait faire un bon accompagnement … - MH »

« D’accord. J’aurais besoin de ton adresse par contre … Tu sais où j’habite mais ce n’est pas la même chose pour moi … - GL » 

L’espion lui envoya ses coordonnées. Hampstead … C’était un quartier chic de la ville. Plusieurs vedettes de cinéma y habitaient. Greg ne s’étonna pas que Mycroft y habite, ça lui allait comme un gant !

Il s’arrêta à son restaurant de sushis préféré et commanda plusieurs variétés, ne sachant pas exactement ce que Mycroft aimait. Plus il y aurait de choix, mieux ce serait. Il paya et sortit. Il fut devant la maison de Mycroft environ 10 minutes plus tard. Il se gara dans l’entrée et prit le temps d’examiner la maison.

C’était une maison de ville en brique rouge. Il y avait deux colonnes blanches situées de chaque côté du porche. Une grande baie window, qui devait donner sur le salon ou sur une bibliothèque, couvrait une partie de la devanture au premier niveau. Il y avait aussi deux fenêtres au deuxième étage qui devaient donner sur des chambres. Ces fenêtres étaient encadrées de volets noirs. La porte d’entrée était également noire. Elle lui faisait penser à la porte du 221B ! Franchement, cette maison allait bien à l’homme qui y habitait. Elle était simple mais en même temps, dévoilait que son propriétaire était assez en moyen pour se permettre d’avoir une maison dans ce quartier. 

Greg prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha. Finalement, il se saisit du dossier contenant son rapport et du sac contenant leur repas et sorti. Il n’eut même pas besoin de sonner à la porte, cette dernière s’ouvrit dès qu’il eut grimpé les quelques marches menant au porche.

« Tu m’attendais ? » demanda Greg

« Hum hum » répondit Mycroft en le prenant par le poignet pour le faire entrer 

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, l’espion le fit se retourner et l’embrassa. Greg gémit et faillit en lâcher le sac et son rapport ! Mycroft le relâcha et sourit

« J’ai eu envie de faire ça durant toute la journée ! » dit l’espion 

« Et bien, ne te retiens pas la prochaine fois, ça ne me dérange pas … À moins que cela ne te gène de faire ça en public … » dit Greg

« Hum … disons que, pour l’instant, j’aimerais bien garder cette relation privé. Déjà, John et Sherlock sont au courant, cela me suffit … ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Mycroft

« Non, du tout … gardons notre petit secret, ça ne sera que plus excitant … » dit Greg en embrassant son amant de nouveau

Le baiser prit fin quelque secondes plus tard et Mycroft prit Greg dans ses bras pour lui donner un câlin. Il en profita pour prendre le sac de sushis de ses mains.

« Alors, si nous allions nous sustenter ? » demanda l’espion

« D’accord. J’ai une faim de loup. » répondit le policier 

Mycroft se sépara de lui à contrecœur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Greg le suivit, le rapport toujours fermement entre ses mains. Ils s’installèrent à table et Mycroft sorti ce que Greg avait apporté. Il y avait un vaste choix de sushis et l’estomac de Mycroft émit le bruit caractéristique de la faim. Greg sourit. L’air de rien, Mycroft leur servit du vin et s’installa finalement sur une chaise aux côtés de Greg. Il se servit une bonne portion de sushis, goûtant à tout ce que Greg avait commandé pour eux. Le policier fit de même. Ils mangèrent en silence quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que l’espion se mette à parler.

« C’est délicieux. Merci Gregory. Tu as fait d’excellents choix »

« Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais, j’ai opté pour plusieurs choix. Content que tu apprécies … » dit Greg en déposant son verre de vin.

« J’ai fait des recherches sur le fait que John et toi avez développé un 3e pouvoir … » dit Mycroft

« Ah ? Et qu’as-tu trouvé ? » demanda curieusement Greg

« Ce sera plus facile à comprendre si je te fais lire ce que j’ai trouvé, tout cela est très scientifique alors je veux être certain que tu assimiles bien l’information … » dit Mycroft en se levant.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit dans son bureau. Il récupéra son portable et revint dans la cuisine. Il déposa le portable devant Greg, l’ouvrit, entra son mot de passe et l’écran s’ouvrit sur une page web. Greg repoussa son assiette, maintenant vide, et se mit à lire. Le laissant absorber l’information, Mycroft ramassa la vaisselle et la mit au lave-vaisselle. Il revint vers la table, versa encore du vin et s’assit, attendant patiemment que Greg ai fini de lire. Lorsque ce fut fait, ce dernier referma le portable et se tourna vers lui.

« Donc, il semblerait que nous soyons des âmes sœur ? Et la même chose pour Sherlock et John ? » demanda Greg, ébahit

« Il semblerait en effet … » répondit Mycroft en déposant sa main sur celle du policier « Cela te dérange ? » demanda-t-il encore 

Greg regarda Mycroft dans les yeux et dit, le plus sérieusement du monde

« Pas du tout ! J’en suis même enchanté … Je n’ai jamais vraiment cru à ces histoires d’âmes sœur par contre, alors permet moi d’être un peu secoué … » ajouta-t-il

« Je n’y croyais pas moi-même jusqu’à ce que je lise ça ! J’ai envoyé l’article à Sherlock aussi, question qu’il soit au courant … »

« Et qu’a-t-il répondu ? demanda Greg

« Pas eu de réponse encore, ils doivent être très occupés j’imagine … » répondit Mycroft, en tenant toujours la main de Greg dans la sienne

Greg sourit. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres en un mouvement sensuel et répondit

« Tu aimerais être occupé de la même manière ? »

« Hum … je n’y verrais aucun inconvénient » répondit l’espion 

Et sur ce, il se pencha vers son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Greg répondit immédiatement au baiser et sentit une légère vague de pouvoir le traverser. Étonné, il cessa abruptement le baiser et demanda

« Tu as senti ça ? »

« Oui … Il semblerait que nous soyons vraiment fait l’un pour l’autre » répondit Mycroft en reprenant le baiser là où ils l’avaient laissé. 

Bientôt, leurs mains se mirent de la partie. Celles de Greg parcoururent le dos de Mycroft tandis que celles de l’espion se promenaient sur le torse du policier. Lorsque l’air fut nécessaire, Greg suggéra

« Si nous nous déplacions vers la chambre ? Il me tarde de te faire miens dans ta chambre à coucher … » 

Les lèvres du policier se promenèrent sur la gorge de l’espion, ce dernier pencha la tête vers l’arrière pour donner accès à son amant. Finalement, il trouva le moyen de répondre

« Hum … je ne suis pas contre … »

En un seul mouvement, les deux hommes se levèrent et Mycroft guida Greg vers sa chambre … 

Pendant ce temps, à Baker street, le repas préparé par John venait de se terminer. Il avait préparé des pâtes arabiata, quelque chose de simple qu’il savait que Sherlock allait manger. Ce dernier avait sorti une bouteille de vin rouge et chacun en avait pris un verre durant le repas. Pendant qu’ils mangeaient, Sherlock avait reçu le texto de Mycroft mais avait préféré l’ignorer vu qu’il venait de son frère. Il y reviendrait demain matin, si c’était important, alors John recevrait aussi un texto lui enjoignant de dire à Sherlock de répondre. Pour l’instant, tout ce qui était important pour le détective se trouvait devant lui, en la personne de John Watson.

C’était fou ! Jamais il n’aurait pensé aimer quelqu’un de la sorte ! Lorsque ses prémonitions lui avaient montré son possible futur, il n’avait pas voulu y croire. John n’arrêtait pas de dire qu’il n’était pas gay, comment pourrait-il l’aimer lui ! Mais c’était arrivé, le miracle s’était produit et Sherlock était heureux. C’était la toute première fois de sa vie qu’il se sentait ainsi et il avait bien l’intention que cela dure.

Soudain, John lui posa une question et il sortit de sa rêverie

« Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’as demandé ? » dit le détective

« Je te demandais si tu avais terminé » répondit le médecin en indiquant son assiette du doigt

« Oh ! Oui, j’ai terminé, c’était délicieux, comme toujours … » répondit il

« Merci ! » dit John en déposant les assiettes dans l’évier de la cuisine.

Il se mit alors à nettoyer les couverts, il ne voulait pas avoir à le faire le lendemain matin et, de plus, il n’y en avait pas beaucoup … Il entendit la chaise de Sherlock gratter le plancher quand celui-ci la repoussa pour se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras lui entouraient la taille et une bouche taquine s’amusait à déposer de petits baisers à la base de son cou. Il s’appuya contre le torse de son amant et soupira d’aise.

« Tu ne m’aides pas beaucoup à terminer cette vaisselle mon cœur … » dit-il

« Et si tu laissais tomber tout ça ? Nous nous en occuperons demain » dit Sherlock en continuant d’embrasser la base du cou de son médecin « Il y a tellement d’autres choses que j’aurais envie de te faire en ce moment … » termina-t-il

« Laisse-moi terminer, ça ne sera pas long ! Et ensuite je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux de ma personne … » répondit John 

À ces mots, Sherlock arrêta ses baisers et murmura

« Tu ne risques pas de le regretter … » et il relâcha John « Je t’attends dans notre chambre … » termina-t-il en s’éloignant 

John se mit à la tâche et termina le tout en moins de dix minutes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre afin de retrouver Sherlock. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il allait découvrir derrière la porte. En dix minutes, Sherlock avait réussi à allumer une dizaine de chandelles et à les disperser un peu partout dans la chambre. Il avait également allumé un bâtonnet d’encens qui diffusait une odeur de lavande dans toute la pièce. Il avait changé les draps du lit et, quand John avait ouvert la porte, il s’apprêtait à se dévêtir pour se glisser entre les draps. Il arrêta son mouvement et attendit la réaction de John.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys :) there's the next chapter, hope you like it !

Ce dernier était très étonné de ce que Sherlock avait fait. Après le choc passé, un brillant sourire illumina son visage et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il s’avança vers Sherlock et l’enlaça, lui faisant un énorme câlin. Ensuite, il se dressa sur ses orteils et embrassa son détective. Ce dernier fondit littéralement dans ses bras. Tout son corps se détendit et il retourna le baiser avidement. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, John dit

« Tu craignais que je n’aime pas ta surprise ? »

« Un peu, oui … Je n’étais pas certain que ça te fasse un bon effet … » répondit Sherlock

« Au contraire mon cœur, j’adore ça ! Allez, enlevons tous ces vêtements, j’ai envie de te sentir tout contre moi … »

Ils se dévêtirent en un rien de temps et se retrouvèrent sous les couvertures. John recouvrit son amant et se mit à déposer des baisers partout sur son torse. Entre chaque baiser, il lui murmurait

« Seigneur, tu es magnifique ! …Je suis chanceux de t’avoir dans ma vie ! … Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ! … Que ferais-je sans toi ! … »

Les mots d’amour défilèrent et Sherlock se sentit aimé. Finalement, n’y tenant plus, il donna un coup de hanche et fit pivoter le médecin. Il se retrouva allongé sur son médecin et lui dit

« C’est moi qui suis chanceux de t’avoir dans ma vie John … Sans toi je n’aurais jamais connu l’amour tel que je le connais maintenant ! Laisse-moi te remercier à ta juste valeur »

Et sur ce, il embrassa John avec toute la nouvelle passion qui l’habitait. Il voulait, par ce baiser, transmettre tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour John. Il voulait que John ressente son amour, autant par le baiser que par son pouvoir d’empathie. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que tout ceux qu’ils avaient échangé jusqu’à maintenant. Lorsqu’il cessa, Sherlock appuya son front sur celui de son médecin pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je t’aime John … Arrives-tu à le ressentir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il

« Sherlock ! Si je le ressens ? Seigneur, depuis quelques jours, je ne ressens que cela venant de toi … à chaque fois que tu me regardes, que tu me touches, je ressens ton amour jusque dans le plus profond de mon cœur et cela me rend tellement heureux ! » répondit John en passant sa main dans les boucles brunes du détective 

Sherlock le regarda, son regard profondément plongé dans celui du médecin. Il pourrait se perdre dans ce regard et cela ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde ! Sa main effleura la joue de John et celui-ci se laissa aller à la caresse. Les lèvres de Sherlock retrouvèrent celles du médecin et ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, passionnément. La main du détective quitta la joue du médecin et descendit, descendit, lentement. John frissonna de plaisir. Il savait exactement où la main du détective allait aboutir.

Sherlock avait envie d’y aller doucement, de faire durer le plaisir. Leur première étreinte avait été passionnée et John avait fait tout le travail, maintenant, c’était à son tour. Sa main s’arrêta finalement juste au-dessus du membre érigé de John. Il cessa le baiser et regarda John.

« La première fois, tu t’es occupé de moi et j’en ai apprécié chaque secondes … Aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui m’occuperai de toi et j’espère que tu en apprécieras chaque secondes également » dit-il avec un trémolo dans la voix

« J’apprécierai tout ce que tu me feras parce que tu le feras avec amour » répondit John

Sur ces mots, il reprit les lèvres de Sherlock et la main de ce dernier s’enroula enfin autour de son membre. John prit une grande inspiration par le nez lorsqu’il sentit la main de Sherlock sur lui et un gémissement alla mourir sur les lèvres du détective. La bouche de Sherlock quitta les lèvres de John et elle s’aventura dans son cou. Il déposa une trainée de baisers et, instinctivement, John tourna la tête vers la droite pour donner un plus grand accès à Sherlock. Il prit le temps de goûter chaque parcelle de son cou pour ensuite faire la même chose sur sa clavicule et enfin son épaule gauche.

« Tu goûtes bon … » dit Sherlock 

John ne put s’empêcher de ricaner.

« Content que tu apprécies … » répondit-il

« J’ai l’intention de goûter chaque parcelle de ton corps John, juste pour que tu en sois avisé … » ajouta Sherlock en se mettant à la tâche.

John en frissonna de plaisir et se laissa aller aux baisers de Sherlock. Ce qu’il ressentait était phénoménal. Il se sentait enfermé dans une boule d’amour et ne voulait plus jamais en sortir. Ce qu’il ressentait pour Sherlock était plus profond, tellement profond que le mot « amour » ne suffisait pas à le décrire. Le seul mot qu’il pouvait trouver pour décrire ce phénomène était « Âme sœur » ! Il n’avait jamais cru au concept, au fait que chaque personne avait quelqu’un de parfait pour lui sur terre, mais maintenant qu’il vivait cela, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d’y croire. Sherlock avait exploré le corps de son amant avec minutie et avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. En effet, à chaque fois que sa bouche s’était approchée du membre de John, il n’y avait pas touché. Maintenant, il connaissait par cœur chaque emplacement du corps de John et savait parfaitement à quels genres de caresses chaque partie répondait. Tout cela était maintenant rangé soigneusement dans son palais mental, dans l’aile dédié à John H Watson. Et maintenant, il allait s’occuper du plus important. 

« Et maintenant, je vais me prévaloir de ma récompense » dit-il en s’installant confortablement entre les jambes écartées du médecin « Je vais te faire jouir John et je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche. Ensuite, je vais te prendre et je veux que tu jouisses encore, te répandant sur ma main et sur ton estomac. Et seulement ensuite, tu auras le droit de te reposer … Suis-je clair ? » demanda-t-il

« O-O-Oui très clair … » répondit John en haletant. 

Souriant, Sherlock se mit au travail. Il commença par lécher le membre de John de sa base jusqu’à sa tête, sa langue remontant lentement afin de donner le plus de plaisir à son amant. Il recommença le manège plusieurs fois et John gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaque passage, relevant ses hanches du matelas pour suivre la bouche du détective. Lorsqu’il fut satisfait de l’état dans lequel il avait plongé son médecin, Sherlock prit le gland dans sa bouche et suça quelque peu, ne mettant pas trop de pression afin de ne pas faire mal à John. Il appliqua de petites succions, faisant haleter John. Finalement, il prit le membre entier dans sa bouche, glissant lentement vers le bas et remontant tout aussi lentement vers le haut. Les bruits que faisait John étaient excitants et cela incita Sherlock à accélérer la cadence. Il mit sa langue à contribution, la passant sur la face extérieure du membre à chaque fois qu’il glissait vers le bas, faisant gémir John encore plus fort. Il sentit les jambes de John trembler, l’avertissant qu’il était proche de son orgasme, ce qui le fit accélérer le mouvement encore un peu. John agrippa les draps et les tordis dans ses poings, il était si proche, la sensation était si bonne, il n’allait plus tenir très longtemps

« S-S-Sherlock ! J’y suis presque … Seigneur Sherlock, ne t’arrête pas surtout … » 

Sherlock sourit et continua ses mouvements au même rythme. Bientôt, il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans sa bouche et il entendit John crier son nom alors qu’il atteignait le summum de son orgasme. Sherlock avala tout ce que John lui donna et continua à sucer jusqu’à ce que plus rien ne sorte. Finalement, il ralentit et arrêta son mouvement, retirant sa bouche avec un pop sonore. Il se releva doucement et remonta le long du corps de John en déposant de légers baisers sur son chemin. Il atteignit finalement le cou du médecin et y déposa ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, John redescendait lentement sur terre, sa respiration reprenant son rythme normal tout doucement. Lorsqu’il sut qu’il serait capable de parler, il dit

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Pas encore John, pas encore … » répondit Sherlock.

John ricana. Finalement, sa respiration était redevenue normale et à ce moment-là, Sherlock demanda

« Prêt pour la suite ? »

« Je suis trop vieux pour ça Sherlock ! » répondit John

« Oh non ! Laisse-moi te le prouver ! » répondit Sherlock 

Il se releva et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il y récupéra le tube de lubrifiant et il referma le tiroir. Il s’allongea près de John et ouvrit le tube, recouvrant de lubrifiant 3 de ses longs doigts. Quand il fut satisfait il présenta un doigt à l’entrée de l’intimité de John. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha. Sherlock poussa son doigt à l’intérieur. Il passa les muscles tendus à l’entrée et put finalement enter son doigt jusqu’à sa jointure. John n’avait jamais été pénétré par un homme, c’était nouveau pour lui, alors il se tendit quelque peu. Mais se rappelant leur première étreinte et les mots qu’il avait prononcés quand il avait fait la même chose à Sherlock, il se détendit et la pénétration en devint moins douloureuse. Évidemment, il ne pouvait se servir de son pouvoir sur lui-même, comme il l’avait fait pour Sherlock, mais au moins, la douleur était tolérable. Sherlock attendit que John se soit totalement détendu et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se mit à bouger son doigt. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient qui firent gémir le médecin. Pour faire en sorte que la douleur soit tolérable, et parce qu’il ne détenait pas de pouvoir de guérisseur, Sherlock se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qu’il pouvait atteindre ce qui donna des frissons à son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sherlock introduisit un deuxième doigt, qui contrairement au premier, entra sans difficulté. John souleva ses hanches lorsqu’il sentit l’intrusion, non pas parce qu’il avait mal, mais bien parce qu’il en voulait plus ! Il incitait Sherlock à lui en donner plus et le détective ne se fit pas prier. Il entra le 3e doigt sans difficulté et se mit à faire des mouvements de cisaille pour ouvrir John pour lui. En ce faisant, il murmura

« Voilà, ouvres toi pour moi ! Laisse toi aller, tu verras tout le plaisir que tu en retirera lorsque je serai en toi … »

« S-S-Sherlock ! » murmura John « S’il-te-plait … prend moi je t’en prie ! »

« J’adore t’entendre supplier tu sais … Mais je ne vais pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps et je vais t’accorder ton souhait » répondit Sherlock en retirant ses doigts 

John gémit de déception. Il se sentait tellement vide tout à coup …

« Je suis là John … » murmura Sherlock en caressant la cuisse du médecin 

John ouvrit les yeux et ce qu’il vit ramena son désir en force, faisant durcir son membre alors qu’il croyait ne plus pouvoir le faire. Il vit Sherlock à genoux, entre ses jambes. Le détective promenait sa main gauche sur son membre pour l’enduire de lubrifiant et sa main droite caressait doucement sa cuisse gauche. Il gémit, un gémissement provenant du plus profond de sa gorge, rempli de désir pour l’homme qui se tenait devant lui. Satisfait de la réaction de son amant, Sherlock sourit. Il relâcha son membre et empoigna les hanches de John. Il le rapprocha de lui et John sentit la tête de son membre titiller son intimité. Sherlock releva la tête et regarda John droit dans les yeux, John soutint son regard. Sherlock poussa et son membre entra lentement. Instinctivement, John releva les hanches, aidant ainsi à la pénétration. Lorsqu’il fut complètement entré, Sherlock cessa de bouger afin de donner le temps à John de s’habituer à sa présence.

« Seigneur John ! Jamais je n’aurais pensé qu’être en toi pouvais être si … si … »

« Oh ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes est à court de mots ! » taquina John

« Merde ! Il faut que je bouge John ! » s’impatienta Sherlock

« Et bien, bouge mon cœur, je n’attends que ça ! » répondit John en souriant 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Il sortit presque totalement de John pour ensuite entrer de nouveau, profondément, John arquant le dos pour l’aider à aller jusqu’au bout. Sherlock instaura un rythme qui les satisfaisait tous les deux, leur donnant des vagues de plaisir. Soudain, Sherlock remarqua que le membre de John s’était redressé. Il sourit et, lâchant une des hanches du médecin, il enroula ladite main autour du membre bien droit. John lâcha un petit cri de surprise et en frissonna de plaisir.

« Et toi qui disait être trop vieux pour un deuxième tour … » taquina Sherlock en pompant le membre de John au même rythme que sa pénétration

« Oh … Oh ! Sherlock ! » fut tout ce que John put répondre 

Mais son langage non verbal était tout ce dont le détective avait besoin pour comprendre que ce qu’il faisait en ce moment donnait beaucoup de plaisir à son partenaire. La respiration de John s’était accélérée et il haletait. Ses pupilles étaient très dilatées. Son pouls battait à un rythme effréné. Et son membre, entre la main de Sherlock, durcissait de plus en plus. Tous les signes y étaient.

« John … Allez, montre-moi que tu es capable de jouir une deuxième fois ! » murmura Sherlock

« Seigneur ! Ça s’en vient Sherlock ! Continue je t’en prie ! » haleta John 

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et augmenta sa cadence, autant pour ses mouvement de va et vient que pour ses caresses sur le membre de John. Bientôt, le rythme devint effréné et Sherlock sentit son propre orgasme poindre

« John ! JOOOHHHNNN ! » s’exclama Sherlock en atteignant le point culminant.

« C’est ça mon cœur, laisse toi aller ! Je ne suis plus très loin … » dit John en relâchant des jets de semence sur la main de Sherlock quelques secondes plus tard 

Lorsque Sherlock eu tout donné, il s’écrasa, littéralement, sur John, sans se soucier de ce qui recouvrait le ventre du médecin en ce moment, de toute façon, ils auraient besoin d’une douche. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle, la main droite de John caressant ses cheveux. Il adorait quand John faisait cela, cela le calmait et le détendait. Sa mère faisait souvent ce geste lorsqu’il était petit et ça avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, et que John choisisse de faire ce geste lui en disait beaucoup sur les sentiments que le médecin ressentait pour lui. Lorsque sa respiration ce fut calmée il dit

« Jamais je n’aurais cru que faire l’amour pouvait être aussi … aussi gratifiant ! » 

John sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe gauche.

« Content que ça t’ai plu … c’était aussi gratifiant pour moi tu sais … c’était la première fois pour moi avec un homme et je suis très heureux que ça ce soit passé avec toi. » dit John

« Et bien, j’espère que nous répèterons cette expérience plusieurs fois par semaine. » termina Sherlock

« Maintenant, il faut dormir. Mycroft m’a envoyé un texto pendant que nous dinions, je regarderai demain ce que c’est mais je crois que nous aurons à payer une visite à mon cher frère demain … »

« Hum … D’accord. Mais avant, nous devons prendre une douche, il n’est pas question que je dorme recouvert de matière gluante … » dit John en se levant du lit 

Sherlock suivit le mouvement en souriant

« Je te ferai remarquer que cette matière gluante vient de toi … » dit le détective en embrassant John tendrement« J’adore cette matière gluante … » ajouta-t-il

« Oui, et bien, tu n’aimeras pas dormir dedans, crois-moi ! Allez viens, allons-nous laver et ensuite, nous dormirons mieux » dit John en ouvrant la porte de la chambre 

Le lendemain matin, Greg et Mycroft dormaient toujours à poing fermés. La soirée et la nuit avait été très satisfaisante pour le policier et le maître espion. Ils s’étaient redécouvert et avaient atteint le septième ciel plus d’une fois chacun ce qui les avaient laissé tous les deux épuisés.

Pendant ce temps, à Baker street, John et Sherlock étaient attablés devant leur café et leur petit déjeuner. John avait préparé une omelette au jambon et aux champignons, et, pour une fois, Sherlock avait tout mangé sans protester. Sherlock regardait ses texto et il tomba sur celui que son frère lui avait envoyé la veille. Se souvenant qu’il avait dit à John qu’il y jetterait un coup d’œil, il l’ouvrit et y vit une pièce jointe. Le message suivant l’accompagnait

« Ai trouvé de l’information sur l’apparition du troisième pouvoir de John … lis cet article, tu en sauras alors plus … je pourrai t’en dire plus si vous venez me rendre visite demain matin – MH »

Curieux, Sherlock ouvrit la pièce jointe et parcouru l’article. Ce qu’il y lut le stupéfia. D’après cet article, l’apparition d’un troisième pouvoir chez un sorcier était dû au fait que ledit sorcier avait créé un lien avec son âme sœur ! Et l’article disait que les deux sorciers allaient maintenant partager ce pouvoir jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare ou que le lien soit brisé de leur vivant. Donc, non seulement John pouvait se téléporter, mais lui aussi maintenant ! Une idée lui vient alors en tête.

« John ! Habille-toi, nous allons chez Mycroft ! » dit Sherlock en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre

« Quoi ? Si tôt ? » demanda John en se levant et en déposant sa vaisselle dans l’évier

« Mycroft se lève tôt alors il n’y aura pas de problème. Il a des infos sur ce fameux troisième pouvoir qui t’ai apparu. Semblerait que je le partage aussi mais je n’en sais pas plus, Mycroft dit qu’il m’en dira plus si je vais le voir ce matin, alors c’est ce que nous allons faire … »

« Ah oui ? Et bien, j’ai hâte d’en apprendre plus. » répondit John en entrant dans la chambre. 

Son regard tomba sur leur lit défait et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qui s’y était passé la veille. Leur relation était maintenant complète et plus solide que jamais. Le lien qu’ils avaient créé était fort et indestructible, John le sentait. Toujours en souriant, il enleva son bas de pyjama et son t-shirt et les déposa sur le lit. Il se saisit des vêtements que Sherlock lui passait, sans prendre le temps de regarder ce que le détective avait choisi pour lui, lui faisant entièrement confiance là-dessus, et s’habilla. Sherlock en fit de même et en quinze minutes, nos deux compères étaient habillés. John sortit de la chambre et passa au salon, récupérant ses chaussures et son manteau et les enfilant. Sherlock fit de même avec son Belstaff et ses chaussures et attendit que John soit prêt à partir. John se leva quand il eut lacé ses chaussures et, alors qu’il allait ouvrir la porte, le détective l’arrêta

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda John

« Si nous essayions ce fameux troisième pouvoir pour nous déplacer chez mon cher frère ? » demanda Sherlock « Je suis curieux de voir comment cela fonctionne … » ajouta-t-il

« Et bien … d’accord. Quoique je ne peux vraiment pas te dire comment cela a fonctionné pour moi la seule fois où s’est arrivé … » dit John

« Et bien, tu as du penser à quelque chose de précis pour que cela se manifeste … » suggéra Sherlock

« La seule chose que je voulais c’était descendre au salon pour voir si tu allais bien ! » dit John

« Et bien, voilà ! Il me suffit peut-être de visualiser où je veux me rendre pour que cela fonctionne ! Donne-moi ta main … » commanda le détective

John tendit sa main en soupirant.

« Ne t’en fais pas John, ça va bien aller … » dit Sherlock en serrant la main du médecin dans la sienne.

Il ferma les yeux et visualisa … la chambre à coucher de son frère. En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, notre duo se matérialisa dans un coin sombre de ladite chambre. Sherlock était aux anges, John lui, était embarrassé. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un son d’indignation de sortir et il se tourna vers Sherlock. Le détective souriait, évidemment content de son coup. John lui lança un regard sévère et, alors qu’il saisissait Sherlock par la manche pour l’amener vers la porte, il entendit

« Cher frère, était-ce obligatoire pour toi d’apparaître sans t’être annoncé d’avance ? »

« Non, mais c’était très amusant … » répondit le détective

« Myc … dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai … que je ne viens pas d’entendre ton frère … » demanda Greg

« Hélas oui Gregory … mon cher frère et son docteur viennent nous rendre visite, comme je le lui avais proposé mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’ils apparaissent comme ça sans nous laisser le temps de nous préparer pour les recevoir ! » argumenta Mycroft 

Greg ne bougea pas d’un poil. Il était soulagé que les draps du lit les recouvrent, il n’aurait pas voulu que Sherlock et John les voient dans leur plus simple appareil. Exaspéré, Mycroft demanda

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, nous aimerions nous rendre présentables. Si vous pouviez aller nous attendre au salon … »

« Oh mais bien sur … Viens John … » et Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte, John sur ses talons, comme d’habitude 

Lorsqu’ils furent sortis de la chambre et qu’ils eurent descendis l’escalier les menant au rez-de-chaussée, John s’exclama

« Franchement Sherlock, tu aurais pu m’aviser avant de nous faire apparaître dans la chambre de ton frère ! C’était très embarrassant ! »

« Voyons John ! Ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible, nous n’avons rien interrompu … »

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Une chance qu’ils dormaient ! J’aurais été encore plus embarrassé s’ils avaient été en pleine action … » répondit John exaspéré 

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Sherlock et se dirigea vers ce qu’il croyait être la cuisine. Pour faire amende honorable, il allait préparer un déjeuner et du café pour Mycroft et Greg, il leur devait bien ça !

« Eh où vas-tu ? » demanda Sherlock en le suivant de près

« Je vais faire quelque chose pour nous faire pardonner ! » répondit John en entrant dans la cuisine « Rend toi utile, prépare le café pendant que je leur fait une omelette »

« Oh John … » commença Sherlock

« Non ! Tu fais le café et tu ne dis rien. C’est la moindre des choses après ce que tu leur as fait subir » dit John avec sa voix de Capitaine 

Ce fut suffisant pour faire taire Sherlock. Il enleva son manteau, le déposa sur une des chaises et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il savait exactement où son frère rangeait son café alors il se mit à la tâche. Soulagé, John ouvrit le frigo, y pêcha des œufs, des échalotes et du jambon et se mit à la tâche lui aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans l’escalier. Mycroft et Greg firent leur apparition dans la cuisine. Sur la table était déposé la cafetière et deux tasses. Sherlock était en train de mettre le couvert pour deux. John remplissait l’assiette avec son omelette et des rôties. Il apporta le tout à table avec deux autres tasses pour lui et Sherlock.

« John … Ce n’était pas nécessaire voyons ! » protesta Greg

« C’est la moindre des choses après notre apparition impromptue … » dit John en lançant un regard sévère vers Sherlock

« Et bien merci John, je l’apprécie » dit Mycroft 

Les quatre hommes s’installèrent à table et Mycroft et Greg dégustèrent leur omelette. Ce dernier trouva la cuisine de John délicieuse et le remercia de nouveau. Sherlock but son café en silence, ce qui rassura John. Ils laissèrent les deux hommes compléter leur petit déjeuner avant de commencer la discussion.

« Alors Mycroft, Sherlock me disait que tu avais découvert comment mon troisième pouvoir et celui de Greg était apparu … » commença le médecin

« Il ne t’en as pas dit plus ? Sherlock ! » s’offusqua Mycroft 

Sous la table, Greg lui donna un léger coup de pied, ce n’était pas le temps de faire de chicane entre les frères Holmes. Ils allaient tout de même former une seule et même famille maintenant, si les relations amoureuse tenaient la route ! Même si Greg avait été marié, il n’avait jamais eu d’enfants avec Anne. Au début, ce n’était pas le temps, ils n’étaient pas assez bien établis dans leur emploi respectif. Ensuite, ils n’en avaient pas reparlé et, finalement, Anne l’avait trompé avec un autre. C’était quand même mieux ainsi, s’ils avaient eu des enfants, le divorce aurait été plus compliqué. Maintenant, il entrevoyait sa vie avec Mycroft et se rendait compte qu’avoir Sherlock et John dans sa famille lui faisait du bien. Il avait envie de les compter pour sa famille et il en serait fier. Alors, aussi bien faire en sorte que leur toute première réunion familiale se passe bien !

« Je voulais lui garder la surprise cher frère car je suis certain qu’il en sera enchanté … » répondit Sherlock en souriant

« Hey ! Je suis là vous savez ! » s’indigna John

« Bon c’est assez ! » dit Greg « Mycroft, dis-le lui pour l’amour et Sherlock, tais-toi ! » ajouta-t-il 

Le détective lui lança un regard, mais contrairement à ce que Greg s’attendait, il ne fut pas noir mais bel et bien doux … Et bien, l’influence de John faisait son effet de plus en plus, il allait devoir remercier son ami (et potentiel beau-frère) pour cela … Finalement, après avoir soupiré tout son content, Mycroft se mit à expliquer

« Il vaut mieux que je te montre l’article que j’ai envoyé à Sherlock et qu’il aurait dû te faire lire ce matin … » dit-il en regardant son frère « ce sera plus facile à comprendre et je n’aurai pas à me lancer dans de longues explications. » termina-t-il en se levant 

Il récupéra son portable, qu’ils avaient laissé sur la table la veille au soir, et l’ouvrit. Il y entra son mot de passe et l’écran s’ouvrit sur l’article en question. Il passa le tout à John et ce dernier se mit à lire. Cela ne lui prit que cinq minutes mais la multitude d’émotions qui passèrent dans son visage pendant ces cinq minutes furent assez pour confirmer à Sherlock qu’il avait eu raison, John était enchanté de la nouvelle. Comme il connaissait son docteur !

« Vraiment ? Cet article est véritable ? » demanda John, un peu nerveux

« Bien sûr qu’il l’est, j’ai vérifié moi-même ! Et j’ai aussi trouvé d’autres article qui donne la même version, alors on peut s’y fier … » répondit Mycroft, un peu courroucé 

Il reprit possession de son portable et ouvrit trois autres fenêtres contenant trois autres articles de différentes sources, tous concluant la même chose.

« Et bien … C’est … enfin … » balbutia John

« Intéressant ? Charmant ? Tu en es enchanté ? » poussa Sherlock 

John se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres

« Sur que j’en suis enchanté. Ça confirme que j’ai fait le bon choix ! » répondit John

« Et tu avais besoin d’une telle confirmation ? » demanda Sherlock

« Non, pas vraiment … mais ça rassure de le savoir … » dit John en baissant un peu la tête, honteux d’avoir eu besoin de cette rassurance.

« Et bien, pour ma part, j’en suis plus qu’enchanté » annonça Greg « Savoir que Myc est mon âme sœur me réjouit au plus haut point. » confirma-t-il en serrant la cuisse de l’espion sous la table « Et toi Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il

Tout le monde se tourna vers le détective, attendant sa réponse.

« Oh moi … bien que je n’avais pas besoin d’un article pour me dire que John était la bonne personne pour moi, je dois dire que cela m’a surpris. Mais j’en suis heureux … oui, très heureux … » répondit-il, ce qui fit sourire encore plus le médecin

« Bon et bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, je crois que nous devrions faire en sorte de contrôler ces nouveaux pouvoirs, n’est-ce pas Sherlock ? » dit Mycroft « Nous pourrions faire appel à un sorcier qualifié et faire des sessions de pratiques, comme lorsque nous étions enfants, ça vous dit ? » demanda-t-il

« Tu veux me faire retourner à l’école ? » demanda Sherlock

« Mais non ! Nous pourrions le faire venir ici, ou à Baker street. Et je garantie qu’après seulement quelques séances, nous maitriserions ces nouveaux pouvoirs parfaitement … » répondit Mycroft

« Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient … un peu de pratique ne ferais pas de mal … » dit John en regardant Sherlock du coin de l’œil 

Sherlock soupira

« D’accord, organise tout ça, tu nous diras quand nous présenter … » dit Sherlock en se levant. « Si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous allons rentrer. À moins que tu n’aies quelque chose pour nous ? » dit-il en regardant Greg

« Non, rien encore. Je vais me rendre au Yard dans la prochaine heure, s’il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous contacterai. » dit Greg en se levant

Mycroft et John se levèrent également et tous se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Tu es prêt John ? » demanda Sherlock

« Euh … nous allons prendre un taxi, merci. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver de nouveau dans la chambre à coucher de quelqu’un ! » répondit Sherlock 

« Oh je vois ! Merci pour la confiance … » balbutia Sherlock

« Laissez mon chauffeur vous raccompagner ! » dit Mycroft

« Merci Mycroft, pour le raccompagnement et pour les informations … Greg, si il y a quoi que ce soit n’hésite pas à nous appeler ! Bonne journée ! » dit John

« Bonne journée ! » répondirent Greg et Mycroft alors que la porte se refermait sur eux. 

La voiture les attendait déjà. Ils grimpèrent à l’arrière et dès que Sherlock eu refermé la porte, elle se mit en marche, direction Baker street.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance là-dessus ! » s’indigna Sherlock

« Mon cœur, tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne maîtriserons pas ce pouvoir à 100%, j’aimerais qu’on s’en abstienne. Pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. » dit John en caressant la cuisse de Sherlock

« Tu te rappelles comment c’était lorsque tu as commencé à expérimenter tes pouvoirs quand tu étais jeune ? Alors, s’il te plait faisons attention tu veux ? » ajouta-t-il 

Sherlock fit la moue, mais il savait que John avait raison, alors quelques secondes plus tard, il hocha la tête en signe d’accord et John sourit. À ce moment-là, la voiture s’arrêtait devant leur appartement et les deux hommes en sortirent pour s’enfermer chez eux jusqu’à ce que le Yard ait besoin de leur service.  


	12. Authors note

Sorry guys but this story will have to sto here :( I lost all of it ! My file was corrupted by a virus and I lost everything ... The story was all written and I was posting it a little bit at time ... 

I'm very sorry if I let you down on this ... If I find the courage to finish it, I will but not right now 

I will be back with a new story shortly ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that first chapter :) you can follow me on Tumbler if you wish ! http://gomielka.tumblr.com


End file.
